A Hunter's Awakening
by Helspawn007
Summary: After an eternity of Servitude, Gehrman is given a chance by Naga. He will be given a new life, one away from the beast's blood, the Healing Church, and the Dream. All he has to do, is save a world. So the First Hunter sets off into the land of Ylisse, seeking that chance to see the sunlight once more…
1. A Hunter's Awakening

**A Hunter's Awakening**

After an eternity of Servitude, Gehrman is given a chance by Naga, the Goddess of light and life. He will be given a new life, one away from the Beast's Blood, the Healing Church, and the Dream. All he has to do, is save a world. So the First Hunter sets off into the land of Ylisse, seeking that chance to see the sunlight once more…

Note: I am using my interpretation of Bloodborne Lore, sorry if it conflicts with anything.

Disclaimer: I own jack shit.

[Story Start!]

 _The night, and the dream, were long_

Those were the last thoughts of Gehrman, his last words to the one who finally put him down. Actually, it was unkind to say that he was put down. It implied that he was nothing more than a rabid beast. But, if he was being honest, it wasn't far off. Once, he was a Hunter. A valiant figure, going through the night, and purging the Beasts from the streets of his home. At first, the nights were short, intense bouts of blood, silver, sweat and adrenaline. Every step could spell misfortune, every action could lead to his death, or the deaths of hundreds of innocents that would be left defenseless against the Beasts.

He thought it would only last a few years at the most, a few weeks at least. Laurence promised him that he was doing everything he could to fix the Blood. Every time that Gehrman made the trip to the Grand Cathedral, he found Laurence, at his desk, papers strewn about like leaves in a forest. He would place his weapon down, and offer his old friend a drink. Laurence would take some convincing, but eventually, he'd smile that knowing smile and he would take the offered bottle. They would speak of Gehrman's exploits, Laurence's troubles, the state of the church, and even some more personal details. Then, they would turn their gaze to the Forbidden Woods, and question just how much of their work was truly going towards their master's dream. They would argue, sometimes till the point that rage consumed one of them and they nearly struck one another. But it never got to that, at first. They would calm themselves, and continue chatting into the wee hours of the night, thinking and dreaming of a higher plane. Once the drinks were finished, Gehrman would return to his workshop, sleep away the sunrise, and set out again in the night.

He would wake up, hunt, speak to Laurence and then return.

He did this for one night.

Then a week.

Then a month.

Then a year.

Then, Laurence stopped receiving him. Gehrman was denied access to the grand cathedral. Despite his protests, the members of the church wouldn't let him in. Master Laurence is working, do not disturb him, is what they would say. It was the same thing, over and over again for months upon months. Age slowly began to takes its toll on Gehrman. His strikes stopped having the strength they used to. His legs began shaking at the near sight of beasts. Even with the Blood in his system, making him as physically perfect as a human could be, time wasn't something that the Blood could stop. It was clear after feeling the sting of yet another unnecessary wound, that Gehrman was getting old. Eventually, it came time for Gehrman to take on a successor. Or at least a partner during his hunts.

And he found a perfect one, in the form of a woman named Maria.

She was perfect. Her skill with her weapon only matched by her beauty. Every one of her strikes was perfect, and any that weren't, Gehrman trained until they were. When she was with him on hunts, Gehrman found himself smiling for the first time in what felt like years of pain and suffering. It was a light in the darkness. A guiding moonlight in the darkest night.

But, time demanded even that would be taken away.

Kos… or some say Kosm. Gehrman didn't care what it was called, all he knew is that he and Maria found its corpse. Soon, the church came in, inspecting the corpse, and going through the villagers just to get the chance. That village, that poor hamlet… they shouldn't have found it. Gehrman realized then, when he looked at those in the research hall, that he had put too much faith in his friend. His actions, his choices, led to this. These poor people, these experimented on and tortured souls. The deaths of these people were going to serve the greater good? But, the more painful realization came, when he found Maria in her chair.

With a knife between her ribs.

It wasn't murder, it was suicide. For the first time in his life, Gehrman felt true sadness. His friend, his partner, the one woman he ever loved was dead.

And there was nothing he could do.

All he could do, was bury her in the home that he had made for her.

She would be the first of many graves to be placed in the workshop.

There, in the mists of his sorrow, in his weakest moment, did Laurence finally return to his friend's side. He came, bearing a gift. A chance to see Maria again, to be useful and important once more. The chance, to be a mentor.

He took the gift, and he sold his soul to that thing.

Years upon years of thinking, and he still couldn't even fathom what that creature was. A great one, a true being of the cosmos. One who has heightened their thoughts to a higher plain of existence. Something, so powerful, it would surely make his wish a reality.

And it did in a way.

It took his leg, and it took his soul, but it gave him her. She was kind, always smiling, so as to never make Gehrman feel lonely. She would always be there, in her dress, comforting him in his sleep, singing to him when he awoke. It even told him she loved him. It should have made him happy. He was here, with her again, alone and free from the hunt. But, it only hurt him more.

And when the other hunters came into the dream, the pain only seemed to grow.

How many came through here? Dozens? Hundreds? Gehrman stopped counting after a while. With each hunter, a new hunt. With each new hunt, another broken soul would pass through the dream. Gehrman would help where he could, but there was nothing he could do to stop the madness from making its way into them. So, when their time was done, he showed them mercy. He separated them from the dream, allowing them to see the sun once more, leaving him alone in the dream once more. He wouldn't let them remain, he couldn't let them experience that pain and suffering like he did. He couldn't let that thing get its hands on them.

It was the only thing that kept him sane. Even in his prison, he could still find it in his heart to help someone else more than himself. It happened again and again, a seemingly endless stream of hunters that came in and out of the dream. Then, he came into the dream.

An outsider, a man utterly foreign to Yardman and its horrors. In the beginning, Gehrman thought him a fool, fumbling around the dream, trying to make sense of the world that he now found himself. He chuckled as he made his way past the doll and jumped at the sight of the massagers. He took a saw cleaver and pistol in hand, and set off with Gehrman's instructions with the same rules he used for every hunter. Go out, and kill a few beasts, don't think about it too much. It would be better if you didn't. When he returned for the second time, Gehrman saw him wearing actual hunter's armor. Then after that, carrying a badge of the old workshop. In all honesty, it was a miracle that he managed as well as he did. He carved through the beasts on the streets, and when he returned, he learned from Gehrman. He was… the second-best student he had ever had.

He beat back the beasts, and even the kin, until he finally killed the nightmare holding his hunt together. He met Gehrman at the base of the tree. The old hunter looked at his student, a hint of pride and sadness in his old eyes. This man, in another life, would have made a perfect hunter. But the world would not allow for such a simple life, for either of them. At the base of that tree, Gehrman told him about his mercy. To die, and awake under the morning sun. To be freed, from this horrible Hunter's Dream. He took a step back, shocked at the old man's words. No, it wasn't shock, it was understanding. He looked at Gehrman with a resolve that he had only seen a few times before. The hunter stood there, and refused Gehrman's mercy.

It was... insane. What could have compelled him to want to stay in the dream? Was it the hunt? The Blood? Well, in the end, it didn't matter. Gehrman had a promise to keep, even if he didn't want to. He rose from his chair, brandished his burial scythe and joined the hunt for the first time in years. On the fields of the dream, the two hunters dueled. The burial blade sparked against the hunter's holy blade. Somehow, no matter how fast or how strong Gehrman made his strikes, the Hunter would come back showing just as much strength and skill. It was a brilliant duel, one that Gehrman would have enjoyed had the stakes not been so high. He channeled the power of the cosmos, and he fought on.

But, so too did the hunter.

No power seemed to be enough to separate him from the dream. And there, when he was bloody, beaten and broken, did the hunter finally end it. Gehrman felt the blade pierce his heart, but he didn't curse the hunter, he couldn't. He simply smiled and looked to the stars. After all those years, he was finally going to be among them.

The night of his everlasting hunt, and his eternal dream were long.

And Gehrman, the first hunter, died with a smile on his face.

[Line Break]

It was dark, but it wasn't cold. It was a sort of acceptance. Every nerve in your body going numb at once, allowing you to truly feel and see nothing. The perfect place for a good sleep.

"Good hunter…"

The voice alone was enough to cleanse every fear from Gehrman's system. It was like liquid chocolate and velvet flowing through the air into his ears. It was the most nothing sound he'd ever hear in his life. He couldn't open his eyes, so he couldn't see the owner of the voice. But he knew, just from the caring tone, that it's owner was beautiful.

"I'm sorry hunter, but I need your help."

If he could frown, he could. He started to feel it now, the overwhelming power that this woman possessed. A single word could remove him from this plane, he knew it. But what difference did it make? He knew exactly the deals these great immortals would offer him. Did she think him stupid enough, right when he just removed his chains to jump into servitude once more?

"I know you feel betrayed, Odeon has a lot to answer for. But I wish you no harm. I swear upon my name of Naga."

Naga? What great one was that? he didn't remember any Caryll Rune speaking of a Naga.

"I am no great one, nor am I a being worthy of worship. What I am, is someone who needs your help."

Instantly, Gehrman felt things return to him. Images of a great black dragon burning the landscape. The dead clawing out of their graves and taking up arms against kingdoms. Men and woman being slaughtered in the streets. It could have been an illusion, a simple trick to get him to lower his guard. But it wasn't. Gehrman knew terror, he knew true horror. Those people, those innocents running from those undead soldiers, they had pure terror on their faces. They weren't fake, they were as real as he once was.

"These are the deeds of the fell dragon, Grima. He will destroy the land, and no matter what the heroes of the world do, it will burn. But it doesn't have to. You can help them."

Gehrman almost laughed, and he probably would if he could. Him, helping? The last time someone came to him for help, a city burned to the ground because he wasn't good enough to keep the plague at bay.

"Please, first hunter. I know you don't trust me, but if you did, you could live again. You could live a full life, with friends again. You can grow old, marry and be with the ones that you grow to love. This is all I can offer you, but you will face such hardships along the way."

A life, away from the hunt? Away from the church and all its secrets? Away from Great Ones and Monsters. In the woods of a certain powder keg hunter 'Sign him the fuck up and load his rifle.'

Even if he couldn't see her, he could sense that she was confused. But it didn't matter. Even if this was just another trick, the alternative would be going back to that dream. And he would give anything to be free from that nightmare.

"… thank you, good hunter. I will now send you to a world that is not your own. Seek the Shepherds, they will give you purpose anew."

[Line Break]

Bright.

That was the first word that came to Gehrman as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. The second the realization hit him, his eyes shot open. He was laying underneath a simple tree, it's branches casting shade over the hunter and his belongings. In the distance, he could see a forest stretching over for miles in one direction, with a flowing field of grass in the other. A soft moan escaped his lips as he sat up. The movement was smooth and effortless. That came as just as much a shock as the light. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down at himself. He wore the same hunter's attire that he always did even during his first night of the hunt. Taking off a glove, he looked at his fingers and saw smooth skin staring back at him. His fingers were callous and thick with tight tendons, but the skin was pristine like the insight of old. Tentatively, he touched his face. He ran his fingers over his cheeks, and a smile slowly formed on his lips. There wasn't a single wrinkle or edge to his face. He spat into the gauntlet over his left hand, shining the metal so he could get a better look at himself. It wasn't a perfect mirror by any means, but it was good enough to allow him to see a young face staring back at him. He was at least early twenties, no later. The same age when he finally perfected his style.

And then, he closed his eyes, and he didn't feel it. In the dream, he felt the power of the Presence over his shoulder, watching him. Now… nothing.

Was he… free.

Gehrman laughed, he didn't know why, he just laughed. Free from the dream, and with his old charming looks back as well. So far, this Naga girl is holding up her end of the bargain relatively well. Now, all he had to do is kill a giant evil dragon and save the world and they'll be even. The thought turned Gehrman's smile sour, but only ever so slightly. At least he had a chance at a life again.

He looked over at the pile of supplies that, probably were his. It consisted of traveler's pack, well-worn and full of stuff marks. But what immediately got Gehrman's attention was the weapon on the back of it. Folded perfectly, was his burial blade. He picked up the weapon, switching it from locked and unlocked positions. It was, perfect. Perfectly oiled and ready for a fight. The blade was newly forged as well, not a single mark on it. Gehrman hoped that the material was still siderite, the mineral of the heavens was an invaluable part of Gehrman's fighting style, allowing him to channel his arcane power into the blade and take back more blood from his defeated enemies.

A thought occurred to Gehrman, did he still have his Blood? He shot to his feet and punched the tree he was sleeping under. His fist went straight through the thick wood like it was water. Once more, Gehrman didn't even punch that hard. Well, that answers that question. He took a few practice bounces and moved. To the outside observer, it was like Gehrman had faded into clouds and moved twenty feet in an instant. In actuality, he had just performed the step known as quickening, a hunter art that he perfected to finalize the fighting style that would inspire hunters for generations. He had his strength, his speed, and his weapon. He quickened back to his bag and decided it was time to check what else he had. Opening the bag, he found a sharpening stone, a folded hammer for fording, a series of metal pieces, a water pouch and a few pieces of hard bread. Gehrman chuckled at the sight, it appears that he was a blacksmith in this life. Fine enough, he had spent a good chunk of his time in the dream making new weapons for the hunters that came through. There wasn't much else he could do for pastime.

For now, Gehrman needed to find the Shepherds. Naga said they were going to give him purpose again. Hopefully, it was like the workshop of old, and not the church. But given how things have been working so far, there was a good chance it was the former over the latter. The thought put a smile to Gehrman's face. Since when was he an optimist? Side effect of being young and stupid again he supposed. Loading up the bag and his weapon, Gehrman set off down the road.

The dirt road was well traveled and warn under Gehrman's boats. He chose to head towards the field. Any civilization was going to keep near a forest for the lumber, but no city could feed itself without crops for its people. For about a few hours, the journey was uneventful. And Gehrman found that delightful. He didn't need to spend the first day of his new life fighting for his life. The very fact that he could spend an hour without a beast jumping him was a refreshing change from the norm.

He continued down the road until it widened due to a large field of grass. He could see the path continue to the other end of the field and just readjusted his bag and continued on his way. The grass was about shin high, but it wasn't high enough that someone couldn't have just continued the road over it. Probably had some order to keep it the way it was, or maybe he took a wrong turn. Either way was fine with Gehrman, so long as he got to a town and could trade some of the gold pieces in his bag for a good meal and directions. He was about halfway through the field when he noticed a distortion in the grass. About twenty feet in front of him, something had sprawled out, flattening the small part of the plain.

Wait, not something, someone.

Gehrman quickened his pace to a jog and found that it was indeed a person laying down on the ground. She was a young woman, about his new age with snow white hair. Her coat was black, with purple eyes dotting the arms. She had traveler's boots on her feet, and strapped to her side was a book and a bronze sword. Gehrman rolled her onto her back and instantly took notice of her bust size. B, going into C by his count. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he knew that. He was a man first, hunter second, gentlemen third. After all, his favorite joke to new hunters was to see if any of them wanted to use the doll. Not many of them did, but it was still the principal of the age when Gehrman was busy hunting skirts instead of beasts. Now that he thought about it, he could hunt those again.

He blinked and shook his head. Ignore your libido for a second, focus on the girl first. She defiantly wasn't faking it, she was out cold, probably dreaming without a care in the world. He checked her pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt a heartbeat. He checked her temperature, she wasn't running a fever. She probably just passed out from exhaustion if anything else. If it was something more, than Gehrman couldn't help. His bag didn't have anything that looked like medical supplies and he hadn't needed to take any medicine since his transfusion. He might have to carry her to the closest town if he was desperate. But if he was lucky enough, there would be someone close by to help him with this.

He looked up, and saw that luck was on his side for once. He saw three figures come through the tree line. Without waiting, he waved them over "Do you have medicine!?" He called.

The figures jumped at the sound of his voice but they turned directly towards him and made their way. Old habits moved Gehrman's arm without his meaning. Before he could stop himself, his hand was on his burial blade, ready to strike if these people weren't of noble character. Wouldn't be the first time he'd been met with a knife when he asked for help. As they got closer, Gehrman started to pick out a more distinct picture of the three of them. One of them was a huge man with blue and silver plate. His eyes narrowed when he saw Gehrman and the girl, his hands crossing behind his back. A bodyguard, former or current soldier. The other was a blond girl in a skirt that seemed far too cumbersome to travel in. her pigtails and bright smile told everything Gehrman needed to know in an instant. Young, inexperienced, but full of energy and willing to help. The final one was the leader of the three. He radiated confidence and a royal charm. His armor was blue and silver like his guards, but instead of a spear on his back he had a sword at his hip.

He raised his hand in greeting before seeing the girl. Concern washed over his face and he knelt by her side, quickly followed by the blonde.

"How long has she been out?" The girl asked.

Gehrman shook his head "I don't know. I found her here only a few minutes ago,"

Gehrman noted that the guard's eyes widened in suspicion, but he decided to ignore it for now. The royal in blue rubbed his head "Well, I'm sorry to say I don't really know what to do."

The girl gaped at him "Chrom, we have to do something."

The noble, Chrom apparently raised an eyebrow "What do you propose we do?"

The girl's enthusiasm dropped like a rock "I don't know."

Just then, Gehrman heard a slight groan come from the girl below them. Her eyes struggled to open, and when they finally did, they opened to see the faces of Chrom, the girl and Gehrman smiling down at her.

"Good to see you're ok." Gehrman said.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said.

"Hey there." The girl said, chiming in.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand." Chrome offered the girl a hand, and reluctantly, she took it. As she got to her feet, Gehrman saw the tattoo on the back of her hand. He didn't know why, but the mark seemed… off somehow. Shaking his head. he took a few steps back, allowing everyone to get their space and stand up. Once they were, the girl dusted herself off.

"You all right?" Chrom asked.

The girl gave a nervous smile and nodded "Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom."

Chrome seemed to question that for a moment but Gehrman took the chance to step in "She probably heard if from your friend here." He said, gesturing at the blonde to Chrom's right. The explanation seemed to have the desired effect on the two, but the guard simply narrowed his gaze even further. Gehrman quickly sized the man up once again, he wouldn't be too much. Gehrman might get hit once or twice, but nothing that a simple rally couldn't heal.

"Tell me, what's your names? What brings you two to these parts?"

Gehrman gestured to the girl, allowing her to take the first step. But instead of using this as a chance to look confident and reliable, she scratches the back of her head and looks to the ground "My name is… It's…hmm?"

Gehrman blinked and Chrom seemed to share his reaction "You don't know your own name?"

The girl nodded before looking around "I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The blonde next to Chrom playfully hit his shoulder and jumped "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Gehrman nodded in agreement. Losing your memory was a serious problem, especially for the possibility that you could be leaving a family behind in your wake. But the guard was having none of it.

"It's called a load of Pegasus shit."

Gehrman had to hold back a surprised reaction. Pegasus? Like, the winged horse? Those exist here? Wonder how many Blood Echoes they drop? No, Gehrman, focus on the problem at hand. He shook his head, and focused back on the guard.

"We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" He asked.

The girl visibly shrank under the man's gaze, and at this point, Gehrman's instincts kicked in. He took a small step in front of the girl, putting himself partly between the knight and the girl. This earned him a wary glare from the knight and a look of evaluation from Chrom and the blond. For Chrom, the move was something that he himself would do. The two people before him hadn't met one another, he was certain of that. But even so, the man took action that was solely to protect the girl despite seeing Frederick in all his glory. And the look on his face, the man was confident that he could take on all three of them at once if it came down to it. That level of devotion, that desire to protect, that was something that he respected above all. Without even knowing it, Gehrman had just earned the respect of the prince of Ylisse.

But for a certain knight, it only made him look ever more like a criminal. Taking the action simply to protect his partner, and nothing more. The cocky smirk had the confidence to back it up, but that didn't matter. He would take down armies if it meant protecting his charges.

Gehrman glanced behind him at the girl and smiled warmly. It was his, don't worry, I'm going to kill the beasts now smile. If it could stop a little girl from crying, it could give some confidence to her. The girl did smile, ever so slightly, and nodded her head in thanks.

"I'm guessing that you share the same ailment?" The knight asked.

Gehrman shook his head "Nope, I remember everything in my life, something more clearly than others, but it's there. My name is Gehrman, humble blacksmith. I'm trying to get to the closest town to resupply. Right now, I'm running low on a few things."

He took off his bag and showed the inner workings. They saw the metal pieces, the gold, and the notably lack of a surplus of food. The knight raises a questioning brow, but thankfully, Chrom had had enough of the situation.

"What if they're telling the truth Frederick? We just leave her here, alone and confused. And if we don't help Gehrman, he could starve before the next town. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Shepherds? That was the name that Naga was talking about." Gehrman thought. These must be them. He kept most of the smile off his face, just enough to let it seem like he was smiling in thanks at the offer. Frederick sighs at his lord's clear lack of personal safety.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Would not do to let a wolf into our flock."

" _Oh, I'm worse than a wolf._ " Gehrman thought.

Outwardly, he nodded "Well said, I'd be willing to give up my weapon if that helps you."

It was the best show of trust that a warrior could give, giving their weapon to another. Most men trained their lives with one weapon, forming a personal attainment to it. Giving up your weapon was the same as saying you can take off my arm if it makes you feel better. The action sparks even more curiosity in Frederick but only gets Chrom to shake his head and the girl to giggle "No need. If we run into bandits, we'll need you to be able to defend yourself just in case."

Gehrman shrugs "It's your choice."

Chrom nodded "That it is. Right then, we'll head back to town and sort things out there." he points to Gehrman "You can resupply," He looked to the woman "And you could get some help with your memory."

Gehrman nodded in agreement, but the woman wasn't having it.

"Wait a second, do I have a say in this?" She demanded.

Gehrman couldn't keep back a good-natured laugh, he hoped it didn't sound too insulting to his new companions. Chrom laughed with him and raised a hand "Peace, friend, I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

Without waiting for an answer, Chrom headed down the road. Frederick followed closely behind and the blonde followed without a care in the world. Gehrman shuffled his bag and headed with them. With no other choice, the woman sighed and followed. They traveled down the road until the field was replaced with a forest and a dirt road. It was the same one that Gehrman saw before, so he was at least glad that things were following a someone what natural plan. Chrom took the lead, naturally, with his companions tailing behind him. After a while, the woman stopped to catch her breath and almost glare at the others in the group.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Gehrman shakes his head "You're not going anywhere like that. If you're a prisoner, then I am as well. I'm not going to any prison."

"And I've had my fill of prisons." he thought, but decided not to say.

Chrom turned around and gave a good-natured laugh "Don't worry. You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The woman perked up, looking around "Is that where we are? Elise?"

Behind her, Frederick let out a grumbling laughter "You've never heard of the Halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

Gehrman clicked his tongue, getting the knight's attention. The First hunter just shook his head in disappointment. Frederick tried staring the man down, but Gehrman blinked on reflex. If you waste all the moisture in your eyes over pointless staring, you'll miss an important detail on the battlefield. Chrom rolled his eyes "Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn is called the exalt."

He shifts where he stands, bowing slightly "I suppose proper interactions are in order. My name is Chrom, but you already knew that."

He turns to the blonde and before she could stop him, gave her a quick noogie "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

The word delicate, seemed to trigger the young blond. She threw her hands into the air and frowned at her brother "I am NOT Delicate! … Humph!"

Then, like someone had switched night with day, she was smiling at Gehrman and the woman "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you two. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

The woman blinks in confusion "Shepherds? You tend sheep? … in full armor?"

Gehrman shrugged "Not the weirdest thing in the world."

Chrom nodded in agreement "Yes, and it's not the easiest job in the world. Just as Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick said with a quick bow. "I might wish to trust you, but my station demands otherwise.

"Then you wear your title well sir knight." Gehrman said.

The woman nodded "I understand sir, I would do no less myself. My name is Robin."

Gehrman blinked, followed by everyone else looking at the woman, now named Robin, with fresh eyes. The sound of her own name seemed to excite her. She let out a beaming smile and bowed to the group. "It's nice to finally introduce myself. It's… kind of odd that I remembered that. Odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

Chrom rubbed his chin "Robin and Gehrman, two foreign names. Interesting. Ah well, we can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-."

Whatever he was about to say is cut off as Lissa points to the distance "Chrom look! The town!"

Everyone followed the direction of her finger. Clear as the sun in the sky, the town was in flames. The main cathedral had the most damage that could be seen, with half of its face being burnt off or worse. Other than that, several of the homes were ablaze. And if that wasn't enough of a picture, the sounds of screams started to carry over. Chrome's face morphed into anger. He clenched his fist "Damn it! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…"

He took a step forward, but stops and considers his options. he looked to Gehrman. He was clearly a capable warrior of his own right, but his clothes weren't made for combat. From what he could see, Gehrman's clothes appeared to be leather. Won't do much good stopping a blade. The only thing that seemed remotely like armor on him was the metal covering his right hand. But that wouldn't be enough. He looked at Robin and… she didn't need to be dragged into this.

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Frederick glanced at Gehrman and Robin "What about these two?"

"Are they on fire?!"

Frederick shook his head "Then they can wait.

"Aptly put, milord."

At this point, Lissa was already a few steps in front of them "Let's go already!"

With that as their rallying cry, the three shepherds took off towards the town, leaving Gehrman and Robin alone on the road. Robin raised her hand, a vain attempt to stop them "But what about…"

She stopped, hesitated, and Gehrman shrugged "You can help."

Robin blinked "Sorry what?"

"You're armed, right?" Gehrman asked, to which Robin nodded "If you're armed you can fight. If you can fight, you can make a difference. If you can make a difference, you can make one choice feel as important as a million. If you hesitate, you get hurt, you let others get hurt. If you want to help in the moment, act, don't think."

Robin shook her head "If you don't think, how do you strategize?"

"You do that before hand." Gehrman said like it was the simplest thing in the world "When you're fighting, a plan is only as good as those willing to act on it."

He dropped his bag and set it next to a tree. Part of him was hopeful that it wouldn't be stolen, but a town was burning, so crazy things could happen. He took out his burial blade and started walking through the fields to the side of the town.

"I'll meet you in the town when this is all over, so long as you don't die."

Robin blinked and shook her head, knocking away her shock "Where are you going?"

Gehrman smiled "I'm going hunting."

Then, he disappeared. Robin's eyes widened. She just watched a man literally vanish into thin air. Was she crazy? Part of her thought she was, but the rest of her told her that she was wasting time. With a target in mind, Robin set off down the path, following Chrom, Frederick and Lissa's trail.

[Line Break]

It felt good to move like this. When one has mastered quickening, the urge to go everywhere like this is almost insatiable. The feeling of the world seemingly bending around you, trying to keep up with you. For a short time, you see yourself as something better than this little ball of rock spinning through the cosmos. You're something more. You're a hunter, and you are born to be like this. With his speed, someone could blink and Gehrman was already halfway to the town. A second later, he was standing atop one of the buildings overlooking the plaza. he could see at least five gang members in the streets, with one holding a woman hostage in front of the cathedral.

Gehrman felt his hand grip his scythe a little tighter at the sight. Hostages, so they were willing to be that petty. What could you say for criminals? Blasted beasts the lot of them. He could jump down and kill them all. But he was a stranger to this world. It's methods of combat might be different from his own. While he was confident it would take more than a well-placed shot to take him down, he couldn't be too careful. It was rude, and possibly the dirtiest thing that Gehrman had ever done to good people, but he decided he would play the mentor one more time and watch his students fight.

At the southern end of the courtyard, he watched Robin of all people lead the four of them through the streets. They moved with the speed of a practiced unit, Robin shouting commands and Chrom and Frederick acting on them in seconds. The two men wielded their respective weapons with some skill. Chrom batted a thief's axe to the side while Frederick ran him through with a spear. And in the back, Gehrman noticed that Robin had pulled out that book from under her coat. Apparently, it was something more than a journal as she pointed her hand and a ball of lightning exploded from her fingertips. It raced across the air and hit a thug square in the face. When the dust was settled, the man's head was no longer in the realm of the living. The corpse fell to the ground with a clunk.

So, it seems that the arcane is still alive her as well. Hopefully they don't take energy from any so-called gods, that has never ended well. Gehrman hadn't seen much, but he knew that they could handle themselves. He waited until they started to make their way to the cathedral where the leader of the thugs was holding a blade to his hostage's throat. She pleaded with her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Anyone move, and I'll kill her!" He threatened.

Robin cursed under her breath. During the battle, she remembered she had a talent to tactics. Something about the battle sparked her memory or something, Robin didn't question it. She just took it as the gift that it was and remembered what to do when a hostage situation became a problem. If she remembered right, she had two options. Surrender, and let the man go, which wasn't an option. Or, convince him that it was in his best interests to let the hostage go. Right now, that was the problem going through her mind. Chrom took a step forward, sword raised.

"Chrom, don't." Robin ordered, her voice far more stern than she remembered it being.

Chrom clearly didn't like it, but he relented and stepped back, much to the delight of the thug.

"Yes, listen to your woman maggot! Now, this is how this is going to go! I'm going to walk out of here with this lass, and you're going to let me."

He started walking, and kept going when he saw that the shepherds weren't going to do anything to stop him. Robin clenched her first, anger and frustration getting to her. She didn't want to do it, but what choice did she have. She didn't have any cards to play that didn't involve bringing unneeded harm to the hostage. But then, something literally fell out of the sky. She heard the shrieking of metal cutting through the air right before something lodged itself in the center of the bridge, stopping the thug in his tracks.

It was a scythe, the blade sticking out of the ground and the shaft up in the air for the owner to grab. Robin's eyes widened, and suddenly, Gehrman was on the bridge, his hand on the scythe. he didn't even look back at the other Shepherds. he just pulled his weapon out of the ground and slowly walked towards the thug. With each step that Gehrman took the thug took two to keep the distance. He visibly tweeted with fear "Stay away! I'll kill her if you take another step!"

He emphasized the threat by putting the blade close enough to the woman's neck that it drew a bit of blood. Robin took an involuntary step forward, as did the rest of the shepherds, but the action was enough to get Gehrman to stop. He regarded the woman, and the thug.

Then, he smiled.

"Go on then."

Everyone on the bridge, the thug included, looked at Gehrman in shock. Then they looked at him in fear as he continued walking forward, his scythe raised in his hands.

"Kill her." He ordered.

Chrom's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He unsheathed his blade "Gehrman you dasta-."

"Wait," Robin called.

"He's going to get her killed Robin!" He screamed.

She shook her head "No, he's not."

Gehrman took another step forward, at this point, the thug found himself pressed up against the wall. Literally, the cathedral was right behind him and he couldn't go back any further. Desperation fueled his next action. He pressed the knife against his hostage's throat, eliciting a scream. This only seemed to make Gehrman move just a little faster. He stopped about seven feet from the man. The gaze of a man who held the title of First Hunter bore into the man. To his credit, he didn't scream. But he did in fact, soil himself.

Slowly, Gehrman moved his scythe behind his back. Spreading his legs wide, he lowered his center of gravity. What he was about to do next would either save or end the hostage's life. Gehrman had to position his scythe just right so that he wouldn't hit her, but still hit the thug. With them being so close, Gehrman had no more than an inch of space to maneuver his scythe away from the woman, lest he take her head off. He would swing his scythe, cutting through the brick work like it was nothing and kill the thug before he could react. But if he didn't move fast enough, the thug would react, and the woman might get hurt. Less than a second. He would have to pull this move off in a second.

And here he thought it was going to be challenging.

Behind him, the Shepherds and Robin watched as white light seemed to envelope Gehrman's scythe. Then, it moved. Seeing that piece of metal move faster than an arrow brought a whole new meaning to the word incredible. It went through the brick like it wasn't there, and before anyone could wonder what was done, the scythe was back in Gehrman's hand.

He smiled at his work and waited. Slowly, the thug realized what happened. Or he would have, if he could feel his head sliding off his shoulders. The hostage screamed in fear and ran out of the dead arms of the thug into Gehrman's. Thankfully, he'd already sheathed his blade so she didn't hurt herself.

"It's ok, everything's ok." he said.

She smiled up at him and Gehrman felt her squeeze him as tight as she could. It wasn't that hard, but Gehrman put up the act so she'd stop. He gestured to the town with a nod of his head and the woman got his meaning. She curtsied and headed towards the awaiting villagers. Gehrman watched her go with a smile on his face. He then turned to the group, who were looking at him with their jaws on the floor.

"Sorry about that, but if those fine gentlemen saw a man swinging a scythe through their friends, they wouldn't be too kind on staying in the same place or making sane choices."

Robin shrugged "I've got to admit, that's one way to get out of a hostage situation."

"One way, Robin I'm sure you mean the best way." Gehrman said.

"No, the best way would be without making a mess."

"Anything that dies sends a message. I was determined to send a very convincing one."

Robin shook her head "You're not going to listen to reason, are you?"

"You're thinking instead of acting again." Gehrman said.

Robin walked up and punched the man playfully in the shoulder. As they did this, Chrom was ecstatic. The skills that both Robin and Gehrman displayed, they were in a realm of their own. Robin with her tactics and magic, and Gehrman's perfect analysis of the situation. And at the end of it all, they're joking around like nothing was wrong.

They would make perfect Shepherds.

Speaking of which…

Chrom watched as Lissa ran up to Robin and Gehrman. He didn't hear the start of the conversation but he picked up when she started swinging her arms in an attempt to imitate Gehrman's scythe technique.

"Oh man, it was a good thing we were close by when this happened. You guys are amazing! Robin has swords, sorcery and tactics, and Gehrman is a walking reaper! What can't you guys do?"

"I can't flirt or get a date to save my life." Gehrman admitted.

"Seriously?" Robin asked.

"What? Lissa asked."

"Yes, she asks a lot of things." Chrom said, taking the chance but into the conversation "You two certainly aren't helpless victims that's for sure."

"Which only makes the possibility of them being spies even more believable." Frederick chimed in.

Chrom rolled his eyes and Robin winced, but Gehrman didn't seem to care. If anything, he looked like he agreed with him. He could respect that.

"Robin, Gehrman," Chrom said, getting their undivided attention "Would you be willing to join the Shepherds? We could really use Robin's tactical knowledge and Gehrman; your skill would be invaluable."

"Milord!" Frederick screamed "I must protest."

"My mind's made up Frederick. You saw them, both rush into battle without any regard for their own safety."

"Gehrman waiting till the last moment to strike, leaving us on the field alone."

"Frederick, does his scythe look like the kind of weapon that can be used when you're side by side."

"Considering his skill, I wouldn't doubt it wouldn't matter to him."

Robin glanced up at Gehrman who shook his hand "I might take off a toe or two." he admitted.

This got Lissa and Robin to laugh at his joke. Chrom took the moment to look at Frederick. The knight clearly didn't like it, but he took a step back, allowing Chrom to speak. The leader of the Shepherds waited for their answers.

Robin was the first to step forward "I'd be honored."

Chrom smiled "Welcome to the Shepherds, and you, Gehrman?"

The First Hunter just smiled. Join the Shepherds? For once in his life, things were working out one after another.

"I'll you'll have this hunter, I'd be honored."

 **AN: I had an idea, it took up my time, I had to write it down.**

 **So, tell me. Should I keep this going? Should I make this into a series? Because if you people say yes, I will go all the way to endgame if I have to.**

 **If you like it, let me know, tell me where I went wrong and things like that. Or, if you want to throw out ships/pairings, go for it. I currently have nothing set in stone for my plans, so voice what you'd guys like.**

 **And before I forget, my reasoning for Gehrman's characterization is that we don't know much about him beyond what we see in game, which isn't much. We do know that he was a bit of a joker, I imagine him as a sort of Qrow Branwen from RWBY. Bit of a cocky bastard outside of battle, completely serious when in the zone. And along with this, he's high on life now that he doesn't have the Moon Presence looking over his shoulder. He's enjoying his life, and he probably will even more once the rest of the Shepherd's come into play.**

 **Oh god imagine Gehrman and Maribelle in the same room.**

 **Either way, thanks for reading. Voice off if you want to see more and all that.**


	2. The Last Peaceful Night

**The Last Peaceful Night**

Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own Shit. If I did, Bloodborne 2 would be announced by now.

After the battle, and recruitment, the Shepherds headed down the road. The village people offered to allow them to stay, to celebrate. But much to Lissa's surprise, they apparently weren't going to stay the night. Gehrman quickly retrieved his bag, all continents still within and they set off. They traveled for the length of the day, but eventually they had to stop. Like all days, it came to an end. With the light fading, Chrom ordered for a camp fire to be built, and consequently, supper to start. Lissa volunteered clearing a space, just so she could get out of picking up the firewood.

Chrom and Robin set out to get some firewood while Gehrman and Frederick were tasked with getting some supper. When it was decided, both men glanced at one another before walking in opposite directions just so they could get away from one another.

Currently, Robin was picking up sticks and offloading them to Chrom. It was mean of her, letting him take all the hard work, but then again, she didn't have to carry near as much.

"You think that's going to be enough?" Robin asked, handing Chrom one last branch.

The leader of the Shepherds shifted his weight, keeping all the wood in his arms while trying his best to nod.

"This should last us just long enough through the night."

Robin clapped her hands together, clearing off the dust before setting off back to the campsite. Despite their hopes, the best wood for the fire was located a fair distance away from the place where they chose to make camp. It wasn't too bad, but it was still a bit of a walk. And seeing how that neither member of the party cared for silence, they were waiting for the other to start something up. They very well would have stayed there in silence, with both of them waiting. But Robin's curiosity got the better of her.

"Chrom,"

"Huh?"

"What do you think of us? Gehrman and I?" She asked.

Chrom raised an eyebrow "Interesting time to ask questions. Where did this come from?"

Robin shrugged "I don't know. I barely know my own name, I'm walking around a country I know nothing about. I don't even know when the last time I ate was."

Chrom understood. It was reasonable given the circumstances. He had never known someone with amnesia, but he knew that it could be terrifying. What if Robin was leaving behind a family? A brother or sister? Of even a husband. Not likely, she didn't have a ring on her finger, but it was still a possibility. She could be leaving an entire life behind, but here she was. Standing tall and walking, it was amazing. Nothing more need be said.

"I'm sure that Frederick and Gehrman will bring us back a feast worthy of the Exalt herself." Chrom said.

"That I have no doubt about." Robin said "But you still haven't answered my question."

Chrom let out a small chuckle "Fair enough. If I were to start, I'd say that you two are amazing people."

"Flattery is going to get you nowhere." Robin joked as she stepped over a downed tree.

"I mean it. Both of you had no obligation to protect the people of Ylisse. You have no memories, and Gehrman had no allegiance to the people that I've seen. But without even thinking, you both jumped in and helped. You put your lives on the line to make sure that no villagers were hurt. You lead us through the battle effortlessly, and Gehrman saved a woman I feared was going to be hurt, or worse. In the end, everything turned out better than ever all thanks to you too. Because of that, you're friends in my book."

Robin took a glance at the man behind her. She had yet to fully form a full opinion on the man, but what she had so far was good enough for a start. He was kind, noble, handsome, and willing to help those he considers friend. Tactically, it made him weak to sneak attacks. But outside of it, it made him the best possible commander for his troops. He would be a good leader.

Robin bowed her head slightly "Well thank you for that."

"My pleasure." Chrom said.

"So, you respect us and consider us your friends?"

"Yep." Chrom said without hesitation.

"Even when Gehrman was checking out your sister all the way here?" Robin asked.

Chrom's smile dropped off his face. He came to an abrupt halt and stared at Robin. The tactician noticed that he stopped and glanced behind her.

"You didn't notice? If it makes you feel better, he was looking at me too."

Chrom blinked "I… well I had to keep my eyes in front of me so I didn't trip. But… really? Lissa? She's not old enough to marry yet."

He stopped and his eyes gained an angry glint "Wait a second, he just joined and he's already looking to make a move? What kind of man moves that fas-?"

Chrom stopped his tirade when he noticed Robin holding in a laugh. He rolled his eyes "Ha ha very funny."

"I can't have some fun?" Robin asked, her laughter breaking through a tiny bit "You're my first friends, I have to start building memories sometime."

"Yes, but can we leave my sister out of it? If she gets anymore ideas for pranks I'm going to go grey early."

"Noted."

They moved through the brush and arrived back at the sight. Lissa was setting up the sleeping mats while Frederick was readying a few rabbits for supper. Chrom heard his stomach growl at the sight, it had been a while since he'd had rabbit. Robin was a little queasy at the sight of the dead animals, but then she remembered that they were going to be her supper. Needless to say, her stomach overrode her mind.

Frederick looked up from his work and bowed to Chrom "Milord." His smile disappeared when he looked to Robin "Robin."

Undeterred by the glare she was getting, Robin took a seat next to Frederick around the hole where the fire was going to take place.

"Frederick, I see you've got dinner. Have you seen Gehrman?"

The knight shook his head "I haven't seen Gehrman since we parted ways at the start of our assigned tasks."

"He's probably still hunting." Lissa chimed in before taking a seat on the other side of Frederick.

Chrom finished setting up the wood and with a quick spell from Robin, the fire was blazing. Frederick got to work on the rabbits instantly, skinning and preparing them for the meal to come. They waited with bated breath for the knight to finish, their stomachs demanding sustenance. They heard a branch crack behind them and they all looked into the brush to see Gehrman coming into the clearing.

With a fully-grown bear on his back!

Lissa and Robin's jaws hit the floor, Chrom had to quick pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and Frederick dropped the rabbit he was working on. The First Hunter smirked at their surprised faces.

"I hope you're hungry." He dropped the bear carcass down on the ground in front of the fire "Because I got a good meal of all of us."

Lissa looked at the bear, then back to the hunter. Back to the bear, and then the hunter. She massaged her temples, fighting back a headache "You killed a bear! Couldn't you spear something normal?"

"Like what, a rabbit?" Gehrman asked.

Lissa nodded, and it was then that Gehrman noticed the animal Frederick was cleaning. He tipped his hat in respect of the fresh kill and Frederick looked… slightly impressed at the bear. The two men got to work on their respective kills. Size played the key factor in the creation of the meals. Gehrman hacked up chunks of bear meat to use, but Frederick was the one laying them out over the fire. As such, the five of them feasted on rabbit before moving onto the bear. Robin's rabbit barely lasted a second she finished it so fast. In fact, Gehrman was pretty sure that she didn't even breath once while she ate. Eventually, the bear was skinned and it's meat was cooked over the fire. With his work done, Gehrman finally joined his companions next to the fire.

Just like the rabbit, they ate in silence. Robin went from piece to piece, eating as much as she could while Chrom and Gehrman slowly enjoyed themselves. Lissa was… slowly eating her piece while Frederick hadn't even bother making himself a piece. Once he was finished, Chrom let out a content sigh "Ahh. It's been too long since I've tasted bear meat. Delicious."

He then noticed that his sister was still working on her piece.

"Something wrong Lissa?" He asked.

Lissa grimaced and slowly set her piece down "I still think that Gehrman should have gotten us something normal, like Frederick. I swear you're messing with the food chain or something!"

Gehrman bit down on his piece and shrugged "Meat it meat, doesn't really matter what beast it came from."

Chrom nodded in agreement "He's right Lissa, meat is meat. And while I thank Frederick for the rabbits, this bear is going to fill us all up. So, dig in."

"People don't eat bear!" Lissa complained.

"People also don't see a town get sacked every day." Gehrman argued "Hasn't stopped anything from happening."

Lissa pouted at the hunter, earning her a grin from the man.

"Robin, back me up on this… uh… Robin?"

Everyone who wasn't paying attention looked to the snow haired tactician. As it turned out, Robin was still picking off pieces of the bear and having her fill. She hadn't even looked up from her meal this whole time. Lissa sighed in defeat "I suppose anyone would enjoy something if they hadn't eaten in the last few days."

"It's still meat Lissa." Chrom said, pleading with his sister.

"Most meat doesn't smell like old boots!" She stops for a second "Wait, I take it back, boots smell better!"

Gehrman blinked before taking a whiff of his piece of the bear. It smelled just like any other cooked animal to him. He looked down at his boots, and decided against smelling them. Even the presence didn't want to know what those old things smelled like. He didn't care if they were cleaned, he walked through rivers of beast's blood, and that couldn't have been good for the smell of the leather. Next to her, Frederick let out a tired sigh "Every experience makes you stronger milady. Even the ones we don't enjoy."

Lissa crossed her arms and looked at the knight questionably "Really? Then why don't I see you eating any Frederick?"

Frederick's eyes widen when he realizes his blunder, but quickly puts on a smile "Me?...Oh no...worries milady, my rabbit had more than enough meat on it to fill me up."

The blond healer rolled her eyes "Yeah right."

A moment of silence ensued between the group before everyone broke out into laughter at the situation. Once everyone calmed down, Chrom looked to Gehrman "So Gehrman, where are you from?"

The question took the Hunter off guard but he hid his surprise quickly. What was he supposed to tell them? From a city wracked with Beasts and slowly dying? A little house beyond time and space? He looked around, and found that everyone, Robin included was looking at him expectantly.

No choice then.

"Not really much to tell." Gehrman started "I grew up in a city that prided itself on its secrecy. It's called Yharnam, and it… didn't take to kind to guest."

"How so?" Robin asked.

Gehrman let out a rue chuckle "Let's just say had a special way of saying hello and keep it to that."

Robin blinked, that was cryptic. Despite her expression, Gehrman continued.

"The city itself is towering. Building stretched to the skies, scraping the clouds and looking over the smaller buildings below it. The people there are protective of their own. Some of them, I wouldn't trust with a good bottle of whisky, but most of them were good people just trying to get by with the help of the church, doing anything to stay in it's good graces."

"Religion is a powerful force in your city?" Chrom asked.

Gehrman nodded "The church's word was law. With their help, the city grew in size, power and authority. Should the church order it, dozens of men would take up arms against its enemies and they would be willing to do it without hesitation."

"Just like you." Robin said.

Gehrman looked at her with a questioning brow raised.

"You joined the ranks of the army, or whatever militia they used, didn't you? You said you were a blacksmith, but you know how to fight. You have to get the training somewhere, and experience is the best teacher in… anything really."

Gehrman nodded his head in admiration and tipped his cap to her "Sorry I forgot just how sharp you were."

Robin leaned back slightly, basking in the complement. Gehrman shook his head and continued.

"Robin's right, I did join when the call came out. But I was the only one whose call did not ring across the city. It came from a desperate man, seeking help…. A friend even."

Robin's smile dipped slightly. She watched as Gehrman's eyes seemed to grow older. They clouded over, reliving memories that must have been years old. He instinctively gripped the shaft of his sword, or, spear thing, holding onto it like it was a safety line. But then, it's gone and Gehrman's back to smiling once again.

"I think that's enough storytelling for tonight, wouldn't you say?"

Chrom nodded, he didn't catch Gehrman's hidden meaning, but he seemed to agree. It was getting late. Lissa brushed off her dress before taking the closest sleeping mat. Chrom just put his arms behind his head for a pillow and closed his eyes. Frederick kicked some dirt into the fire, putting it out before taking the first watch. Gehrman just fell backward and closed his eyes. A second later, he was asleep.

Most men take a few minutes to fall asleep. But soldiers on the battlefield. When you're in the field, if you want any sleep at all you need to figure out how to instantly go from conscious to unconscious. Clearly, Gehrman had this skill mastered. Clearly, he'd been in the field more than he let on.

But Robin didn't dwell on it, she was tired and wanted just as much sleep as the next Shepherd. She placed her arms under her head and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her instantly. Slowly, everyone found themselves lost in their own dreams. Some of them great and grand. Some of them filled with romance and spectacle. But for Gehrman, he didn't even dream at all.

He couldn't let himself.

His entire being teetered on the edge of the two states of consciousness. He wasn't awake, but he wasn't asleep as well. He wanted to sleep, he did. But he didn't want to dream. If he started dreaming, he would go back. He would see the city he loved, burning and screaming its life away into the dark. He would see Laurence, working himself to death in his lab, all the while saying that he was so close to a breakthrough. He would see Master William, sitting in his chair, mourning the choices of his fallen students. He would see Ludwig, charging out with the people of Yharnam, leaving Gehrman, the old and useless mentor behind. Utterly forgotten and worthless.

And worst of all, he would see Maria. She would be standing proud, her Rakuyo in her hand ready for battle. But slowly, the blood would tarnish her smile. The sights she has seen would be too much for her. And the admiration she had for her partner, would lead her to kill herself just so his name wouldn't be tarnished in the annals of history. He wouldn't see the doll, so kind and comforting. Her smile… how it hurt to see it every second of every moment.

It wasn't the most peaceful of nights for him, but it was far better than what he'd been experiencing. But it seemed that it was going to get cut short. Gehrman heard the rustling of someone else in the group, and his senses switched back to on without his say. He opened his eyes to see the forest ceiling staring back down at him. Looking to the side, he saw Robin and Frederick sleeping calmly and Lissa and Chrom slowly sit up from their positions. The leader of the Shepherd noticed the hunter looking at him.

"Did I wake you up?"

Gehrman shook his head "I'm a light sleeper, don't worry about it."

Lissa sighed of relief "Oh that's good. We were thinking about going for a walk, want to join?"

Gehrman looked to the sky, watching the starlight and the moon shine down upon him. He didn't recognize any of the constellations, probably for the best. Even while he was traveling, he didn't sense any insight around the woods. Nor were there any signs of Great Ones interfering on this plane of existence.

For all he knew, there weren't any great ones. Here's hoping that was the case.

To the question, Gehrman smiled fondly "I haven't had the chance to have a peaceful walk under the starlight in a long time."

He got up and quietly, the three followed an old beat up trail leading through the forest. They walked in silence, though none of them payed that any mind. They were trying to clear their heads in the night air, conversation wouldn't do good to help that along. Lissa looked to the trees, trying to see if she could find any birds. Chrom kept his eyes focused on the area in front of them, leading the group through the brush so they didn't trip over anything. Gehrman, for once in his life, was enjoying the night air. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to just walk through the night with a friend and enjoy the cool breeze. At this point, normally he'd have killed at least a dozen or so beasts and smell like something out of a nightmare.

It was an enjoyable experience. So enjoyable, that Gehrman didn't start noticing things as soon as he otherwise would have. Despite being in the middle of the night, away from the city and anything else, he didn't hear a single animal. There weren't any birds chirping, no animals running through the forest. There weren't even any bugs making some annoying chirping sound. Gehrman placed a hand on his burial blade and stepped in front of Lissa. The healer nearly bumped into the man and Chrom stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see Gehrman scanning the surrounding area while Lissa was looking at him strangely.

"Something wrong Gehrman?" Chrom asked.

Gehrman kept looking through the forest, passed the trees and into the beyond "Do either of you hear anything?"

Chrom and Lissa share a sibling glance, both questioning the other before looking back to Gehrman.

"Nope, I don't hear anything." Lissa said.

"Exactly." Gehrman said.

He brandished the blade of his burial scythe and took a step forward into the clearing. Just then, the ground began to shake underneath them. It had no buildup, no telling of it's coming. One second all was calm, and the next the earth itself was seemingly trying to rip itself apart. Lissa screamed in surprise and fell into her brother's arms. Chrom barely managed to keep the two of them upright, while Gehrman planted his feet and widened his stance. He waited for a second before he noticed the trees in the distance start to fall to the side.

"Run." He ordered.

"Huh?" Lissa questioned.

Gehrman was already running in the opposite direction, not even wasting the time to answer Lissa's question. Thankfully, Chrom was on the same page as the hunter. He pushed his sister along and ran for all he was worth away from the falling trees. As they ran, the ground literally broke apart. A chasm split the earth apart. Seismic powers beyond human comprehension forced a huge chunk of earth skyward.

Then, from the new opening, red hot magma erupted from the earth, lighting the sky with liquid fire. If that wasn't enough, red hot balls of fire shot out from the depths of the magma. They rained down on the forest, setting the trees ablaze and crashing down around the three Shepherds. Chrom and Gehrman dipped and dodged, their physical prowess more than enough to give them enough speed to dodge. Lissa however, with her skirt, was the most impaired when it came to agility. Gehrman's instincts screamed, and he looked to the sky and saw a rock head straight for Lissa. But she didn't see it coming.

The ground underneath Gehrman cracked as he forced his limbs into quickening. He disappeared from sight, leaving only a wispy cloud in his wake as he flew straight at Lissa. The First Hunter wrapped his free hand around Lissa and kept going. They were at least ten feet away when the rock hit, and only then did Lissa's mind catch up to the situation. One instant she was running, the next she was being curried by Gehrman. She would have protested, if she didn't see him cut straight through a tree to keep his momentum going on his run. Lissa felt that anyone who was going to do that, didn't want to be distracted by anything.

Gehrman, with Lissa in tow, followed Chrom down a ledge, away from the fire. They didn't stop running until they arrived in a clearing about half a mile away from the worst of the fire. When he was sure that nothing was going to fall on them, Gehrman finally set Lissa down. The healer stumbled to the ground and took several deep breaths, mostly from shock if anything.

"You alright?" Gehrman asked.

Lissa nodded through breathing "Yeah, thanks for that by the way. But warn me next time you're going to carry me."

"I'll try." The hunter said.

Lissa cracked a smile before her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What IS that!?" She screamed.

Both Gehrman and Chrom followed her finger to the sky line. In the air, a collection of power seemed to appear out of nowhere. It separated itself into hundreds of tiny dots before coming together and exploding in a shockwave of power. That power radiated outwards for a few waves before coming in on itself again. It formed into two hard light circles. They layered on one another, with symbols decorating the space between them. They looked like the words to some ancient language that no one knew. Everything was foreign, except for one. It was only there for a second, but Gehrman saw something that made his blood run cold.

At the bottom of the circle, a single symbol stood out. It was a single straight line with two lines jutting out slightly before coming together at the end of the main line.

The rune for the Hunter.

White light appeared in a crystal line in the center of the circle, before opening. It was a giant eye that seemed to be watching the world. Inwardly, Gehrman cursed himself. It really was too much for him to have one peaceful night.

He expected it to glow, to bulge and explode as light shot out as a beam of power. But instead, something slowly started crawling out of the eye. Seven things fell out of the eye, falling the fifty some feet and crashed into the ground below. Whatever they were, they didn't seem to care about the fall. They got up, and all three of the Shepherd's knew that these things weren't human.

Their flesh was purple and rotting, their eyes glowing an unnatural red. They wore basic leather armor, wielding axes and swords. They stepped forward and let out a roar so inhuman that Gehrman's mind flashed back to the great beasts. Both men readied their weapons and stood in front of Lissa.

"Gehrman," Chrom said, causing the hunter to glance at him "Take care of Lissa."

Gehrman nodded, and slowly lead Lissa back away from the fight that was about to begin. Chrom unsheathed his sword, Falchion and stood ready. The second he was, the first of those things charged forward. It moved like a puppet on a string, but that didn't really do it justice just how fast this this was. It went from standing to a full sprint faster than most first time hunters could quickstep. Thankfully, Chrom was more than ready.

He ducked under the things charge and slashed his blade straight across it's chest. To anyone else, it would have been a fatal blow. But the thing just turned its head and swung its axe. Surprise and shock dulled Chrom's movements, forcing him into blocking the attack. The edge of the axe came inches from his next, but was stopped dead from Chrom's blade. The two warriors struggled against one another for a second. Then, Chrom flipped up the thing's guard and kicked the thing over. Before it could get back up, Chrom leaped into the air and ran his blade straight through its chest.

The thing silently screamed in pain before it started dissolving into purple mist. Lissa smiled at her brother's victory before screaming as something charged her and Gehrman. Unlike the other warriors, it had a more decorative helmet with feathers sticking out the ends. It also seemed broader than its counterparts. At its side, it had a club with spikes running along the sides. It charged Gehrman and Lissa, just as fast as it's friend did to Chrom. Only, at the last second, it moved.

To the normal eye, it would seem as if the thing suddenly got twice as fast, closing the remaining distance in an instant. To Gehrman however, it was something else entirely. He only took a single step, and in that step, he pushed himself straight through the air, ignoring any resistance that he might have gotten for an instant. A quick step, the technique taught to every hunter that walked through the dream or any workshop worthy of the name. It swung its beast cutter but Gehrman parried with the blunt end of his burial blade. Undeterred, his enemy flicked his wrist, revealing a throwing knife and stabbed it straight towards Gehrman's heart.

Thinking quickly, Gehrman tipped the shaft of his scythe off his back and in front of himself. The knife sparked off the hilt of the blade as Gehrman swung it over and around himself, connecting to the end of the blade on its way passed. He pushed the club away and spun his scythe around, catching the enemy on the back of the head. But clearly, he was dealing with a hunter with some experience. It ducked, narrowly avoiding getting its head taking off. In the same moment, it dodged back. Gehrman readied his scythe and the two fighters regarded one another.

To Lissa, it all seemed to happen in a second. Both Gehrman and the thing he was fighting were moving faster than she thought possible. She had questions, obviously, but right now she was just thankful that Gehrman was here for her.

Gehrman however, wasn't having many happy thoughts. The majority of his mind was looking for opening in his opponent's guard. He had other thoughts yes, but they wouldn't help with the battle at hand. So, he ignored them and focused instead on the battle. His opponent tilted its head at an unnatural angle.

They waited, then they moved. Both of them shot forward faster than an arrow at met one another with a clash of sparks. Two spikes on the side of the club didn't survive the impact, but its wielder didn't seem to mind. It pulled back and Gehrman kept up the pressure, not allowing it any time for reprieve. He launched his scythe forward, up and over its head before swiftly pulling back. Luckily for the thing, it only caught the back of its head, but it was still enough. The sickening sound of flesh being forced off a body filled the air as black blood erupted from the thing. It wasn't enough to kill it, but it did cause it to stumble forward. Gehrman swung his scythe in an upward motion, sending it flying into the air. He jumped after it, hooking his scythe around it's body and smashing it down to earth. His scythe sang as it cut through the air, carving through the wind as its tip was aimed right at the thing's head. Whatever it was, it moved its head at the last second, striking back with its club at it moved. Even though Gehrman wanted to dodge, he couldn't. The universal law of gravity determined where you were going to go when you started falling. And yes, if he channeled his arcane, he could change his position, but against an opponent like this, it wasn't worth it.

Gehrman tilted his head to the side, narrowly avoiding losing an eye as one spike scraped along his face. It drew a bit of blood, but not enough to be considered more than a paper cut. Gehrman knew the pain of getting his chest ripped out repeatedly and it didn't even slow him down. And that was when he was older than a wrinkle on dirt. Here, he figured he could go even longer.

Redoubling his efforts, he slammed his foot down on the thing's elbow. He heard something crack, and it dropped its weapon. It stabbed Gehrman's leg with the knife, but Gehrman thanked it for the new cramp by putting the tip of his scythe through its skull. It convulsed and then disappeared into a pile of purple mist. Gehrman sighed and cracked his neck. But he stopped when he heard Lissa scream.

His head snapped around as one of those things raised its axe, about to end it all. Instantly, Gehrman was back in Yharnam. He watched as a beast towered over a screaming girl. It brought it's claws down and the screaming stopped. The girl's head fell to the side, limp, her eyes still open and pleading for someone.

That, had been Gehrman's first hunt. The first night he went into the city to fight against the scourge that Laurence told him about. He would kill the beast, but he never killed the memory. A little girl, who didn't deserve the fate she received. Years later, Maria asked him, why do you hunt for people you don't know? In response, the First Hunter smiled.

" _These people, these kind, innocent people, are not beasts. No matter who you are, no matter your past, you don't deserve to live as a beast. I hunt… so that they don't have to spend another second screaming in their nightmare._ "

Anger and desperation rushed through Gehrman, forcing him to forget any pretenses of holding back. Instinct forced a bit of arcane energy into his legs, causing them to glow an ethereal blue. Then, he moved. Time seemed to move to a crawl as Gehrman closed the distance. It moved it slow motion while Gehrman wasn't hindered by anything. He was going to make it, he was sure of it. He wasn't going to let this thing hurt anyone! But, someone else jumped in to make sure that he would.

At first, he thought it was Chrom, given the blue armor. But Chrom couldn't quickstep, and whoever this was could. He stepped into the small space between the creature and Lissa. He raised his blade and ready to block and stop the axe dead in its tracks should the creature be given the chance. Then, an instant later, Gehrman sliced his scythe right down the middle. The two sides of the thing fell apart and turned into mist before it hit the ground. Lissa sank to her knees in relief and Gehrman took a second to make sure she wasn't hurt before checking out the newcomer.

He was average height and wore blue leather armor with several pieces of metal protecting vital areas. Other than him having blue hair, Gehrman couldn't tell anything more because of the newcomer's mask. He seemed to regard Gehrman, then his scythe before taking off to fight the remaining creatures still in the forest. Gehrman felt a little peeved, but he paid it no mind. He stabbed his scythe into the ground and helped Lissa to her feet.

The healer smiled her thanks before her eyes bulged "Gehrman your leg!"

The first hunter glanced down at his leg, where the knife was still sticking out.

He shrugged "I've had worse."

Lissa gave him a deadpanned look "That doesn't matter!" She screamed.

She knelt as Chrom joined the two of them. The leader of the Shepherd's had a line to sweat running down his face from fighting. He was about to ask something before noticing the knife sticking out of Gehrman's leg.

"It's not too bad." Gehrman said.

Just to show he wasn't lying, he didn't even react when Lissa pulled it out and started dressing it. Chrom took Gehrman at his word and checked how their situation was. More of those things had come from the portal. In the clearing, there was about five of them with a few extras in the forest but they probably didn't have to worry much about those. Lissa finished dressing Gehrman's wound just as Frederick and Robin appeared out of the brush. Naturally, the knight was instantly at his charges side.

"Milord, milady, are you hurt?"

"We're fine Frederick," Chrom said, reassuring the knight "The only one here that got hurt is Gehrman here."

"Hurt is a strong word, I got annoyed more than anything." Gehrman said in his defense.

Lissa and Robin looked at his bandaged leg before giving him a questioning look. Gehrman decided that it would be best to look at the situation. He picked up his scythe, disengaging the blade and holding it at the ready while Robin's face went through several different emotions at once as she got a good luck at what they were fighting.

"Are those things common around here?" She asked.

"They aren't from Ylisse I can tell you that much." Chrom said.

He glanced at Gehrman and the hunter shook his head "I've never seen anything like them."

That was a bit of a lie. The kin could get ugly when they wanted to, but it didn't really matter to Gehrman. He'd never seen walking corpses before, so it was good enough.

Robin pointed to Gehrman and Frederick "Gehrman, Frederick, you're in front. We take them down one at a time, don't waste time, cut them down."

The two men glanced at one another, going through a similar situation as the hunting. Only thing time, they looked at one another's weapons and seemed to be content with the situation.

"Chrom, you and Lissa are with me. You and I will support the sides while Lissa keeps us all healed."

The group got into formation and charged. There was no battle cry, no loud exclamation of challenge. They were a soundless machine, running through the field towards the first creature. It raised its sword, ready to strike but Frederick ran it through the chest as Gehrman took off its head. They did it so fast the group didn't even break stride. What did get them to break apart, was the archer. It pulled out it's bow and fired several shots at the Shepherds. Everyone chose a side and jumped, or in the case of Gehrman, ducked to get to safety. The creature reached into its quiver for another arrow, but earned itself a trip straight to the afterlife as a horse crashed into it like a demon from the pit.

She cursed under her breath when the thing kept moving before putting her spear through its head.

"Damned monsters! Alright! Who wants to see how my spear tastes next!?"

Apparently, there was one that did. An axeman charged her horse ready to kill the animal and the rider. For its dedication into killing, it earned an arrow in its eye socket. It flipped over and fell to the ground dead as another figure stepped into the fray. He looked… like a dandy if anything.

"Hold milady!" He called.

The mounted knight looked just as confused as everyone else "Huh?"

The man seemed completely at ease despite the fire and his bluntness "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting. Why would you leave me in your sweet dust?"

"... who the hell are you?"

The intent was obvious, but it was clearly lost on the poor man.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are, it's only natural."

Robin looked at Gehrman with a look that said 'Do you know this guy?'

Gehrman just shrugged. He was used to crazy at this point. Nobody left the School of Mensis with all of their sanity still intact.

Outside of the private exchange, the man continued "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides across history's greatest stage! I am he who puts arch, in archer! My name, dear lady is Vi-"

The mounted knight almost kicked the man in his head she moved away so fast. This at least put a damper on his spirits.

"Virion, my name is Virion."

Gehrman blinked at the sight and laughed a little. Micolash would have loved this guy. The hunter got up and took a stance next to him. Instantly, Virion's downcast gaze was replaced with his smile.

"Ah good sir, I'm sorry but I must-."

"Start shooting at these things and flirt with the knight later." Gehrman said interrupting the man.

Virion looked a little perturbed but Gehrman knew how to change that "If you kill these things, don't you think that'll impress the lovely lady?"

Virion's expression turned thoughtful, then, he smiled.

"A brilliant observation good sir. I shall endeavor to cast down every one of these vermin so that I might-."

At this point, Gehrman just left and got back into position with Frederick. The heavy knight broke into a stride as he and Gehrman rushed for a swordsman. The two men didn't exactly attack the poor knight more than they obliterated it. One second, it was swinging its sword, the next, it was in several pieces. Across the battlefield, the mounted knight was running her spear through an axeman's face and with a single arrow from Virion, the job was finished. The final one of those things was getting double teamed by Robin and Chrom. Chrom clashed his blade against his opponents again and again until it shattered. The poor thing moaned questionably a second before Robin put a lightning ball into its chest. It flew through the air, crashing into the ground. It tried to get up, but Chrom ran over and cut off its head before it had the chance.

Everyone looked around, trying to see if there were anymore, but breathed a sigh of relief when nothing came. Slowly, they made their way to the center of the clearing as the masked man appeared from out of the bush. Chrom, Robin and Gehrman took steps to greet the man, but he was as stoic as ever.

"It seems that there are no more of those creatures left." Frederick said, using his boot to clean off his spear "This young man took care of the rest."

The man didn't even bother looking at Frederick and responding to the complement. Lissa took a hesitant step forward.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So... thank you."

Chrom smiled and held out a hand. The masked man looked at the hand like it was poisonous, or at least covered in something unsanitary. The man was completely undisturbed by the fact "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom, can I ask yours?"

The masked man looked at Chrom for a second before his lips slowly curved upwards into a smile "You may call me Marth."

Chrom blinked, "Marth? Like the hero king of old?"

His surprise quickly turns to a kind smile "Well, you certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn to fight?"

Marth takes a step back "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters on the blink of an endless nightmare. What you witnessed tonight was nothing but a sweet dream in comparison."

Then, just like that he started to walk away but Gehrman wasn't going to let it end right there. He cleared his throat, stopping Marth in his tracks.

"Marth, what workshop do you hail from?" he asked.

It wasn't a harmless question, even though he deserved as much. After all, he had made sure that Lissa wasn't going to be harmed. But that thing knew a quick step, a clunky, unfinished version but close enough to the real thing to make the first hunter question it. And once more, this man knew how to quickstep. Gehrman's question stopped Marth in his tracks. His hand slowly circled around his sword and he had to visibly restrain himself from touching the blade. Marth glanced back but didn't say anything. He just walked away, leaving the group where they stood. This had the double effect of confusing almost everyone and angering Lissa. She didn't like cryptic, she liked straight answers!

"Not much for conversation is he?" Robin commented.

"It appears that his skills lie elsewhere. I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Frederick said "But for now, I'm more concerned about the capitol. We should make haste."

Chrom nodded "Yeah, we're only a few hours away so we should be there before long."

"Augh, more walking!" Lissa complained "Haven't we had enough excitement today?"

Chrom ruffled his sister's hair as the two started on the way. Frederick followed soon after and Robin would have joined them. But she stopped when she noticed Gehrman looking into the forest where Marth had disappeared too. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"Gehrman, something wrong?"

Gehrman seemed to snap out of his concentration at the sound of his name.

"Sorry?"

"We're leaving, all of us." Robin said half glancing at the fleeting forms of the mounted knight and Virion.

Gehrman blinked and put on his smile "Ah yes. Shall we?"

He started making his way, but something was still bugging her.

"Gehrman, that question you asked Marth. What was it about?"

Gehrman glanced to her and Robin noticed that his smile never faded, even for an instant.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing, I promise."

Gehrman forced the smile, and he hoped that Robin would believe it. She didn't, and some part of Gehrman knew that she wouldn't. But he couldn't live with the alternative. Marth… he used the quickstep, and so did that creature that he fought. Only hunters can use that. Which means, that there had to be a workshop here. And judging from Marth's reaction, it was quite the secretive workshop. But with a workshop came hunters.

And from hunters, old blood.

Gehrman watched his companions walk down the road. Chrom, so trusting and kind. He deserved a life free from the stresses of war and the horrors that came with it. Lissa, young, but full of fire and determination to be useful to her friends and family. Frederick, who would give his very soul if it meant saving his charges. Then, Robin, who without any memories, wanted nothing more than to help those that couldn't fight for it themselves. Despite not knowing them for long, Gehrman considered himself a good judge of character. He knew compassion when he saw it, and he knew kindness as well. It was rare in Yharnam, so he remembered every moment. Everyone here, just wanted to help.

Laurence just wanted to help as well, but Gehrman wasn't going to let the same mistake happen twice.

He gripped the end of his blade. The next time he found Marth, he prayed that he isn't alone. Because if he was, then Gehrman wouldn't be able to stop himself. He would rip the location of his workshop, and how many members it had out of him, no matter what he had to do to get it. He would kill Marth if he had to, and any member in that workshop. And if he had to, he'd go to war against an entire city. Because these people, these Shepherds, they were good. They were kind, innocent people. They deserved to live their dream.

On that road, the First Hunter promised to them, and to himself, that he wouldn't let them fall into his nightmare.

 **AN: Well, seems like people want to see more of this. Hopefully the outcry is equally nice with this chapter.**

 **To answer a few questions, I see this as more of a narrative story, meaning in game classes don't have much sway over anything. But if I had to say, Gehrman wouldn't be a hunter.**

 **He'd be the maxed out advanced version of the class.**

 **Think up a name, cause I got nothing. Just not Reaper though, too generic for my tastes.**

 **And concerning a poll of who Gehrman is going to end up with, I'll put it up the second I get the chance/get a list in front of me so I don't forget anyone.**

 **Finally, concerning Gehrman's promise of protecting people. It's in his nature/my characterization of him. He just wants to help as many people as he can so they can live happy lives. In his experience, if you don't protect something, it's going to die. Look at Maria. He loved her, but he didn't keep her close enough to stop her from ending her own life just to protect his name. So here, he's going to go out of his way to make himself look like a damned angel of death. And he'll do it to. When you fight him in game, he's probably in his weakest moment, being so old and decrepit. But here, he's in his prime again. So, if you've ever played Bloodborne, you know what this guy can do as an old man. Imagine what he can do here.**

 **Food for thought!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading guys.**


	3. A New City

The remainder of the journey for the five Shepherds was, thankfully, and somewhat surprisingly, uneventful. The only thing really of note was Virion trying to chat up the mounted knight who introduced herself to the group as Sully. She was a Shepherd as well, surviving under Frederick as part of the mounted division.

Virion was well… Virion.

He was a noble, that much was certain, but beyond that no one knew much about him. Other than he flirted with anything that moved. That of course, included Robin when Sully threatened to put her spear so far up his ass that he could kiss someone across the room with it should he flirt with her again. It was a hollow threat, Gehrman knew, but Virion didn't and the First Hunter, for reasons even the Great Ones don't understand, forgot to tell him.

He might remember, one of these days. Unlikely, but still a possibility.

But, back to the matter of Virion's wiles, his… seduction of Robin was just as flowery and over the top as his introduction to Sully. He even went so far as to gently take her hand and kiss her fingers. Robin, who had no memory of how to respond to such an indictment, did the only thing she could conceivably do. She silently pleaded for help among her other Shepherds.

Sully was already gone, heading off to tell the border guard that they were coming. Frederick didn't see the problem, or maybe he did see it but thought it funny. Lissa tried and failed to hold back a laugh. Chrom, to his credit, tried to break the two apart, but Virion was adamant. That left Gehrman whose knowledge in these matters was somewhat limited. But, with what limited knowledge he did have, he kindly persuaded Virion to stop flirting with Robin.

By showing him just how sharp his burial blade was.

The First Hunter ran a finger over the edge of the blade, just barely enough to touch it. He pulled it back and showed that it neatly cut through his glove and the first few layers of skin.

"Now, Virion, as a man of class yourself you must see the importance of maintenance with your weapons."

Virion, who was a few shades paler at this point nodded with his trademark grin "Ah yes my good man, my bow requires only the finest of oils to insure that it fires with the greatest of ease."

Gehrman wasn't an expert on bows, not many hunters ever used them in his time. The arrows didn't have the destructive power to pierce the sides of the beast at any measureable rate. In his twilight years in the workshop, Gehrman did hear rumors of a young hunter who built a bow to fight the beasts. If he remembered correctly, the young hunter was mocked at for making something that didn't follow the same norm. That norm included bludgeoning, or ripping the beasts to death or in the case of the Oto and powder kegs, blowing it up and then burning the ashes to make sure. Gehrman never met the man, but he could see what the young hunter was truly trying to say.

Unlike his brothers, he wanted to show the beasts mercy. Putting a single arrow into the eye and killing it instantly brought the people these beasts once were a peace they wouldn't have gotten anywhere else. Instead of suffering through the pain of fire or the horror of the blade. It was quick, as painless as possible, and it was merciful. A man after Gehrman's own ideology.

Pushing back the thoughts, he nodded his understanding to Virion's matter "Yes, the maintenance for my blade takes a bit of time. After all, cleaning off all the blood and entrails that gets on the blade is a real problem."

Virion paled just a little more.

"That comes mostly for the design, the blade is curved so to take off the head as quickly and cleanly as possible. Clean for everywhere else but the blade becomes covered in it. So the second I get the chance to I'm going to need to clean the blade so it stays just as sharp. It has to be able to gut a man straight through the stomach and through his skull or else why have a nice blade? I'd be willing to show you a demonstration if you want. But you're going to have to help with the clean u-."

"You know my good sir, I think the good captain was going to take you to the palace." Virion said, quickly making his way ahead "I myself must… join the fair Sully in the barracks! Yes, indeed. Good meeting you, but I must be off."

And just like that, he all but sprinted down the trail towards the towering city in the distance. Gehrman allowed himself a rather cruel chuckle and sheathed his blade. He felt someone jab him in the side and glanced to see Robin smirking up at him.

"Wasn't that a bit much?"

"Not really, blood rusting the blade is a real problem that I have to deal with." Gehrman said nonchalantly.

His comment earned him yet another jab. This time, he pretended that it actually hurt rubbing the spot and wincing in pain. Robin threw her hands into the air, as if making Gehrman feel pain was some sort of honor. Playing along, the hunter bowed his head in defeat and respect. Robin, ever the merciful ruler, knighted him for show and threw her head back in laughter, so did Lissa only seconds later. Gehrman shared with a slight chuckle, one which Chrom copied. Even Frederick put on a bit of a smile.

A little while later, the group arrived at the edge of the city, where the border watch was keeping a close eye on the ins and outs of the city. Clearly, Sully and Virion had vouched for them as the guards immediately stood at attention when they approached. Gehrman noticed they actually stood in attention of Chrom and Lissa, but he was the captain of the Shepherds and Lissa was his sister. They were waved through, and Robin and Gehrman got their first full eyeful of the capital city of Ylisse.

The first thing that stood out to both of them was the people. As they got closer to the palace, the amount of people running through the streets to get to a market or just go along with their lives. For Robin, it was a welcome sight. Everyone was smiling, living, enjoying every second under the safety of the royal guard. Seemed that Chrom had quite a lot of sheep that needed to be protected. She turned to Gehrman who… looked stunned.

The poor hunter looked to be in shock. He stood there, motionless, taking in the entire sight of the market before him. He saw everyone in the square, and thought only one thing.

They were happy.

He was expecting the people to be content with the lives, considering they didn't have any scourge that needed to be purged. Despite that, the sight was a shock. No one was wary of one another. No one was scared they might be visited one night by the black cloaked church hunters, or even becoming a beast themselves. Everyone was happy.

To Gehrman… it looked like paradise.

Chrom saw his new companions expression and chuckled "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Gehrman didn't take his eyes off the people but he nodded his head "Yes, it is."

Chrom felt a sense of pride well up in his chest. The capitol might not be much from right here, but it was still nice to see his city impress a visitor just with this. Frederick took a stand next to him "It seems like the people haven't been affected by the plight we saw in the forest."

He sees Gehrman's expression and raises a questioning brow "You act as if you've seen a ghost."

"I just… haven't been able to see something like this in… a long time." Gehrman whispered.

Lissa bounded to his side and gave him a warm smile "Then how does it feel to see it again?"

"It… it feels good. Your people must be loved by your Exalt."

Chrom nodded "Yeah. The Exalt has spent most of her life trying to help the lives of the citizens. She goes above and beyond anything that has ever been done, by any of our previous rulers, our father included."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Robin said.

Lissa flashed a toothy smile "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for."

"Sounds like she would be." Gehrman said offhandedly.

He took a second to look up at the grand palace. Without meaning to, he started comparing the structure to the grand cathedral in Cathedral Ward. Both structures were towering buildings with huge columns stretching into the sky. Gehrman was pretty sure the Grand Cathedral was larger, but the greatest difference was probably how open it was. The palace seemed… inviting. It sparkled with a sort of brilliance that welcomed anyone who looked to it. It was a welcome change from the horror's of Yharn….

 _Wait, did she say sister?_

Gehrman's mind processed the information instantly and he felt a smile crawl it's way onto his face. Next to him, Robin had a similar moment of realization, except she didn't smile. She dropped to one knee with a horrified expression on her face.

"Mylord, my lady, forgive me for my rude behavior."

Chrom and Lissa blinked at the sudden declaration before they had to hold themselves upright as they started laughing. Even Frederick started laughing. Robin slowly stood back up, looking a bit embarrassed. Gehrman gave her a good natured smile before noticing Lissa look at him expectantly.

"Sorry Lissa, I've worked with Prince and Princesses before."

That was a lie. But Laurence was close enough in his book with the power he had over the church. The healer looked a little disappointed, but it didn't stop her from smiling. Chrom smiled as well before leading the way to the palace.

"We better get inside, Emm will be waiting for us."

As they approached the palace, a great set of oak doors that opened for the prince and princess. Inside, several soldiers with armor similar to Frederick's stood at attention before leading them through the hall.

The great hall definitely earned it's name. Huge marble columns stretched to the heavens while the remainder of the wall space was filled with painting detailing different parts of Ylisse history. One was of a knight leading the charge of his army against an opposing force. Another was of a huge man with a monstrous great sword fighting an equally massive black knight. In the center of the hall, a giant statue of a knight stood ready to defend the royal room. Gehrman and Robin assumed this was the so called Hero King Marth. Not that either of them actually knew.

As they walked, several of the guards started to take notice to the two new faces walking through. Robin ignored most of the more hurtful looks, opting to instead look at the paintings and architecture in greater detail. Gehrman however, noticed that inside the great hall, he found the first true difference between Yharnam and Ylisse.

The number of gorgeous woman in armor was far, far higher than he expected. He took careful note of every single one of the female knights before his eyes landed on what he assumed to be the youngest of the bunch. And if Maria wasn't in his memory, she would probably take the cake of the most beautiful woman Gehrman had ever seen. Crimson hair, excellent legs, ample breast plate.

 _The upsides of living here instead of Yharnam continue to grow._ He thought.

He saw that her eyes seemed to linger on Chrom for a bit longer than what he thought was normal. He checked, sure enough, the prince didn't notice at all. Seems Gehrman had yet another thing that he needed to tell the men of the Shepherds.

As they got to the rear of the great hall, another knight stepped up to greet them. She had the same style of armor as the previous female knights, but the way she held herself and the decorations on her armor spoke of authority and position.

"Commander Philia." Chrom greeted.

Philia bowed her head to the prince, but neglected to say anything else. She lead the group to the center of the throne room and eventually, the throne itself. Like any good throne, it had it's exalt sitting and waiting to take visitors to the court.

The Exalt Emmeryn was as every queen or ruler should be. Beautiful, regal, every inch of her radiating power and authority. But it wasn't the kind that seemed to crush any of those who stood beneath them. It was the kind of power that promised to protect and serve, not destroy or conquer.

"Presenting her royal highness, the Exalt Emmeryn." Philia declared.

"Please Philia, we are all friends here, there is no need for formalities." Emmeryn beamed, her voice was soft, but it carried throughout the entire room. It was like a great one out there was making sure that everyone in the room got to hear her voice.

"Apologies your grace, force of habit." Philia said, but she clearly didn't really care one way or the other.

Emmeryn gave her a warm smile before she was nearly tackled off her feet by a running Lissa. She threw herself into the older woman's arms and Emmeryn gently stroked her hair.

"Hello Lissa," Emmeryn said, a gentle laugh in her voice "I trust that campaign with Chrom and Frederick was fun?"

"Yeah!" Lissa said, her voice as enthusiastic as always before sombering just a little "But then there was that whole thing with monsters and fire shooting from the ground."

Gehrman expected Emmeryn to show a bit of surprise, but instead her smile just seemed to grow even brighter "It's fine, a war council will convene shortly to decide how to deal with this new threat."

Chrom approached his sister, giving her a light hug.

"Hello Emm."

The two older siblings embraced before Emmeryn finally took notice of Robin and Gehrman.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you two."

The other guards in the room seemed to take notice of the two as well. In an instant, they were the center of attention. A little awkward for Robin, not being used to having the spotlight on her. But thankfully, Gehrman knew how to play a crowd when he needed to. What's the point of being a mentor when you can't control your students? The hunter removed his hat and bowed with his hand over his heart, the traditional hunters salutations.

"Greetings Exalt, I am Gehrman, Hunter and Blacksmith, at your service."

He shot Robin a quick look and the amnesiac quickly followed suit, bowing in a similar manner to him. It ticked her off that this stance was clearly intended with a hat in hand, but she made it work. Emmeryn laughed lightly at the display.

"There's no need for such gracious motives, but I thank you nonetheless. How did you meet Chrom and Lissa?"

"We found them in a field." Chrom explained "Robin was out cold and Gehrman was attempting to help her with what limited supplies he had. He is a traveler from the city of Yharnam while Robin has… amnesia."

Emmeryn gave her brother a questioning glance, one that everyone in the room read effortlessly.

"I know sister, however, both of them have put their lives on the line in order to help the people of Ylisse." Chrom said, defending the two "With Robin's help, we were able to save Southtown without a single casualty. And despite being a traveler, Gehrman was willing to help everyone he came across. In fact, without him, I fear that Lissa might not be with us today."

Emmeryn looked over to Lissa "Is this true?"

Lissa's head went up and down so fast that Gehrman briefly wondered if she secretly knew quickening.

"Yep, he swept me off my feet and carried me to safety."

 _Actually I carried you to another battlefield but to each there own._ Gehrman thought.

Emmeryn appeared to relax a little "Ah, that's good to hear. Gehrman, I thank you for your kindness. Please, if there is anything that I can offer you, it shall be given."

In an unusual display, the Exalt bowed her head to Gehrman. The hunter didn't know about the culture here, but he knew this was something you didn't see everyday. But, he didn't mind the feeling. Throughout his hunts, he never once was thanked by the people of Yharnam. He was in the shadows, working and helping where he could. His name wasn't even remembered beyond the few high ranking members of the church who knew him and his students. Even Laurence wouldn't publicly thank him for his work.

So, this would make the first time Gehrman heard the words thank you.

He knew he shouldn't use this as an opportunity. But, it was the best that he could get.

"I only have a question your excellence." Gehrman said.

"Oh?" Emmeryn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Has this kingdom ever used blood, or looked to the stars for power and guidance?" Gehrman asked.

In the silence that ensued, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone looked at Gehrman like he'd just gone crazy. Chrom thought he was going to ask a question about his new position, he just seemed like the man who would do something like that. But… blood? And the power of the stars? What is that?

Lissa's smile wavered for a second before her face scrunched up and did it's best impression of confusion. Robin was right there with Lissa. She didn't know what to expect, but why blood and the stars? Frederick, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at the hunter. Interesting question, and one that seemed more militaristic in nature.

Emmeryn kept her face neutral "Might I ask why you wish to know this?"

Her tone was clearly questioning, but not hostile.

Gehrman figured it would be, it wasn't the best way to get his information, but form the Exalt herself, he wouldn't get a better source.

"When we fought the forest, the creatures that we encountered used a technique known as a quick step. The only people that can do this, are those who have partaken in a blood ritual or gained power from the cosmos. I believed that power to be limited to my city, but seeing that I know it to be false. As such, I was wondering if anyone here has partaken in the blood."

It was a testament to Emmeryn's self control that she didn't dismiss the story outright. Partaking in blood? It sounded like forbidden dark magic more than anything.

But, if this was his request.

"The people of this land put their trust in one another and the goddess Naga above. There is no people that I know of that uses blood, nor do we look to the stars for power of any kind. For that you have my word."

Gehrman let out a sigh of relief "Thank you your grace."

"I must admit, an interesting question. Most uses of blood here would be considered forbidden dark magic. But someone such as yourself hasn't done such things, no?"

Robin paled as she remembered Gehrman's display the day they first met. He all but teleported out of her sight and then suddenly reappeared later. If that was a quick step, and only people who took the blood were able to do it…

Gehrman smiled "Actually your grace, I was one of the first in the city to partake of the blood."

The reaction was instant. Every guard gripped their weapons a little tighter and Frederick looked ready to skewer Gehrman right then and there. Emmeryn raised a single hand, and everyone in the room lowered their guard. A single motion was enough to calm everyone.

Emmeryn looked down at Gehrman, but this time a little warily.

"Why did you, if I might ask?"

"Convenience." Gehrman said "Despite what you might think, the blood is used as medicine. In my city, there is no sickness that cannot be cured with the blood. It cleanses the body, allowing the people to live free from anything. My batch was one of the first, so I volunteered in order to ease my fellow man."

"It sounds like it was a risk to take of the blood." Emmeryn said.

"I had complete faith in the man who gave me the transfusion." Gehrman said.

The exalt looked at the hunter, and saw pure conviction in his eyes. He spoke the truth. She turned to Chrom "Do you intend to make them Shepherds?"

Chrom nodded "Yes, Robin is to become out tactician. And with Gehrman as our blacksmith, we no longer have to worry about faulty equipment or being ripped off during local sales."

Emmeryn nodded "It seems that you've already made up your mind."

"I have."

"As have I," Frederick said stepping forward "Your excellence, while both Robin and Gehrman could be a grain boon to our cause, there still lies the possibility of them being spies. And from the way that Gehrman speaks so casually about such a vile practice, I believe they are not to be trusted."

Robin shot the knight a betrayed look, but he didn't even look at her to respond. Emmeryn looked to Chrom "Do you trust them?"

Chrom nodded "With my life, both of them."

"Then that's good enough for me." Emmeryn said "Welcome to Ylisse, Gehrman, Robin, thank you for offering your services to the Shepherds."

Well, that was easy. Robin thought.

Gehrman bowed his head again, a simple gesture of thanks.

"Philia, would you please lead Gehrman to the forge? He is allowed to take whatever he wishes to help my brother's cause."

The commander didn't even hesitate, she bowed at the waist and walked over to Gehrman. The two warriors regarded one another before she wordlessly walked out of the throne room. Gehrman tipped his hat to Lissa, Chrom and Robin as he left to follow Phila.

Robin watched the two of them go but was suddenly knocked off her feet as Lissa started pulling her along "Come on! They're going to start the meeting soon, so I get to show you the Shepherds garision!"

"Wait Lissa slow down!" Robin called as she was dragged along by the smaller woman.

Emmeryn watched the entire scene with a smile on her face "You've found more interesting company Chrom."

The prince of the realm nodded "Yes, they'll fit right in."

Philia lead the First Hunter through the corridors and hallways that seemed to snake through the building before they arrived in a small training ground surrounded by several different houses. The training grounds were occupied with several knights and mages who practiced their swords and spells respectively on training dummies. Phila didn't waste any time, taking the path around the field towards the furthest of the houses. Gehrman followed and noted the weapons the soldiers were using.

Standard swords, spears, bows and axes. For the magic, there seemed to be fire, wind and lightning based attacks. The very sight of the weapons physically pained Gehrman. Standard swords, not a single addition or variability on any of them. That would be the first thing that he changed. If he was going to be a blacksmith, he was going to arm the shepherds with _real_ weapons.

They might protest, but this is for the best.

The two got to the last house and Philia opened the door and gestured inside. Inside was a mechanics dream. Raw oar lined the walls along with every single piece of machinery you'd expect a forge to have. Anvils, hammers, straightening irons and Gehrman's favorite, the smelting forge.

"This is to be your workstation while you are stationed here." Philia instructed "Should anyone come in, offer your services. If they don't need anything, return to your projects. Projects possibly given to you include sets of armor, weapons, repairs and more. Do you understand?"

"Everything is clear." Gehrman said.

Philia nodded "I will send someone should anything arise."

With that less than warming response, Gehrman set his burial blade down and clapped his hands together. This was like waking up from the dream and finding himself in the Healing Church workshop. Now, Gehrman had every tool he'd ever want right in front of him. At least, with what he could see. He'd made saw cleavers, hunter axe's, and threaded canes with what amounted to scraps in the dream.

Here, oh he could put the wonders of Cainhurst to shame with these things so long as he had good oar to work with. A pity he couldn't get his hands on any siderite, what he wouldn't give for an additional burial blade. But for now, he had make do with just using the metal here. First a test.

Gehrman took his place behind the main forge and with practiced motion, stoked the fires and reloaded them with fresh coal. The second he got a good fire burning, Gehrman took one of the swords lining the walls. It was undecorated and without any real fault. A simple template to follow. He took it in his hand and slammed it against the nearest anvil. A ringing sound screamed throughout the small room, but Gehrman was able to ignore it for the most part.

He checked the edge of the blade, completely cracked and bent. Standard iron, good thing that hadn't changed between worlds. Yes, the sword wasn't built for a hunter's strength and this blade probably didn't have the best care put into it when it was made, but that was still a problem. The fact that iron weapons seemed to be the norm was… annoying. He built weapons out of steel, they were the only thing that was able to do lasting damage against both beasts and humans alike. From what Gehrman could see, there wasn't any here.

Ok then, that's the first thing off his list. He removed his jacket, hanging it up against the wall before starting the painfully boring process of creating steel. He raised the fires as hot as they would go, making them ready to remove any and all impurities in the iron. His hands moved on autopilot, working the stove, the pots and other such tools while his mind retreated elsewhere.

Emmeryn had given her word, and Gehrman detected no lie in her statement. There really was no blood here. The people got their power from one another and faith alone. While it was comforting, being the only beast in a world of good men. But that still begs the question, how were there other hunters here?

If no one truly used the blood to Emmeryn's knowledge, then ether the workshop that Marth hailed from was truly small and secretive. If that was the case, then there were less members for Gehrman to deal with. But, he also entertained the possibility that someone else might have come to this world just as he did. He was given an audience with what he now new as a goddess. If she had the power to bring him here, then what's the chance that she could bring others?

But, she wanted him to help save the world with the Shepherds. Why would someone like that, want to pit two hunters against one another? It would only bring more chaos. If she was a great one, he could see the appeal, those things would do anything for sick entertainment. But, they were sympathetic in nature. Sympathetic to the cause so long as it suited their own ends. He wanted to be useful again, to be a master of hunters once more. What he got was a prison.

There wasn't much he could do now, given his station, but if he had the chance he'd start looking for Marth and his companions. This castle was probably filled with spies and other such informants for Emmeryn. Chrom was the prince, so he most likely had sway over somethings. Gehrman would ask for some spies of his own, to look while he was working for the Shepherds.

He felt the heat of the iron hiss as he got a little bit of the molten slag a bit too close for comfort. Gehrman sighed, think later, pay attention to the work now.

In a far city, deep in the sands of Plegia, a certain sorceress found herself bored. While the mad King's tirades were entertaining, they slowly began to lose their favor. Currently, he was working on yet another way to get Ylisse to declare war on him, so he could finally get the bloodbath that he'd dreamed about for years now.

He would find something, she knew, but for now, he was in the thinking stages while his advisers made a point to stay as far away from him as humanly possible. Aversa was currently busying herself by finishing up a new Dark Tome. It wasn't perfect, she knew that, but it would serve her purposes later. She craved power, but what she craved more than that right now was answers.

Any sorcerer worth the name felt that surge of power days ago. Normally, the magical energy of a powerful spell would send shivers down a normal man's spine. But this… this was more than just a shiver. It was a calling, a message to everyone in the world that something world changing had just occurred. The only thing in the world powerful enough to do such a thing was the fire emblem.

However, the once great shield had it's power, the sacred jewels taken from it and spread across the world. No one could have gathered them together without literal wars breaking out. In her humble opinion, it was the work of a force far greater than the fire emblem. One of the great Dragon's had made their move, that much was certain.

It wasn't Grima, he was still fast asleep. If he had awoken, the world would be burning by now. So, that left Naga. A smile played on the beautiful and cruel features on the dark sorceress. What foolishness lead Naga to unleash a power so great? Did the so called Goddess believe it could stop what was already written in fate? Either way, Validar personally went out to search for the source, and attempt to gain knowledge and power from the occurrence. He would succeed, she knew that, and when he returned, oh the great things that could be gleaned.

Aversa closed her book, and the second she did the castle bells began to rang. It wasn't the signal for an attack. No, this was the call that a guest was coming towards the castle grounds. Aversa licked her lips as she gracefully whistled for her mount. A screeching neah rings through the air as a dark pegasus lands on the balcony. It bowed its head to it's mistress before allowing Aversa to mount it. WIth a single beat of it's wings, the two took to the air and floated down to the ground level where several dozen soldiers were already forming ranks behind the great gate.

"What's all this commotion!?" A voice demanded.

The soldiers turned and stood at attention as the King of Plegia, Gangrel made his way across the courtyard. He moved with the same hunched twitched motions he always did. His levin sword was strapped to his hip, glistening with lighting and power. Aversa slide off her mount and took her place at the King's side.

"A guest, your majesty." She peered.

"A guest?" Gangrel asked "What kind of madman would walk up to my castle without warning? They must have some sort of death wish! How many of them!?"

"Two milord! One is the Grand overseer, the other I don't recognize." An archer called.

"A new toy? Well, this ought to be fun! Let them in, let them in, let's see what that madman has for us?"

The irony of Gangrel, the mad king himself, calling someone else a madman was not lost on every soldier in the courtyard. However, no one bothered to voice that particular comment swirling in their heads. Slowly, the great doors of castle Pegai slowly opened. The wooden dug crevices, moving the soft sand and making several soldiers step back. The two men who dared to approach the castle walked forward into the yard.

No, they stride forward. They came into the courtyard like they were monarchs returning to a castle. The first was one that Aversa recognized instantly. Her mentor and master Validar, looking as regal and powerful as he did when he took Aversa in. The second however, is someone that Aversa never remembered seeing in her life. He, or at least, she assumed it was a he. She couldn't really tell with the strange helmet obscuring his features. His face, armors and legs were covered in shining steel. It was clearly of high quality make, shining in the desert sun with nary a hint of degradation from the hot climate. Covering his torso however, was something strange. It was a simple purple cloth and leather styled armor that was held close to the man's chest with a series of belts. But connecting that, was a cape that looked almost like a hundred crow feathers lining together. On one hip, a killing edge style blade. On the other, a simple curved short knife that glowed with an almost ethereal power.

Validar bowed to the good king "Good to see you in fine health my king."

Gangrel waved his hand, throwing the compliment to the side "No time for pleasantries Validar, what have we here?"

The mad king slowly approached the crow feathered knight. Said knight kept himself utterly still, not allowing his body to show a single hint of emotion. The king circled him, looking him over before gaining an almost disappointed expression.

"I expected more from you Validar, you make such a fuss about searching for some magic, and you return with this thing."

Validar chuckled, his laughter barely contained behind his mask of control "I assure you my king, this man is a warrior without peer. He will surely be of great use to you in the upcoming war."

"Use you say?" Gangrel said.

He made a show of stroking his chin as he looked at the guards around him. A smile came to him, and anyone that couldn't conceivably solo a legion of soldiers flinched at the sight.

"Well, it he's so useful, then you wouldn't mind a test?"

"No matter the challenge, he will exceed your greatest expectations." Validar promised.

"Well then, you knight." Gangrel pointed to the knight, who, for the first time since getting here turned his head to actually acknowledge the king. Gangrel pointed to the soldiers behind him "Kill, every single guard in the courtyard." He whispered.

The knight nodded, showing his understanding before Gangrel, Aversa and Validar took a step back. The guards, not knowing the king's order, instinctively began circling the knight. Spearmen and swords men with their weapons raised. Gangrel held in a laugh before screaming "KILL HIM!"

The first of the spearman charged, and the knight didn't even move. The spearman aimed for his heart, intending to kill him instantly. The knight's head snapped towards the attacker. His arm snapped out, grabbing the spear and lifting both it, and wielder up into the air like it was nothing. The soldier screamed for a single second before he found his head meeting the knight's armored foot. The head exploded into a fountain of brains and gore, showing the knight in blood and a few others.

The soldiers of Peiga stood there, shocked. They had just seen a man literally kick a man's head off. But, in that shocked moment, they were vulnerable. They saw the knight reach into his coat and pull something out. He held it over his head before crushing it, releasing a stream of wind beneath his feet. In a flash, he disappeared, leaving a wispy trail as he moved. His hand connected with a swordsman's chest, crushing his rib cage instantly. The corpse of the man plowed into an armored soldier who was staggered by the attack. He pushed the corpse aside just in time to see the knight throw the dropped sword at him. The piece of metal went straight through the armored shield and through his head. The sword kept going beyond even that, lodging itself in the chest of another soldier.

Desperation to stay alive filled all of the remaining soldiers. The scream desperate war cries and charged the knight at once. The knight reached down and pulled the killing edge out of its sheath. He resheathed it, and waited. When a line of soldiers got close enough, he unleashed the blade. But as it came out, it was covered in blood. The blood seemed to have a mind of it's own, extending off the blade and bisecting seven soldiers in one attack. The knight's head snapped to another side, and he struck again, and again. He danced in between sword slashes, spears, arrows, nothing hit him. Every soldier that got close enough was instantly in pieces.

As for the archers on the walls, the knight simply picked up a spear and casually threw it at the trembling archer. The soldiers kept trying, but they soon realized that they weren't fighting an ordinary man. They were fighting a monster. But, by the time they figured that out, there was only one left. The knight leveled his eyeless gaze on the man before rushing forward. He reached with his bare hand, striking directly into the man's chest and putting his hand inside. He rummaged around, grabbing and damaging as much as conceivably possible as he slowly lifted him up and ripped what he collected out. A fountain of blood covered the knight, but it simply slide off his armor or was absorbed by the crow feather cape. With that motion, the fighting was done.

And it took less than a minute.

The knight flicked his wrist, removing the blood from his hand before walking the few steps to the only other people who still drew breath. Aversa was… impressed. She didn't get impressed often, but this was a rare occurrence that demanded her attention. The knight was strong, swift, and completely ruthless. A valuable addition indeed. She cast her gaze on the smiling face of Validar, who seemed to be enjoying the sight just as much as Aversa was. But neither of them had anything on Gangrel. The king visibly shook with excitement. He cackled and broke out into mad laughter. The knight didn't react, he simply waited for the king to finish. Once he did, Gangrel offered a hand "Welcome, to Pelgia. Tell me, what is your name? What is the name of Plegia's champion?"

The knight turned towards Validar, as if to ask for permission. Validar nodded and the knight turned back to the king.

"My name means nothing." He said, his tone a resounding base from reverberating within his helmet "I am the artificial hunter, the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, the Hunter of Hunters."

 **AN: Welp, first things first I need to make a shout out to my man SirSquirtle whose going through these things and betaing them! Swell guy.**

 **Anyway, the poll for which pairing Gehrman should end up with is up and hopefully working on my profile page. Give it a look, vote, or PM me/Review saying that I messed up again.**

 **For the Class, a lot of people are saying things like Slayer or just pure Hunter. I'm kind of leaning towards Slayer myself, but that could just be me. If a good choice comes up, I'll make a little stat sheet in the next AN. Complete with dialogue lines!**

 **And for those of you who have played Bloodborne, and that little scene at the end, you know we're going to have a good time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Truth, Just Not all of It

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Micolash would sit down, pour the good hunter a cup of tea, and explain what the actual shit happened to the Unseen-Villiage!**

 **Warning: This chapter has not been beta'd, apologies for the problems that might come up.**

Robin had to admit, she's been having an interesting few days. Actually, since she didn't remember anything past the last few days, you could go as far as to say that she'd been having an interesting life. First memory she has is of three different people staring down at her. One was a healer, the other were two handsome guys who seemed intent to smile in the best way possible at every moment. If she was going to be the tactician, she would need a way to get rid of those things, they were distracting!

But after meeting them, she helped save a town, saw her new friend teleport, saw a portal appear in the sky and have monsters fall out. The sky was smoking, the forest was on fire, and her friends made it out alive.

It was quite the afternoon.

And if that wasn't enough, she somehow got dragged into a military group to save a country, became the tactician of said group. Now, she was getting pulled by a princess towards a building that was told was going to be her home for the foreseeable future. Why couldn't things be normal? Gehrman didn't have to be dragged to his new workstation. Now, that's not to say that Robin didn't blame Lissa for her energy, she just wished she understood not everyone has that kind of power to spare.

But, Robin also didn't want to stay with a war room meeting. That sounded far too boring for it's own good. She would have to thank Lissa when this was all over. The two woman burst through the house doors, revealing a rather large and open armory. Well, slight armory. There were weapons, boxes of them even, but most of the space had been made into a comfortable living area. The majority of the boxes were thrown to the side, allowing for a few tables to be put up for the comfort of those using the space. Near the wall, Virion was enjoying a cup of tea by himself while several others went about their business.

The first was a tall, blond haired warrior who probably hated the idea of wearing a shirt. He smiled as Lissa and Robin entered, but didn't say anything. The other was a pretty young woman in pink armor. She watched the Princess and studied the newcomer. Lissa threw her arms into the air as she finally let Robin go.

"Here we are! The Shepherds Garrison!" She said excitedly "Go on, make yourself at home!"

Robin took a look around, trying to find a spot that hadn't been taken. So far, every inch of space had a piece of supplies sitting around so someone probably had a say in it. But before she could even ask a single question, someone new brought themselves in the picture.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles?"

Robin watched as a blond in a dress holding a parasol all but sprinted up to Lissa. The healer watched her approach and just waved like nothing was wrong "Hey Maribelle."

The blond noble humphed, mostly to herself "Hey yourself! I sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

Robin blinked, then she wondered how someone would know that they sprouted grey hairs. Wait, no, better question, how did she know the exact number? It was probably just an expression, Robin knew, but it was the principal of her position as a tactician to ask these kind of questions. Plus it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to Robin in the last few hours.

Lissa giggled at Maribelle's discomfort "Don't worry about me, I can handle a battle or two."

She paused for a second in thought "Although, I could go without the bugs the bear barbecue and the manhandling."

If it were physically possible, Maribelle's eyes would have shot out of her head.

"Manhandling!? What horrible creature would do something like that to you?"

"Gehrman." Lissa said without a care in the world.

"Oh, I'm sure you punished that horrible man for doing such vulgar things to you!" Maribelle asked.

"Actually, he's a Shepherd too." Lissa commented.

The comment set Maribelle off even more, if that was possible. The two other shepherds beside her took a step or two back, probably to avoid the coming meltdown.

"Oh don't worry about it Maribelle, he's a really nice guy. He saved my life." Lissa said.

That seemed to lessen the blow on Maribelle's psychic. She took a deep breath in, and composed herself. But her anger came right back when the blond with no shirt shoved her to the side slightly "Hey, Squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!"

Lissa laughed at the comment "So you're Teach now Vaike? Hehehe. I thought some people were just born without witz, but clearly it can be taught!"

Vaike puffed up his chest with pride "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!"

His shoulder's slumped as something came to him "Wait… was that an insult."

Robin opened her mouth to answer, but Lissa just shook her head and decided against it. Behind them, the woman in pink armor took a tentative step forward.

"I'm sorry, but when will we be seeing the Captain?"

Maribelle put on a knowing smile and tisked "Poor Sumia, the poor girl's been beside herself with concern. She might have earned fewer bruises blindfolded."

Sumia's face flushed, something that everyone in the room noticed.

"It's not that!" She said quickly "It's just… he's our captain so of course I worry!"

Robin glanced at Lissa, who just nodded. Robin nodded back, the feelings of this particular knight were clear as day. In another life, they would have continued pestering Sumia, and putting the poor girl in an even more embarrassing position. Thankfully however, a certain warrior didn't like spending too much time doing these sort of things.

"So, who's the new lass?" Viake asked.

Robin resented the comment about being called a lass, but it was probably just Vaike. Lissa grinned from ear to ear and gestured towards Robin "Let me introduce you to Robin! Our new tacition!"

Robin waved awkwardly at the members present "Hello, nice to meet all of you."

Maribelle looked the tactician over, and hummed. Apparently, she found Robin acceptable, as she didn't comment on her attire or posture at all.

"You mentioned someone else dear. A Germund?" Maribelle asked.

"Gehrman," Robin corrected "And he's in the forge."

"What on earth would he be needing to be in the forge?" Maribelle asked.

"Well, he probably just wants to get some supplies." Robin offered.

"He's going to be our blacksmith." Lissa said "You'll love him. He's really really fast, uses a scythe and he knows how to cook!"

Maribelle scoffed "A scythe? What kind of barbarian uses such a indecent weapon?"

"Actually, a scythe is one of more efficient weapons to kill something." Robin interjected.

She blinked. How did she know that? She didn't know how, she just did. While it had a learning curve, a scythe, if built correctly, was equal to a halberd with how deadly it could be at midrange. But most don't make them correctly, and those that do don't spend the years required to master it.

"A knight's sword is meant to defend, not to kill. A man who uses that kind of weapon has much to be desired."

"That might be Maribelle, but Gehrman's more than proven himself as a warrior."

Robin turned her head and saw Chrom enter the barracks. Maribelle rolled her eyes and let out an indignant humph but left the prince to his men. Sumia however, might have been a little too excited to see Chrom.

"Captain!" She called "I was so… well we were worried."

She walked forward, but she tripped over seemingly nothing. Robin took an involuntary step back. She looked down, and saw that there was only a small piece of paper lying on the ground.

...did she trip on a piece of paper?

Either way, Chrom knelt down and helped Sumia up.

"Sumia, are you alright?... is it the boots again?" Chrom asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Chrom. He seriously thought she was tripping because of boots? She checked with Lissa and Viake. The healer placed a hand to her cheek and mimed sighing and looking forlorn. Viake just went straight for the kissing face.

"No! I mean yes I mean… *sigh*"

Robin smiled in understanding and Sumia gave her a thank you smile in return. Chrom brushed off her armor before clearing his throat.

"Alright, listen up everyone. In the morning, we're going to be marching to Regna Ferox."

Robin tilted her head in confusion "Regna Ferox?" She asked.

"A unified Kingdom to the north of Ylisse. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia explained.

"They're warriors Sumia," Chrom corrected "And we'll be needing their strength to combat this new threat. Typically, the Exalt would request aid in person but given recent events…"

"With the forest going up in flames." Robin said.

"And the whole blood thing." Lissa commented.

Sumia blinked in confusion "Blood thing?"

"We'll explain later." Chrom said "Regardless, the task has been given to us. I won't lie, this mission won't be easy. There's a good chance we could get into a fight with the people of Ferox. As such, this mission will be strictly voluntary. So if for any-"

"Count me in!" Lissa said before Chrom had even finished.

Viake pounded his chest "Me too! You'll be needen ol' Teach for this delicate mission!"

"I suppose I could join." Virion said from his table "Some form of Nobility would be required for this task."

Chrom felt a smile come to him naturally "Seems like everyone's willing."

He turned to Robin "Are you willing?"

Robin scoffed at the man "Why Chrom, are you implying that you would go to a diplomatic mission without your tactician?"

Chrom blinked "Well, if you didn't want to go I wasn't going to force y-."

Robin let out a laugh, cutting off the captain "Don't worry Chrom, I'd be glad to help."

"Oh, ok. But if we are going to go, we probably should bring out blacksmith just in case our equipment gets bad. While I ask, would you mind helping Vaike and Frederic load the cargo?"

"Why are you asking me?" Robin asked.

Chrom scratched the back of his head "Well, it's not like I don't trust either of them, I do. But I don't trust Vaike to handle the more..."

Robin nodded "Say no more."

The prince nodded in thanks and headed out the door to the open courtyard. He didn't waste any time, and headed straight for the forge. He thought about going to this building first, but it made more sense to get as many people as he could. Chrom liked a lot of things, but repeating himself just didn't feel right unless he was giving an order. The chimneys on the roof were in full effect, indicating that Gehrman was probably hard at work. Chrom found himself smiling at that. Gehrman hadn't even been here for an entire day and he was already working. Some people might see that as the tendencies of a workaholic. But workaholic is just a term that lazy people use to designate those who always see the work before them.

Chrom got to the door and gave it a quick shove and the door slide open. Inside, the forge was ablaze, the entire room put into motion. The fires were roaring and full of oar. The water buckets were almost boiling with the metal put into them, but everything seemed to be under control. Gehrman pulled a piece of steel oar out of the barrel and set it next to the others that he had made. There weren't very many, only three, but still impressive considering how much time he had to work with.

"You've been busy." Chrom said.

Gehrman put down his tools and waved at his new caption "I noticed a lack of real metal in the shop, I'm taking steps to rectify this. Along with making myself an early birthday present."

"Oh?" Chrom asked "What is it?"

Gehrman smiled "You'll know it when you see it."

"Then I'll wait with baited breath. The Shepherds are heading out to Regna Ferox tomorrow morning. It's a volunteer mission, so you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Gehrman chuckled at the accusation before pointing over to a pile of supplies ready and waiting. A hammer, a small anvil, and a few planks of wood, bolts, and a series of metal working tools.

"Your sister said I could take whatever I wanted, and I only want those things. I'm all packed for whatever you want me to do."

Chrom smiled "Good, get some rest, we march in the morning."

* * *

Let the record show, Robin tried to get some sleep. She wanted to get as much sleep as possible, for the march tomorrow more than anything. But, it seems that sleep was an entity that sleep was an entity that would not grace her with it's presence. With nothing left, the white haired tactician jumped out of bed, grabbed her coat and headed out.

Maybe a nice walk would help calm her down.

She made her way through the female half of the shepherds dormitory and exited out to the cold night. It wasn't blistering cold, but it was cool enough to elicit a shiver of discomfort from Robin. She started walking, trying to keep her blood moving and warm her up slightly. She headed around the training grounds and passed the forge. She stopped at the door, and briefly wondered if Gehrman was still inside. But she shouldn't check. If he was, she would just be waking him up from a much needed sleep.

She made her way around the forge and "Nice night for a walk."

Robin nearly jumped out of her skin, a yelp coming out of her before she had the chance to clamp it down. She took a deep breath and sighed "Couldn't sleep Gehrman?"

The hunter shrugged "The last chance I got to look up at the stars ended with literal hell breaking loose. Thought I would test my luck and try again tonight."

He gestured around himself for show "So far, I'm looking pretty good."

"The night is young Gehrman." Robin joked.

"That it is." he admitted.

Gehrman turned his attention back to the sky, or the moon specifically. It was shining, full and bright in the night sky. Without asking, Robin took a seat on the grass next to the hunter. Gehrman gave her a rueful glance, but he said nothing of it. They just sat there, enjoying the starlight and the other's company.

For Robin, the night was the perfect representation of calm. The stars seemed to dance in the sky, without a care in the world. And the moon, it looked like a giant sphere, shining over every other star. But it wasn't harsh, it was a gentle and powerful light that seemed to take in every star. It was their protector, against the cold dark of the night.

For Gehrman, it was strange to see the moon like this. Everytime he looked up in the dream, he felt the presences gaze stare back at him. His every action was under its watch, and his every desire fulfilled by it's twisted imagination. But here, there were no great ones. The cosmos had gods, once, but it felt like he was looking up at a corpse. There was life, but only remnants of once great powers. Man was the god here, as it should be.

The first hunter glanced at the white haired woman next to him. For a second, his imagination demanded that her skin grew paler, her arms slender and a hunter's cap adorned her head. It was, nice. But then came the memories. The research hall, the clocktower.

The corpse.

Gehrman shivered, causing Robin to glance at him "Something wrong?"

Gehrman had to shake himself out of the memory and smile back at her "No, it's nothing."

Robin raised an eyebrow, disbelief all over her face. Gehrman shifted under the gaze and sighed "Yes… just a few memories."

"Nothing painful I hope."

Gehrman laughed "Oh no, not at all. In fact, some of them were the best memories in my life."

Robin brought up her knees, hugging them and enjoying the warmth as she looked at Gehrman expectantly. Gehrman leaned back against his scythe.

"In Yharnam, I was part of a group." Gehrman explained "Not unlike the Shepherds now that I think about it. We protected the city from any harm that might come to it. We were a fun little band, always getting under one another's skin and helping us along. We had our differences, but we always came together to help the people. I'm not one to brag, but I was the best fighter among us. I could go faster, fight harder and last longer than any other hunter. But eventually, the darkness that we were beating back grew too widespread and a more structured system was established."

"What happened to everyone in your group?" Robin asked.

Gehrman chuckled "We went our separate ways. As experts in our fields, we were kind of sought after by everyone. A few of us kept with the order and joined the new organization. Others went into the sciences, trying to better the lives of everyone with their insight. But anyone would want you if you head and shoulders above everyone else."

Robin blinked "You're superior? In what regard?"

Gehrman shrugged "Physical mostly. Like I said back with Emmeryn, the quick step technique can only be done to those that have partaken in the blood."

"Let me guess, it does a lot more than heal you." Robin surmised.

Gehrman nodded "It's a miracle in all honesty. It keeps you from catching any sickness, with the exception of terminal illnesses, and even then it only lasts a short while. No, the real draw of the blood is it's ability to turn a normal man into a monster in combat. The blood erases all impurities in the body, including those that would otherwise slow you down or make you weaker. Those that partake in the blood are the most physically fit humans on earth. The quickstep, like I said before, can only be used by those that take in the blood because if a normal human attempted it, they would break every bone in their leg."

"Is that what you used when we first met?" Robin asked.

Gehrman raised an eyebrow at her the the tactician held up a hand "When we first met, you just seemed to teleport away from me. One second you were there, the next, you're gone."

Gehrman smiled thoughtfully "Ah, a good guess, but that was not a quick step. A quick step only takes you forward about five feet at the most. What I used was a lost art called Quickening by the younger hunters."

"Quickening and quick step?" Robin asked.

"That's right."

"... not very original." Robin said.

Gehrman frowned "It's using one's own magical potential to propel you through the air so fast that some would consider it teleporting. And you _did_ consider it teleporting."

Robin laughed at Gehrman's expense. If this was the dream, and Robin was a hunter. He would have made her stand for six hours swinging the Kirkhammer. That always showed some of the more annoying hunters what needed to be done. But, without six hours or a Kirkhammer, Gehrman could only sit back and let the tactician have her moment.

"Despite the name, Quickening, has been the most pinical part of my fighting style. It's why I don't bother with armor. Why take the chance that it could slow me down?"

Robin laughed a little again "I'm kidding, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"By insulting years of practice and hard work on my part." Gehrman mumbled indignantly.

"Well, I don't know if I'm insulting you if I don't know that much about you." Robin said in her defence.

Gehrman shook his head "Fair point."

The two of them entered a period of silence once more. It might have lasted a few more minutes if they were lucky, but Robin had a question.

"What about you?"

Gehrman shot her a questioning glance "What about me?"

"You said everyone else in your group went their separate ways after you disbanded. But you didn't say what you did."

Gehrman blinked "Me? Well, I worked in a..." _Prison, under the thumb of a god who tormented me whenever I shut my eyes_ "Training center for a few years, advising and training new hunters." _By throwing them to their deaths over and over again._ "It didn't last long," _It lasted so long, ten years, fifty? He stopped counting when gravestones became a more reliable source of time_ "And I was allowed to retire." _Because my student put a sword through my chest._ "I was told to head to Ylisse," _By a goddess that might be worse than anything I've ever had to deal with_ "I traveled for a few days before I ran low on supplies and stumbled on you and Chrom. The rest is history."

It was the truth, but it still hurt Gehrman. Because, deep down… both of them knew it wasn't the complete truth. Gehrman was used to lying. To hunters, telling them that hunting and killing a few beasts were in their best interests. In reality, it was only an incentive to have them travel down a road where they would only find pain and misery. It was cruel, it was inhuman, and Gehrman did it with a smile on his face.

Robin waited for him to continue, but it seemed that Gehrman wasn't going to be revealing anything any time soon.

"You should get some rest," Gehrman said "We can't have our tactician sleep deprived on the march can we?"

Robin nodded "Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm used to working through the night. For now…" Robin watched as he looked to the sky. A wistful smile adorned his features.

"I… want to enjoy looking up at the moon just a little longer."

Gehrman felt Robin slowly get up and head back towards the female's dormitory. Gehrman waited till she was gone, until he couldn't hear the click of stone beneath her feet before he sighed. He leaned back and looked up at the stars. He reached back in his pocket and pulled out a pendent. It was a simple silver threaded necklace. In the center, the only piece of decoration was a small piece of silver shaped into a hooked black. An imitation of his Burial Blade.

The First Hunter badge, the piece of metal that allowed him to kill and serve the church in secret. Laurance had given it to Gehrman when he agreed to become the first hunter.

"So then, where were we Laurance? Oh yes. Well, the people here are trusting, not a trait that would last long in our fair city, but it's nice to see nonetheless. You would like Robin, a woman after your own heart. Sharp as my scythe in both looks and brains. Then there's Chrom. I swear to the Old Ones, it's like looking at a young Ludwig. Then there's Lissa and Frederick…"

* * *

For the first time in her life, Aversa wondered if anyone had actually succeeded in in perfecting water spells. Despite being an element that everyone on earth was familiar with, controlling water into a harmful attack was something that stumped even the most brilliant of mages. After all, how do you control something that flows and changes just as quickly as magic itself does? To harness wind, you simply take a small piece of it and bend it to your will. But water doesn't stay within your grasp long enough for you to do anything with it. The closest thing that anyone ever got to a water spell was ice, but that didn't do well for when you actually wanted to blow someone away with a tidal wave.

And Ice wouldn't make the clean up any easier easier to the palace servants.

Aversa stood what used to be the detention area. A prison for everyone and anyone that got on the bad side of King Gangrel. Of course, that number was quite extensive, so the number of prisoners usually remained quite high all things considered.

Now however, they didn't have prisoners.

All they had now were corpses.

As much as she wanted to prove the theory that death wasn't the end for all things, Peilga couldn't exactly expect much out of corpse prisoners. They weren't worth the effort into making into Risen. Some of you might ask, how on earth did dozens of Prisoners get turned into corpses? Well, it was quite simple. Normally, Gangrel himself did the honors, executing anyone he believed to be of note.

But today, the honor of executioner came from the new champion of Peliga.

The crow feathered knight stood among the bodies of the former prisoners. Blood slowly trickled off his armor, mixing with the feathers and weighing him down. He simply brushed the blood off the metal of his armor, taking a few drops in his hand. He rubbed the blood beneath his fingers, bringing it up and smelling it before flicking his hand away in disgust.

"Pathetic." he said.

"Cutting into those lower than you is not as fun as you imagined it?" Aversa asked.

The Crow snapped his head around and faced the witch. He strode forward, his hand at his weapon. But he wasn't going to use it. Validar wouldn't let him. Aversa was too valuable to his plans to be wasted on a new resource like this. The knight closed the distance, and slowly removed his hand from the weapon.

"It is not that, they have the weakest echoes I have ever experienced." The knight said.

He brushed passed Aversa, but the sorceress had heard something interesting. She wasn't going to let it get away. She followed the knight up the stairs and into the courtyard. The sands were still red with blood from the knights first display. Any guards in the area immediately bowed in the presence of the two. It was difficult to tell which one they feared more. On one hand, the new champion was a man capable of physical feats you'd only hear about in legend. On the other, the lady Aversa was the most powerful mage in the kingdom, second only to Validar and the king himself. Angering one of them would either lead to two things. One, you get cut into so many piece even your lover won't be able to recognize you. Two, you get a hand shoved through your chest and every one of your vital organs ripped out. Three, you get to see just how hot an arcfire spell really is. Or four, you get fed to a gryphon for its evening meal.

Decisions decisions.

The Crow looked out and scoffed at the sights before him. These, were knights? Pathetic. He was once an actual knight. A warrior, without skill or peer defending a true queen. Or at least, that's the lie that bitch fed him. He wasted so many years just sitting idly by, being that whore's grand protector. Years of his life in her survive, all to wait for a child that would never come.

To birth a great one from nothing but dregs of blood? It was insulting that it took him so long to figure it out. The baby would never come, no matter how many people he and the other knights butchered for her. So, after years, he said enough. He left that forsaken castle, and offered his knowledge to the church. He was the one who whispered the secrets into the good Martyr's ear. And in return, he was _fed_ until he was satisfied _._

"Echos?" Aversa asked at last.

The Crow looked back, his disdain for her speech clear even without any eye contact. He reached down, and grabbed a handful of sand that was still red. He let the grains fall between his fingers, allowing the red flakes to gather on his armor.

"Hunters, _true_ hunters, gain power from the echos of blood." He emphasized the true part of that sentence very well.

"The more we kill, the more echos we gain. And the more echos we gain, the more power we receive."

Aversa smiled at the new information "So then, how many did you have to hunt to earn your power?"

The knight let out a deep rumbling sound that Aversa somehow knew was a laugh.

"I did not hunt for my pray. I offered a powerful body a service, and in return, they brought me many things. Beasts, kin, traitors, and even fellow hunters. They were caught, and given to me so that I might gain their power. Hundreds of beasts, dozens of kin and hunters."

He clenched his fist before slamming it down onto the ground. The force of his fist hitting the ground cause a miniature earthquake, staggering those close to him. The Crow slowly straightened himself, satisfied with his display.

"And in the end, I gained as much power as any hunter could hope to achieve."

He reached to his side, and pulled out the small blade that was holstered. It looked like a single curved short sword, but the Crow pulled it apart, revealing that it was actually a set of twin blades hooked together. The design was beautiful, elegant, and deadly.

"Even the so called Hunter of Hunters was nothing to me. A single strike, and the old Crow was screaming for mercy."

"Then, there is no hunter greater than you?" Aversa asked.

The Crow nodded "I am the strongest hunter…"

Aversa found herself smiling. The most powerful version of these hunters was under her master's control? That was something that demanded her interest. If power comes from the blood, can it be transferred as well? Oh the questions, what fun it would be to find the answers.

"... in the waking world." The Crow finished.

Aversa's smile and her train of thought vanished instantly.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no hunter, nor will there ever be, a hunter stronger than me in the waking world." The Crow repeated.

He clenched his fist "However, despite my ambitions, I was never allowed to dream."

Aversa curled her fingers, what was this? The dream? It sounded like an entire world. If it was a world, it could be used for the master. "What is the dre-."

Her sentence is cut short as the Crow's hand shoots out. Faster than Aversa could blink, faster than she could think, the Crow's fingers were around her throat. There was no grip, no pain, just fingers resting over the soft flesh.

"You have learned enough witch. You don't need to learn anymore. The Dream does not concern you."

Aversa glanced down at the hand around her throat "If you are to be our champion, it concerns me that there could be someone there that could match you, or even beat you."

The Crow narrowed his eyes under his helmet and he slowly retraced his hand from Aversa's throat. Aversa made a point not to react to the Crow's movement. If she showed any sign of relief, it would be seen as weakness. If she showed weakness, she wouldn't doubt that the Crow would take that as a reason to kill her later.

Despite his own thoughts, she was right. The Dream allowed a single hunter to match even the Great Ones themselves. They were the greatest warriors during their hunts. There was one hunter… he dreamt. The Crow killed him, again and again, but still he returned to fight on. They dueled, in that broken cathedral, until neather of them could shed anymore blood. The Crow struck him, and he struck back. And then… and than…

What happened next?

For the life of him, he didn't know. But, it didn't matter in the end. Now, Yharnam was in ruins. There were no more hunts.

Aversa and the Crow turned to see an assassin slowly approach them. The man looked ready to shit himself, but he bowed respectfully to the two. Aversa sighed and clicked her tongue.

"Report."

The assassin bowed his head lower "Milady, as you suspected, the Shepherds have left to Regna Ferox to attain the defences required to fight against your warriors. However, there are two faces that I could not match to the roster."

Aversa raised an eyebrow "Really? Describe them." She ordered.

"The first is a female with white hair, and Plegian features. She wears a priest's robes, but she stands with the Ylisseans."

Aversa smiled at the new information. She glanced at the Crow. The knight hadn't even reacted to the news, most likely believing it wasn't worth his time.

"Interesting… and the other."

The assassin shifted slightly "The other is one that I cannot determine. His armor was simply cloth, with a belt around his right pant leg. He appears to be foreign, but I can tell nothing else. His weapon however, is strange. At first, it was a curved blade, but after he combined it with a contraption on his back it changed into a scythe."

Aversa blinked in confusion, but thought nothing of it. But she did think of it, when the Crow went completely still. The assassin and Aversa watched as the Crow feathered knight began shaking. Aversa's eyes widened.

He was… _afraid?_

The Crow's hand snapped out with the same speed as before, clasping around the assassin's collar. The Crow pulled him close to his face.

"A curved blade… that changes into a scythe. That is what you saw?" The Crow asked.

The assassin nodded his head as fast as he could "Y-yes!"

The Crow reached down, and pulled the short sword off his belt. He held it up, allowing the light to catch it.

"Did the metal of the scythe blade look similar to this blade?" He asked.

The assassin looked at the metal, analyzing every detail like his life depended on it. Which it did. He watched as the sun seemed to bend around the blade, like it was cutting energy itself. Slowly, the assassin nodded "Y-yes, exactly like t-that."

The Crow let his arm go limp, dropping the Assassin on the sand below. The poor man did what his kind was meant to do. He bowed and ran out of the courtyard as fast as he could. The other soldiers seemed to be considering the same thing as the Crow began shaking again. Aversa watched as the Crow nearly doubled over from the fear. But then, the low rumbling that was his laughter broke out.

It was a mad laugh, ripe with insanity as the Crow took in the moment. His laughter stopped suddenly and pointed to Aversa "Bring every prisoner in the kingdom, every warrior you can spare. I must feast."

Aversa narrowed her eyes "And why should I do that?"

The Crow looked her dead in the eye, or he would if his helmet wasn't in the way.

"Because if you don't, then the prodigy of the greatest Hunter who ever lived will descend upon us."

Aversa's eyes widened "You know the stranger?"

The Crow chuckled "There is no true hunter that does not know of the weapon of Gehrman, the First Hunter. The first True Hunter, under the gize of the First Vicar himself. A single man who fought off armies of beasts, who could face any monster and stand victorious. The man himself is dead, yes, but only the best of his students would receive his great scythe. They have to be at least as strong as Gehrman once was in his prime. Those who trained under Gehrman… became the legends of my city. Names of warriors so powerful you would need an army to bring them to their knees. "

The Crow rounded on Aversa "And with this information, I know, that one of those Legends has just allied himself with Ylisse."

"How strong will he be?" Aversa asked.

The Crow barked out a laugh "Strength? The first hunters did not have their legends born on raw power. Their skill was legend, their knowledge of the aracne without peer. He will be swifter than any arrow, and his skill will be more than a hundred soldiers."

He pauses and looked to the heavens "Mark my words, you will never find a more dangerous warrior on this earth besides myself. Every action he takes will lead him to victory, everyone of his skills is made to kill. He won't stop, he won't rest, and he'll _never_ show mercy."

* * *

"There, all finished." Gehrman said.

Lissa looked down and grinned in delight at the finished patchwork.

"It's perfect Gehrman! I didn't know you could sow!"

Gehrman smiled "Every skill I have is for the betterment of mankind."

He put the sewing needle and thread back into the bag, taking care not to hurt himself with the rocking of the carriage. The Shepherds had left Ylisse at first light, and everyone was ready for the long trip. Apparently, Gehrman was allowed to stay in back with the blacksmithing equipment just in case someone's armor or weapon got damaged during the trip, however unlikely that was. Gehrman could walk forever, even more so than the horses, but he wasn't going to pass up time in order to work on his project. If he worked non stop till they reached Regna Ferox, he'd be finished.

But of course, the best laid plans don't last upon contact with the enemy. About two hours into the trip, Lissa apparently caught her dress on a twig, ripping it down the seem. After Frederick apologized for not picking up the twig earlier, Gehrman offered to fix it while they moved. So, for the last fifteen minutes Gehrman had been repairing Lissa's dress. It was a simple tear, nothing major.

Lissa gave herself an experimental twirl and saw that the repair was good.

"Fighting, blacksmithing, mentoring, and sowing? Are you sure there's thing you can't do?" Lissa asked.

"There are a lot of things I can't do." Gehrman said "You just haven't seen me attempting them yet."

Lissa giggled at the comment "You know what I mean, you're amazing Gehrman."

Gehrman smiled fondly at the comment "Well, I thank you for the compliment, but I am only human."

"Says the guy who can teleport."

Gehrman glanced up from his work and stared at the healer questionably "Robin told you?"

Lissa giggled as she nodded "She told everyone. Apparently, we might get scared if someone wielding a scythe just suddenly appeared in front of us in the middle of combat."

Gehrman opened his mouth, but then he closed it. Robin made… a really good point. Most would jump out of their skin if someone just suddenly appeared in front of them with a deadly weapon. He should really talk about a bell or something, some way of announcing himself? No, that would work equally well for the enemy as well.

"Fair point. Now, you better get back to the march, I dread to think what Frederick or Chrom will do to me if I keep you away for too long."

"Oh they wouldn't do anything serious. They're both just a bunch of softies." Lissa said.

Gehrman raised an eyebrow "So Frederick was sharpening his spear in front of me because he wanted to prove just how comfortable it was?"

Lissa tilted her head "Ok that might be a bit much, even for him."

"Don't worry about it." Gehrman said "I'm used to it. If anything, I'm grateful that Frederick keeps such a close eye on you two. If you love something, protect it with your life, for it might break if you don't."

Lissa humphed "Are you calling me breakable?"

"I'm saying that you could get hurt, anyone can, no matter who they are. But with Frederick looking over you, he's making sure you don't get hurt. I respect that in a man. Now, unless you want to listen to the sounds of me hitting an anvil for the next three hours, you best head back to the march."

Lissa frowned, but then she looked at Gehrman's supplies and grimaced slightly. The sound of metal hitting against metal was not exactly the best sound you wanted to have stuck in your head. So, Lissa waved goodbye and jumped off out of the caravan, leaving Gehrman alone once more.

The First Hunter looked down and gathered up the supplies to his project. Right now, it was only a metal tube with a few pieces sticking off of it for support. He hadn't done much, but he at least got the hollowing process over with. That was the hard part. He picked up his tools, and got to work on the handle, fitting it against the end of the tube. He smiled as it clicked into place perfectly. Finally, some visible progress.

Then, just as Gehrman thought that, the caravan stopped. The pieces flew off the small bench and spilled over the floor. Or they would have, if Gehrman was a hunter and fast enough to catch every piece as it fell. He set them back and grumbled.

 _What now?_

"Shepherds! To Arms!" Chrom called.

Normally, a battle cry would spir Gehrman into action like any other soldier. But now, a realization hit him that nearly floor him.

 _This was going to be everyday of his life now wasn't it?_

He picked up his Burial Blade and grinned.

 _Just like old times, hey Maria?_

 **AN: Well, I've been playing far too much For Honor and Noah for my own good. Really should get back to my gun only playthrough of bloodborne. PS: Don't try it unless you want to kill yourself more than normal when playing that game. It's like when you see bullets you breath a sigh of relief more than the bonfires!**

 **Bad puns aside, I'm glad so many people are starting to enjoy the story. Along with that, a lot of you have voted in the poll for Gehrman's pairing. So far, the front runners are Robin and Olivia, not much surprise there.**

 **And before things go out of control with me hinting at a pairing with all the time that Gehrman and Robin spend together, there is a reason for that. No matter who the pairing turns out to be, Gehrman and Robin are going to be friends. To Robin, Gehrman, Chrom and Lissa are the first real friends she's ever had in her life. Chrom is the leader, Lissa is the fun one, Gehrman is the protector. She already knows that she can go to him for any problem that she might have. She's skeptical about his past and curious, but she knows he means well and is willing to head into hell for those he cares about.**

 **Gehrman on the other hand sees Robin as something of a younger Maria. Full of life and potential. He wants to see that potential grow, and not have her make the same mistakes that she did, causing her to become like her, or worse, like him.**

 **Now, before I forget, I actually really like the idea of the Olivia pairing. While yes she and Maria do share a lot of physical similarities, I see the potential not from that, but from the fact that Olivia is one of the few characters who can tell just how much Gehrman is hurting inside. I'm thinking about it right now, and the potential feels hurt like hell.**

 **Finally, before I leave, I'd like to ask two things. One, if you haven't already, please vote in the poll. I'll be keeping it open for some time, but I would like a clear answer so I can integrate them into my story notes.**

 **Second, the subject of Future Children. I have plans for Gehrman to have one child to his name. So, I have to ask, should he have more than two kids? And what I mean is, two that are strictly his. Like, if he ends up with Robin, his children would be Morgan, one child, and then another. Should that be a thing? Or should I just keep things to one kid for Gehrman?**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Faith

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd know exactly why the hell the people of mensis thought putting a cage over their head would stop them from going crazy.**

 **Warning: This chapter is unbeta'd**

* * *

As Robin readied yet another lightning spell, she found herself groaning as Vaike charged a group of Risen with Frederick. You would be surprised how quickly formation went to hell in an open fight. Sure huge groups of people could keep themselves clumped together and charge if they had a leader guiding their way. But the most important factor in any fight was numbers. It didn't matter if every one of your warriors was worth ten men. If they got into a fight against a larger force, exhaustion or one of those soldiers would get in a lucky hit. If you were a smaller force, you needed to attack the weakest points and get to the leader before the remainder of the force noticed you or stopped you.

Which was exactly what these Risen were doing.

Apparently, the council had named these things Risen. It worked, they looked exactly like corpses. It fit a little too well for Robin's taste, but she wasn't going to question it. What she was going to question, was who was giving these things orders? They literally appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the path, but their movements and their attacks were deliberate. Someone was calling the shots. But who?

Through the confusion, she saw one of the Risen in the back. It was the only one with a more detailed headwear, and it's eyes seemed clearer. But attacking it right out was suicide. No one, not even Frederick, Stahl or Sully with their horses could get through the line fast enough.

Even with two new Shepherds at her, quote unquote disposal, it wasn't going to be easy. Maril, was a mage with… an extensive vocabulary. And previously mentioned Stahl who was a knight like Frederick and Sully. They were good people, good fighters. They also were really good at following orders.

"Stahl! Cover Miriel as she gets to the archer! Miriel, the second you get close enough, take that archer out!"

The two shepherds nodded their acknowledgement and set out to do what was ordered of them. Actually, Stahl just kicked his horse into gear and Miriel followed after adjusting her glasses. She looked to the other end as Viake and Frederick decimated the Risen that was thrown into the open. She would have smiled at the teamwork, if another risen warrior didn't charge her with a hammer. Robin jumped back, desperation fueling her movements. But as she went back, her foot caught on a rock. She felt herself go back as gravity worked it's magic on her. The risen, unencumbered by the recent setback on her part, took the advantage.

Robin raised her hand, magic gathering on her fingertips. Magic requires constant, focused intent in order to cast. Anything gets in the way, and the caster loses concentration, the spell could backfire or just not activate at all. Thankfully, when something caught Robin, the spell in her hand only cut itself off instead of blowing up in her face. She glanced up to see Chrom. If she wanted to voice an opinion, she couldn't. Chrom forced her closer to the ground as the Risen warrior got closer.

It was in striking distance for an instant, but then someone crashed into it with the force of a runaway horse. Robin didn't see their face, but she did see a shining scythe blade. The warrior skipped along the ground before landing on it's back, it's head hanging limply against the rest of it's body. It faded into mist, and Gehrman dusted off his knuckles. He glanced back and took note of the position of Robin and Chrom.

"Chrom, I don't know the courtship rules here, but in my city we at least took the girls out to dinner before we made a move."

Both Robin and Chrom raised an eyebrow before noticing just how… suggestive the position was. It looked like Chrom was about to sweep Robin off her feet and take her for a nice night.

The speed at which the two of them separated rivaled quickening. Robin, for the first time that she could remember, was flustered, but thankfully, it was a battlefield, and there were plenty of other things to focus on. Like how Gehrman's jacket was just tight enough to see the outlines of-

A cracking sound rang throughout the small area as Robin's hand moved without consent of it's owner to slap her. Gehrman and Chrom shared a look and then raised an eyebrow at Robin. The tactician shook her head and waved their concerns off.

"Gehrman, how fast can you run?" Robin asked.

"How fast do you need me to be?" Gehrman asked back.

Robin shook her head "No, seriously, how fast can you run?"

"Again, how fast do you need me to be?"

"Faster than you normally are."

Gehrman folded his arms "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"The guy who could die if he's not fast enough!"

"So how fast do you want me to be?"

Robin looked at him incredulously, but Gehrman just stood there waiting for her to say. Her head moved back and forth so fast Chrom was worried that it would hurt something.

"Nevermind, not going to argue. Can you get to him in a few seconds?"

Robin pointed to the lone Risen at the end of the formation. It snapped its head back towards them, as if noticing that they were talking about it. Gehrman measured the distance between him and the enemy. Roughly half a mile. The First Hunter cracked his neck and tossed his burial blade between his hands.

"Effortlessly."

Robin smiled "Then we'll cover you from any Risen that comes close."

She looked to Chrom, and it took the prince a second to figure out that he was the other part of that we. He brandished Falchion and offered a reassuring smile. Gehrman tipped his hat. He took a step forward, and his entire body seemed to glow. Robin smiled at the sight. She made a point to look at Chrom, watching his reaction. At first, Chrom thought it was just the haze from the afternoon sun. But after a second, he realized it was a sort of aura. He'd seen a few sorcerers have a similar effect before they began casting a powerful spell.

He blinked, and suddenly Gehrman was gone. Chrom blinked again, and looked around for his friend. About halfway across the battlefield, he caught a glimpse of him before he disappeared again.

Chrom's jaw dropped and Robin just stood there with a smirk "I figured he would take the bait."

Chrom connected the dots "Isn't that bad? Manipulating your subordinates?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, her entire expression dripping with sarcasm and false surprise "Chrom, I was doing no such thing. I was only doing what all men would do in this situation. Any male, when cornered, will prove himself to a woman just to show them he can do it."

Chrom raised an eyebrow "Not all men are like tha-"

"I'll handle all your paperwork if you kill more risen than me." Robin said, but then she stopped "I mean… if you can."

"Hey, it's a little to earlier in your career as a Shepherd to say thing like that!" Chrom complained.

"Then by all means prove me wrong."

"Then give me five minutes."

Chrom picked up Falchion and charge the closest group of Risen with Robin at his side. The tactician couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She thought it was strange, but apparently those books that Sumia and Miriel keep around really do make things like dealing with men easier.

It was kind of mean to test it on Gehrman and Chrom. Good thing neither of them noticed.

* * *

It occurred to Gehrman, as he raced towards the head risen, that he had just been tricked by the most obvious ploy in the world. He didn't remember being so easily thrown into a situation when Laurance asked him… it was because he had a lot more testosterone running through him. Yes, only real explanation.

He activated his quickening once again, crossing the remain fourth of a mile in a blink. Gehrman seemingly appeared over the chief Risen with his blade raised. He came down like silver judgement aiming to slice the thing in half.

But then the thing quickstep out of the way at the last second. Gehrman's blade traveled through open air, hitting the ground where the risen should have been. He saw the thing quickstep back, the same spiked club as the last chief raised to hit him. Gehrman rolled into his attack, the club missing him by mere inches. He shot to his feet, just as the chief charged him again. He went from away to right in front of him in an instant, intending to shred him with the clubs spikes. Gehrman raised his blade, blocking the strike as best it could. The spike and the blade locked together, joining the two weapons. Gehrman planted his foot into the ground, holding his position as the risen chief kept pushing. Physics, dictated that as the one with more mass and momentum, the chief should have been the one pushing Gehrman back.

But, ever since he took the blood of the old ones, Gehrman had been spitting in the face of physics with a smile. They still applied to him, but some of its laws he elected to ignore on occasion. The chief slammed his foot into the dirt, cracking the earth beneath him as he pushed ever harder. Gehrman felt the ground give way under his foot as he pushed back. The forces cancel one another out, making it seem like no force was acting on either of them. But in reality, it was taking all of Gehrman's concentration to keep up this deadlock. One slip, and his chest would be opened like a damned can. It probably wouldn't kill him, not by a long shot, but he could go without the pain.

The chief waited, seemingly confused that Gehrman could match it physically. It reached for his club with his other hand, and twisted. The club clicked, and parts of it extended outward. Gehrman's eyes widened, and he jumped back, breaking the deadlock. The second he landed, the club extended further, almost to the point that it was a whip, bringing the top end of the club down on him. Gehrman moved his head back, letting the weapon impact the space right in front of his nose. The second it did, he sent the heel of his boot crashing into the inner mechanics of the weapon, jamming it. Gehrman looked up, and saw that the chief was looking at his weapon. From the expression, it seemed like it was morning something.

Gehrman used the situation to his advantage.

He threw his scythe blade, piercing the chief's chest and staggering him. A second later, Gehrman was next to him thanks to quickening. He pulled his blade free from the chief and in a single turn, took off his head. He barely felt any resistance from the attack. Gehrman didn't watch the head fall or the body dissolve. He simply looked back at the shattered remains of the club that it was using.

It was cracked, broken, and completely unable to return to it's original shape. But it was definitely a trick weapon, or at least an attempt at one. It reminded him of a prototype Beast Cutter, one of the first weapons that he finalized in the workshops war against the beast. It wasn't the best that old hunters had made, but it was good enough for a start. Gehrman remembered that he only agreed to the design out of desperation more than anything. They needed soldiers, and weapons to give those soldiers. It was the first one that showed even a bit of promise. So Gehrman allowed it's creation and it was allowed into the ranks of the workshop.

But this thing, it couldn't even return to it's original dimensions. Once it was used in it's whip function, it was done. A pathetic excuse of a weapon if you asked him. He sheathed his burial blade and looked up at the closing end of the battle. Everyone seemed to be walking off whatever menial damage the battle had caused. Anything to serious was quickly taken care of as Lissa moved between the Shepherds, her staff glowing with it's healing light.

Gehrman straightened when Robin and Chrom walked towards him. The prince had a bit of blood along his arm, a gash from a wound. Robin looked just as she always did, without a scratch, but stressed at the situation.

"Enjoy the fight?" Chrom asked.

He pointed at the remains of the beast cutter on the ground. Gehrman picked up the weapon, but it fell apart at his touch. That was… disappointing.

"Not really, didn't last very long." Gehrman said.

"Even the short bouts have their moments."

"Yes, but a real fight demands everything out of you. I haven't had the chance to do that yet."

Chrom let out a quick chuckle "Don't worry about that, we're going to spend a lot of time training. Plenty of time to spar."

Robin rolled her eyes at the conversation "You boys and your battles. Is there a problem with just reading? Or you know, an activity that doesn't involve breaking things?"

Gehrman put a hand to his chin, and Chrom copied the motion.

"Nope." Gehrman said.

"Sorry, sounds boring." Chrom joked.

Robin groaned and lazily waved a hand at the two of them "Ladies and Gentlemen, the prince of Ylisse and the fastest man on earth."

Gehrman and Chrom laughed at Robin's joke. The tactician tried to keep a straight face, but the two seemed to have infectious smiles. She broke out into a grin and joined them.

It was strange, in hindsight. They were in the middle of a battlefield, laughing like idiots over a bad joke. For Chrom, it was familiar.

For Robin, it was a new, exciting feeling.

For Gehrman, it was nostalgic.

* * *

Thankfully for everyone, setting up camp went quickly. No matter who they were, you were expected to set up your own tent and transport your own equipment. This meant that the two with the biggest loads to work on were Robin and Gehrman. Robin, for the sheer amount of books she kept with her along with plans and rosters filled up her tent faster than you'd think.

Gehrman had to lug all the raw oar, wood for a fire, and the anvil from the caravan to his tent where he could set up a nice work station in the corner of his space.

Currently, the Hunter was pounding away at his project. He had to finish all parts of it before they got to Regna Ferox. Gehrman felt a lot of things, most of them was the overwhelming sense of worry that he wasn't going to be prepared for the situations that could come. You have to act, not react, if you want to make a difference. Sometimes, you can't just roll with the punches. If you don't get off your ass and work to finish something before it starts, it could finish you.

He reacted, to the beast outbreak. He never searched for signs, he only killed those who were too far gone. That wouldn't work here. But as much as he wanted to go out and hunt down his fellow hunters, being in the Shepherds _was_ acting. He couldn't start a one man war without a reason. He couldn't give himself to the hunt.

He couldn't let himself become what he hunted.

His hammer came down on the tube, sparking the metal and finishing the final shape. Throwing the hammer aside, he started the process of combining the tube with the supports Gehrman had made earlier. They clicked together effortlessly and the sight brought a smile to the old hunter. Picking up a ball pean hammer, he readied several strips of metal and bolts.

His tent filled with the sound of metal crashing against metal as he secured the bolts. A few minutes later, he held up his finished creation. A Blunderbuss, useful for any hunter. It was designed for a spread shot, hitting the beasts as they were moving rathering than doing a massive amount of damage with a single shot. Most hunters that used it were those without the bloodtinge required to wield the more powerful pistols, like the Repeater or Evelyn models. Gehrman was in the group of people who, while they could use those models, loved the feeling when dozens of shots smashed into a beast's face, ripping it to shreds and stopping a bull rush dead.

The gun itself was finished, all the way down to its firing mechanism. The only thing left, was the ammo. Quicksilver bullets were… well, Gehrman was going to dance around the fact, they were a pain in the ass to make. In the dream, the messengers could simply transform the blood echos that hunters had collected into the bullets. Gehrman hadn't needed to personally craft any shots in… well, he didn't know how long he was in the dream, but he hadn't made a set of bullets since he started dreaming.

He leaned back in his chair and groaned. What did he have to do again? File the silver through a casing. Oh by the great ones he needed to make the casings.

Then you mix it with the right proportions of blood.

...oh he needed to request something to help with his measurements. Hopefully they wouldn't ask questions when everyone saw him pouring some blood into it. They probably wouldn't, given how accepting everyone has been, but there was still a chance.

Gehrman heard his tent flap open, and saw Lissa's smiling face between the curtains. The old hunter smiled back "What can I do for you Lissa?"

"It's supper, Chrom wanted me to get you."

Gehrman waved the comment aside "Oh is that it? Don't worry, I can eat later, I need to finish a project."

Maybe if he modified an mace he could get the shape he needed…

The First Hunter's train of thought was broken when the yellow clad Princess strided into the room and stood before him. She crossed her arms and frowned indignantly. Gehrman looked up at her, a questioning brow raised.

"Yes?"

"It's supper." Lissa repeated.

"And I said I would eat later."

Lissa sighed in exasperation "Come _oooonnn_ Gehrman, how are you going to know everyone if you don't spend time with them?" she complained.

"By spending time with them later." Gehrman said "Once I'm finished with this project."

Lissa let out her most powerful weapon, the pouting face. Gehrman felt his heartstrings tug a bit, it was like looking at a puppy. Not the kind that he killed, an actual, cute little puppy. People were expected to say no to this?

The First Hunter had fought beasts the size of buildings, dozens of his fellow hunters gone mad with blood. But, never before had anyone used the idea of cuteness against him! By the great ones, if Maria figured out how to do this he wouldn't have been able to teach her anything.

Gehrman sighed in defeat "Fine."

With that one word, Lissa's mood did a complete 180. She beamed and grabbed his hand. Before he knew it, Gehrman was being dragged out of his tent by a girl half his size. If any of the old hunters would have seen it, Gehrman would have never been able to show his face in the Workshop again. Lissa didn't stop dragging him until they reached the biggest tent in camp, the mess hall. The princess pushed open the curtains revealing the Shepherds.

Vaike and Sully looked like they were trying their best to outdrink one another. Beside them, Virion attempted to drink a simple glass of tea while avoiding their almost barbarish laughter. Frederick was conversing with Stahl, while the green knight tried his best to talk between mouthfuls. Sumia was in the back corner. The pink knight was picking at a flower while she stared at something in the distance. Gehrman followed her gaze and saw Chrom and Robin at the end of the table chatting away.

They saw Gehrman and Lissa enter the tent and waved the two of them over. This time, Gehrman walked on his own power towards the prince and tactician, although he did notice Frederick glaring daggers at his general direction.

Despite the hate, he took a seat down next to Robin while Lissa sat down next to her brother.

"Afternoon Gehrman, I was afraid you weren't going to join us." Chrom said.

"I wasn't." Gehrman admitted "But your sister probably wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Nope." Lissa said with a smile.

Robin gave the hunter a playful pat on the back "I know the pain, she dragged me out of my tent as well."

"Oh? And here I thought Lissa only cared enough about me to drag me away." Gehrman joked.

Robin raised a finger "Oh no Gehrman, you might be fast, but no one can be faster than thought."

"Is that a challenge?" Gehrman said.

Robin smiled carefully "It could be."

"Alright you two," Chrom said holding out his hands to calm both of them down "How about we wait until after we've eaten before we start challenging one another."

"Whose challengen who!?"

Chrom sighed and palmed his face while Lissa and Robin laughed at his expense. Gehrman didn't laugh, but he did allow himself a little grin. Vaike bounded over to the table and tried to wrap an arm around Chrom's neck but the prince just threw him off. The blond warrior didn't look like it affected him at all. He looked at Gehrman and his smile seemed to get bigger.

"Chrom, don't tell me you'r challengen the new guy before you had a bite of old teach!?"

"He's not challenging anyone Vaike." Robin said, "He just wants to have a simple dinner, and then we can head to bed and rest up for the journey ahead of us."

"So he's scared?"

Robin blinked "No, I didn't say th-"

"Chrom! Why didn you tell me you were scared? I would've gone easy on yah."

Chrom sighed again in this many minutes "Vaike, how many of our duels have you won?"

"None." Frederick said from across the room.

The entire room burst into laughter at the warriors expense.

Vaike's face scrunched in frustration, but at least he found an outlet.

"You!" He said pointing at Gehrman.

The First Hunter blinked "Yes?"

"Before Chrom gets to fight you, yah gotta get through the teach!"

At the sound of Vaike's declaration, Robin smiled. She didn't know why, but she just felt like smiling. Chrom pinched his nose, fighting a growing headache "Vaike, can it at least wait till after-."

"Sure." Gehrman said.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Gehrman, you know you don't have to, right?" Lissa said.

Gehrman shrugged "I've been sitting down all day, I need an excuse to stretch my legs."

Vaike threw his fists into the air in victory and ran out of the mess tent, eager to start. Chrom turned around and shot a quick glance at Frederick.

"I'll get the training weapons immediately milord."

Chrom nodded in thanks as everyone got out of their seats. It took a few minutes, but soon, everyone was gathered outside the mess tent as Gehrman and Vaike stood across from one another. Vaike, using his training axe to help him, started a series of stretches that seemed more focused on showing off his arms and chest then actually fixing anything. Gehrman on the other hand, just tossed the sword from one hand to the other, testing the weight.

In the stands, Sully elbowed Stahl "Five says Vaike lays him flat."

The green knight put a chip into his mouth, "I don't know, I caught a glimpse of what Gehrman can do, he doesn't mess around."

"With those arms?" Sully scoffed "The guy looks like a twig under that crap."

Vaike cracked his knuckles, taking a fighter's stance "You ready to face the Vaike?!"

Gehrman didn't bother going into a stance, he just stood there with the practice sword.

"You can make the first move." he said.

Vaike smiled "I never thought you'd ask!"

The fighter charged, his axe raised into the air ready to slam it down on Gehrman's head. The Hunter didn't move, an inch. Actually, he looked more amused than anything. He let Vaike get in close, before shooting forward and slamming the hilt of his wooden sword into the fighters stomach. Vaike would have groaned in pain if there was any air left in him. Instead, he wheezed and fell to his knees, hugging his stomach all the way.

The Shepherds reaction could probably be summed up with deadpanned shock. Some jaws hit the floor, other's just had eyes widening, and then there was Stahl's reaction.

"So… do I get that five gold now or later?"

Sully just punched him in the shoulder without looking away. Gehrman glanced over and chuckled slightly at the shocked expressions of his fellow Shepherds.

He lightly kicked Vaike in the shin "Up, again, but this time don't make yourself so open."

Vaike groaned as he got up. He got into his stance again, but when he attacked, he did the exact same thing. Gehrman hit him in the same place with the same move, but this time he tripped him over his own two feet. The breathless warrior fell on his face, much to the enjoyment of the other Shepherds.

The first hunter picked the axe off the ground "It's an axe, it has a lot of striking power, but what you truly lack that other weapons don't is speed."

Gehrman mimed a few standard attacks in the air. He made sure to make the strikes them flow from one to the other, never losing momentum.

"You have to keep it moving, once you do, your opponent needs to dance around your swings to avoid getting hit. But if they stop you before you can gain any momentum, you're at the disadvantage."

He threw the axe away and cracked his knuckles "Next lesson, how to really throw a punch."

Vaike crawled to his feet, his smile even more pronounced than normal "Don't worry about that, where I come from, you don't get much without knowen how to throw a punch or two."

Gehrman shrugged "If you say so, but until you prove me wrong, I'm not going to believe anything."

Vaike clenched his fist, and struck Gehrman right in the center of mass. The Hunter slapped the punch away, sending the strike wide and making Vaike stumble to the left. As he lost balance, Gehrman stepped around, so that he was directly behind him. He tightened his fist, and slammed it in the back of Vaike's knee. The fighter's stance buckled and he fell to one knee. Gehrman spun like a dancer, swinging his arm around to deliver a devastating blow to Vaike's head. The fighter clenched his teeth, and waited for the blow, but it never came. He opened his eye, and saw that Gehrman's fist was right next to his face.

The Hunter hummed thoughtfully "Good power, nice form, but you extend your arm to much before striking."

He takes a step back and helped Vaike to his feet. Then, he slowly punched Vaike lightly in the chest. By the time his fist made contact, Gehrman's arm wasn't even halfway extended.

"You punch through them, striking through bone, organs and damaging them as much as possible. No superficial wounds, only raw damage. Understand?"

Vaike's head slowly went up and down as he absorbed every word that Gehrman said.

"Good, we can work on it later. For now, I'm getting hungry."

The Hunter looked to the gathered crowd "When is dinner going to be ready?"

As if to answer his question, the flaps of the mess hall opened up revealing Miriel. The mage took stock of the situation before straightening her glasses.

"If all of your barbarish behavior has been concluded, the sustenance that you requested is completed and ready for consumption."

Vaike blinked, along with half the other shepherds blinked in confusion "What?"

"Food's ready." Gehrman translated.

Vaike scratched his head "Then why didn't you just say that?"

"I did." Miriel said "It was just your lack of a vast vocabulary did not allow you to comprehend my manner of intonation."

Vaike blinked again, almost everyone else following his example.

"What?" They asked.

"You didn't understand what she was saying." Gehrman translated again.

"Then why didn't she just say that?"

Miriel opened her mouth to retort, but simply went back into the tent instead. Gehrman chuckled to himself and followed her in. Soon afterwards, everyone went in as well.

* * *

It was late, past midnight, and every sane members of the Shepherds was already asleep. But, despite the big day before them, Gehrman was still working on the project that had all but consumed him for these last few days. Ammo, that was the true enemy. Quicksilver bullets weren't always in the best supply in Yharnam, but that's because most new hunters go through them like coffee paper. As such, even a single shot was savored till it could be used at the right moment.

Parrying, and visceral, two of the most effective means of taking a best down quickly and efficiently. Time a shot right, and you'll stop a beast's charge and open them up for you to show them just how comfortable it is to have your hand in their chest. If they got up after that, then they were truly worthy of the name beast. But most didn't.

It was a good technique, but it came at a high cost. If the shot was miss timed, momentum and physics demanded that the beast still keep moving. They wouldn't their attack if the shot grazed them either. You'd take a bit of fur off sure, but they'll take your face off, so it doesn't exactly even out.

But, in Gehrman's experience, the most useful form of the bullets is to slow down his fellow hunters. Those that went mad from the hunt, or those that raised their blade against him, no matter who they were they always stopped in their tracks when a series of shells hit them square in the chest. And the Visceral worked just as well on humans as it did in best. At his best, Gehrman could reach his hand in and rip out the still beating heart of his enemy before they even felt his visceral enter their body. Normally, you'd needed to be opened by a well timed shot to gain the chance to visceral, but there were some that didn't need it. Gehrman didn't, not really, but it did help. Maria as well, she could split a man's guard with her blades as effortlessly as breathing.

But, those were in better times.

Gehrman rubbed his temple, fighting a growing headache. He set his tools down, and the flap of his tent opened, revealing Chrom. The prince's eyes were lazy and glozed over, clearly from the lack of sleep.

He eyed Gehrman at his forge and crossed his arms. For the first time in years, Gehrman felt like he was a boy back at Byrgenwerth. Master William would catch him and Laurance working into the night, experimenting with arcane artifacts and nearly blowing up half the building with their work. William would find them, and he would have a look of disappointment. But one mixed with a sense of pride and respect.

"Sorry about the noise," Gehrman said "It appears that I'm a little used to it."

Chrom yawns "Yeah, you could say that. I thought that Frederick was getting ready for the next training session. At least now I remember why we didn't have a blacksmith in the Shepherds before this. "

"Someone likes their sleep." Gehrman commented, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Says the man that can work all day like it's nothing. Seriously, do you ever get some sleep? Whenever I'm looking at you, you're either talking, fighting, or working. You're going to burn yourself out if you keep up like this."

The message was a serious one, but Gehrman couldn't stop himself from laughing a little. It didn't do much to help Chrom's mood.

"Something funny?" The Prince asked.

Gehrman shook his head "Not really, just remembering old times."

He put his tools down next to him and leaned back in his chair "Chrom, I was once a leader of men much like you were. I had a lot of conversations like the ones we're having right now. I understand what you're trying to do, but this is more important."

"More important than everyone else getting sleep?" Chrom questioned.

Gehrman held up a finger "For what it's worth, I wasn't trying to wake you."

Chrom rolled his eyes "Clearly."

He walks over, and leans against Gehrman's workbench. He looked over the first hunter's work, but it seemed to go over his head. Chrom's look of confusion seemed to escalate when he located the blunderbuss on the side of the desk. He reached over, and picked up the machine, Gehrman smiling as he did so.

"Is… this what you were working on?"

Gehrman nodded "Indeed."

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Think of it as the bow of my homeland." Gehrman said, taking the gun away from Chrom "I had one, but it was damaged beyond repair in a scuffle that left me with the little supplies you found me with. I was meaning to build one the second I got the supplies. The Shepherds gave me the chance, so I indulged myself and built myself a replacement."

His lie was seemless, and his voice perfect. It was the same kind of voice and explanation that he gave to every new hunters, perfected over dozens of lifetimes. It hurt, lying, but it was a dull pain after all this time.

Chrom shrugged, buying the story like Gehrman knew that he would.

"You're working hard to finish it before we get to Regna Ferox." Chrom comments.

"If you don't work and prepare, the situation alone will be the true enemy." Gehrman smiled.

"You still managed to squeeze in some time to help Lissa with her dress." Chrom said.

"She had a tear, I couldn't have her falling during the match now could I?" Gehrman asked.

"You also stopped what you were doing, and turned one of Vaike's stupid challenges into a lesson." Chrom pointed out "I was expecting you just to knock him down, but you went full teacher and taught him the basics again."

"Your point?" Gehrman asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

Chrom smiled "I'm just saying that you're going further than anyone expected you to just for a new recruit. You and Robin are putting in more hours than some of our longest members, keeping yourselves working and helping. You have to have someone come and pull you away from work the two of you are so busy. Robin is beside herself trying to think of strategies. You, well, I don't think there's a single flaw in any weapon in the weapons tent."

Gehrman shrugged "It wasn't that much."

"You cleaned the entire tent and sharpened every blade." Chrom pointed out.

Gehrman shrugged. Truth be told, he didn't mean to work on the weapons while he was there. He was just trying to find some metal that he could use to make the mold for his quick silver bullets. However, when he got to the tent, the state of some of the weapons made him cringe. So with a little help from the arcane, he cleaned and sharpened the swords and spears before taking a mace and heading back out. Really it was more practice than work.

"I was free at the moment." Gehrman said.

Chrom laughed at the flimsy excuse "I believe you. But at least take some time to stop and enjoy the company around you. You talk to Robin, but no one else."

The prince groaned a little as he leaned up from his spot "So, I'm ordering you to walk with the rest of the company when we march tomorrow."

Gehrman blinked "Chrom, my project-."

"Can wait." Chrom said "We're going on a diplomatic mission, if we end up fighting it's because we did something wrong. And if something does go wrong, we can take care of it."

"You're just certain of this?" Gehrman asked, doubt clear in his voice.

"I have faith." Chrom said.

Faith? There was something that Gehrman hadn't experienced in years. Faith didn't get him through his first hunt, training and preparation did. Faith didn't deliver him a good hunter to end his suffering in the dream. Time, and lost hope eventually gifted him with a release. Faith… he hadn't really believed in that since Maria died.

"Faith." Gehrman whispered.

Chrom smiled again, patting his shoulder on his way out of the tent. He called a goodnight gesture to Gehrman, but the hunter didn't listen. He found himself closing his eyes, and thinking back to the time he first believed in something greater than himself.

* * *

 _"Gehrman, you better have a good reason for dragging me out here."_

 _Gehrman glanced back to the man following him with a cocky smile on his features. He was a young man, the same as Gehrman most likely. They didn't find his age, he didn't have a birthday until he found himself at the college. Master William gave him a birthday, so his age was measured in the years that he was found. He wore the standard student attire of a Byrgenwerth scholar, just as Gehrman did. His hair was a dirty blond, and his eyes an emerald green, sharp and commanding. His features complimented a demi-god, perfect jawline and mesmerizing features of his face. The only problem with his physique was his utter lack of any real muscle on his fraim._

 _This, was Gehrman's first friend at the college, his brother, Laurence._

 _Despite being students of the same master, Laurance wasn't one to indulge himself in physical activity. He called Gehrman's runs excuses for the man to skip out on working on his lessons. This walk was payback for all those times Laurance chided him for missing out on a lesson. It was childish, but then again, Gehrman was only fifteen, so it evened out._

 _The two scholars were traveling down the path of the moonlit lake next to the school. A favorite walking path for scholars who felt themselves growing… closer. Gehrman used it as the start of his morning jog, he wasn't going to take any of his female scholars down this path for quite some time._

 _He couldn't speak clearly with half of them anyway._

 _"Laurance," Gehrman said, "Would I force you to go on an hour walk just to annoy you?"_

 _"I've considered the possibility," Laurance admitted "But you were far too excited to tear me away from my studies for this to be just a prank."_

 _Gehrman smiled "That it is."_

 _He lead the two of them to a small alcove next to the path. Gehrman pushed back the weeds and the foliage to reveal a small path leading towards a cave entrance. He stepped to the side, allowing Laurance to take a look. His brother gave him a sideways glance._

 _"A cave?" Laurance asked._

 _Gehrman smiled "Hold off until you see the inside."_

 _"I'm not going in there Gehrman."_

 _Gehrman raised an eyebrow "Laurance, we've been over this, they're just bugs, they can't hurt you."_

 _"I can name three different species of spider who could kill us with a single bite." Laurance said._

 _Gehrman rolled his eyes "If you get in there, I'll move my workshop to Micolash's room."_

 _Laurance's eyes shot open, and he all but sprinted towards the cave entrance. Gehrman laughed as he watched him go, it was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. Gehrman quickly caught up to Laurance. The two of them walked through the damp cave, walking over puddles of water and other such cave wonders until they stopped in front of something._

 _"Gehrman."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"By the old ones… what did you find?" Laurance asked._

 _The two of them stood in front of an open doorway, with twin statues lining the walls on either side of it. Inside, there was a long hallway, alite by torches that seemed to have been freshly lite. Laurance made his way through the entrance with Gehrman smiling behind him. The scholar looked at his friend's smiling face._

 _"Is it worth dragging you away from your books?" Gehrman asked._

 _Laurence nodded and studied the walls. They were old, but there wasn't a single sign of degradation on the stonework at all. They depicted scenes of… something. The majority of it was scribbles, but it was a message, or a story, that much was clear. Laurance felt Gehrman tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Gehrman showing him something._

 _It was a ruby, or at least, that's what Laurance thought it was. He took it, and say that it was actually a white diamond, with tints of red along the edges. It was shaped in a star cross, perfectly administered._

 _"Did you find this in here?" Laurance asked._

 _Gehrman nodded and pointed towards the far end of the hallway "I found it in the corner in a pile. Looked like an old, torn down forge and I thought, why not?"_

 _Laurance held it up to the light "What is it made out of?"_

 _Gehrman shrugged "No clue."_

 _"None?" Laurance asked._

 _"I took it to Master William to be identified. According to him, the material matches no known element on the planet discovered so far. He told me to keep it secret, make the project my own, but when I came back down here, I knew that I couldn't figure out anything that's in here. So I got the smartest scholar who would listen to me to follow me down here."_

 _Laurance chuckled "I'm flattered as always. But the more important question, have you traveled deeper?"_

 _Gehrman shook his head and pointed to a small part of the wall. There, there was a clear cut in the stonework by something that clearly was never human. Laurance's eyes widened and he took a step back._

 _"I just wanted to show you, to show you it was worth it." Gehrman said "But we can't go any deeper without some way to defend ourselves."_

 _He looked at his friend "It'll be dangerous, and I think-."_

 _Laurance clasped his shoulders and stared at him. The young scholor's eyes were alight with determination._

 _"Gehrman, can't you feel it? This is the start of something epocal! I can feel it. This moment will go down in history as the moment when humanity took its first true step towards greatness! You can't back down here, I won't let you!"_

 _Gehrman stood there, and despite himself, he searched for doubt in his friend's eyes._

 _There wasn't a single trace._

 _He chuckled to himself and looked down the path. If it did hold the answer that the scholars were looking for. So, with a smile on his face, he took a step deeper into the chasm. Than another. Then, he couldn't stop himself. The danger didn't even settle in, nor did it stop him._

 _To this day, he wished that he had stopped._

 _That he had listen to the dangers._

 _But he didn't._

* * *

Within the Castle of Plegia, the Bloody Crow walked through the halls with a stride in his step. He had been called to the overseer's side, while in the middle of his feast. The blood echos were disgusting, barely fit enough to fill a filthy blood bug. But, they were all this kingdom could spare.

It was insulting. This kingdom haled from the desert, it's people thrived where all others would fall. It should have produced warriors that reminded him of the hunters of his new city. But.. they were next to worthless. Nothing about them spoke any volume of their capabilities, or their skill. And the memories he gained from the echos were nothing less than useless.

Even the knowledge of the arcane was pitiful. These people believed there were two gods watching over them? Waring over one another in an attempt to gain control over this world? Foolish scum. There were no gods, only those who thought on a higher plane. And even then, they weren't eternal. The beast below the cathedral knew that all too well.

The Crow made his way into the lowest part of the castle, reaching a ornate door blocking his path. The door was inscribed with depictions of a great dragon laying waste to the earth below it. The imagery was grueling to say the least, but the Crow saw it more as boring than inspired. He kicked in the door, blowing it off it's hinges.

He just might still be annoyed that his feast had been interrupted. A bit.

Within the room, Validar and Aversa sat around what looked like a sacrifice alter. The only light came from the green fire torches that illuminated the space around the altar, shrouding the rest of the room in darkness. Validar barely even twitched at the Crow's entrance.

"Thank you for joining us." Validar said, his tone perfectly even and calm.

"You interrupted my feast." said as the Crow matched forward "If you don't give me a reason, then it will be your blood that satisfies me next."

Validar had the gall to laugh at the threat, earning a growl from the Crow and a smirk from Aversa.

"Worry not, good Crow, we have ample sustenance." she said, gesturing to the table before her.

The Crow would have spit in her face had his helm allowed it. He took a spot next to her, and saw that on the altar, a single, obsidian goblet rested. With it, the crimson glow of blood was clear to see. The Crow looked up, and saw Validar gesturing to the goblet.

"We have prepared blood for you, our champion, blood fit to satisfy the gods above."

The Crow was about to scoff, but… the blood did look satisfying. It glowed with a radiance that he had only seen in the greatest of kin that were prepared for him. His hand moved on it's own, gluttony fueling his actions. It could be poisoned, but there was no poison strong enough to kill him. The Crow opened the small hatch at the base of his helm, opening the armor to allow him to drink. It was a simple design, so the knight's could partake of the queen's blood when the time came. He placed the goblet to his lips and…

Oh…

 **OH..**

 _This blood!_

 _ **Oh how it surges!**_

All sense of reason left him, he tilted the goblet up, allowing the blood to spill all over his armor, spilling it over himself. The second the goblet ran dry, he brought his hands to his mouth, licking up every drop of it.

His head snapped towards Validar, who was smirking at his victory. Any other time, it would have infuriated him.

But the blood, he had to have more!

"Does that satisfy you?" Validar asked.

The Crow didn't answer, he grabbed Validar by his collar.

"More!" He demanded.

Validar's smile grew in proportion "Worry not good Crow, the blood of our lord is more than willing to satisfy you."

The Crow's head snapped around, and he saw Aversa with another cup. He pushed Validar to the side, and grabbed the cup out of her hand.

"Drink," Validar said "And allow the blood of the Fell Dragon to give you power beyond your dreams. Beyond the first hunter, and beyond his apprentice. Beyond whatever Ylisse draws on to stop you."

 **AN: Welp, that's a wrap for this chapter.**

 **Have fun thinking about what that blood is going to do to the Crow. Nothing bad will happen, I promise.**

 **Everything will be perfectly fine.**

 **And for the flashback, I apologize. But I meant it when I said I was going to be using my interpretation of the bloodborne Lore. We really have no clear indication where Gehrman came from, nor did we really know what his position was before the beast outbreak. But, in my experience, I think that he was a scholar at Byrgenwerth. This comes mostly from the lines of, honestly, the most depressing dialogue in the entire Soulsborne series, Gehrman's nightmare confessions when you find him sleeping in the dream. He demands to know what's taking Laurance so long to fix the outbrake, says something about how he's grown too old to be of use. Then, he grows in pain, and begs Master William or someone to release him from the burden of the Dream. That is going to be really fun to write once it gets brought up in the story. But, either way, the lines clearly say that he was a close friend of Laurance, obviously, and that he personally knew William. There are a lot of theories, but I like the one that says he was a student, or the ground's keeper at the college. And for the chalice dungeon, Alfred said a group of Scholars found it, so I took creative liberties and said that Gehrman and Laurance found it. Mostly because it just fits so well with their characters. And it gives Gehrman even more motivation to not want another outbrake. If you have complaints, I am sorry, please talk to me if you want changes to be made.**

 **Now, for other things. The Poll for the pairing is still going strong, but there is one problem.** **Last I checked, Olivia and Robin were tied. Clearly, you guys think both of them are best girl and think that I can write around this.**

 **In truth, I can't.**

 **There can only be one best girl, so please vote and let us finish this argument!**

 **And lastly, if any of you have names for German's future kids, I'm still looking into those. So if you have an idea, PM or review.**

 **Either way, thanks for reading.**


	6. For Every Answer, A Thousand Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, mostly because I'm too busy being hyped for Shadow of War and the next DS3 DLC.**

 **And because I'm lazy.**

* * *

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose as the caravan continued down the road towards Regna Ferox. After his talk with Gehrman, the prince had fallen back, and had a very relaxing sleep. When he got up, the camp disassembled and everyone got on their way. True to his word, after he was finished packing up, Gehrman took a spot alongside him and Robin on their journey.

However, when he said, walking, with them, he didn't mean this.

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose, next to him, Robin and Lissa tried and failed to hold in laughter.

"Something wrong big brother?" Lissa asked.

"I ordered, _ordered_ , him to walk with us." Chrom said, his tone laced with annoyance.

"He's doing that." Robin pointed out.

Chrom rolled his eyes "I meant so he actually talks to-."

Suddenly, the air next to him seemed to shift and Gehrman was suddenly right next to him. Chrom let out a very unprince-like yelp as he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight. The sudden action was enough to drop both Robin and Lissa on the ground, both of them holding their stomachs to help with the laughter. Chrom shot them both glares before righting himself and looking back to Gehrman. This wasn't the first time today that Gehrman had surprised the group. While he was keeping to his orders to walk with them, he was also getting in a little quickening practice, scouting out the area before them. And, as such, he turned it into a little game where he would surprise them. Every time, Chrom would be taken by surprise, and Lissa and Robin would laugh at him.

"Did you have to do that?" Chrom asked.

Gehrman shrugged "No, I chose to, training if you would."

"How is giving me nightmare's going to help with training?" Chrom asked.

Gehrman's eyes shined with a glint that Chrom had only seen in Frederick's eyes when he was about to train the new recruits. It was… really unnerving coming out of Gehrman.

"Back in Yharnam, I used to do this sort of training almost every day." Gehrman explained "Enemy Hunters could be waiting behind any corner, behind any cover, so a hunter needed to be ready to react to anything that comes close."

Robin and Lissa helped one another up, and when they could walk again, Robin raised a hand.

"Wouldn't that lead to your students attacking their own?"

"That was a possibility, yes." Gehrman admitted, almost casually "But teams of hunters normally deployed in two's. Both of them always had an eye on the other, they never separated. So if something came from behind you, you had to react quickly before it ripped you apart or worse."

Lissa blinked and scratched her head in confusion.

"What's worse than getting ripped apart?"

Gehrman smiled and was about to explain, but Frederick came in, riding his war horse.

"I believe that is not the kind of conversation you should be having milady."

Lissa's shoulders slumped, and Robin put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Gehrman chuckled at the sight, earning him a glare from Frederick.

"Something funny, Master Blacksmith?"

Gehrman glanced up at the knight, his smile not budging for an inch. The First Hunter noted how Frederick had called him by his title, not his name. Clearly, there were still doubts in the trust between the two men. That wouldn't change with words, action would change how someone thought about you. Gehrman knew this well enough. Laurance inspired hundreds with his work, his charm only added to the fact.

"A wound hurts less when you hear about the pain before hand." Gehrman mutters.

Frederick raised an eyebrow "Are you implying that Milady should experience the wounds she heals?"

"Frederick," Chrom said "That's going a bit far."

"Apologies milord." Frederick said, however, Gehrman didn't even hear a hint of actual empathy from the man.

Actually, Gehrman couldn't even remember seeing the man smile for the entire time that he'd known him.

Free from any fear, Lissa bounded next to Gehrman and nudged him in the arm.

"So who worked with you?"

"Pardon?" Gehrman asked.

"Your partner. You said that hunter's in where you're from come in pairs. Who did you work with?" She asked.

Gehrman's smile dropped right off his face, being replaced by a scowl. Lissa's own smile faltered for a second as she noticed the scowl. But a second later, Gehrman's smile was back and he chuckled at the question.

"A friend." he said simply "But we separated after a… disagreement, it wasn't in the best of terms."

"Oh, sorry for asking."

"Don't think of it." Gehrman said.

Lissa's smile brightened, but Robin found herself staring at Gehrman. There was an undertone, one that Lissa missed and Robin barely caught. It wasn't a way of dismissing her worry. Gehrman was genuinely asking Lissa to never think about that question again.

It made the tactician wonder, who this partner of his was.

And what did they do to hurt him?

Gehrman looked forward and blinked "Chrom."

The prince looked to him "Yes?"

"I see… something really." Gehrman said.

Lissa put her hand over her eyes, blocking out the sun and trying to squint into the distance. Robin did the same, but without needing to shield her eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" She asked.

"Hey, is that what I think it was?" Lissa asked.

The group continued along the path, but this time, Lissa, Robin, Gehrman, and Chrom took the lead while Frederick opted to stay with the caravan, watching Gehrman from behind. The three of them eventually got to the thing that Gehrman had spotted moments before. It was a pure white wild stallion. It's main was perfectly groomed, despite the wild winds throwing it around. That was normal for Gehrman. What wasn't normal, was the fact that it had wings.

Attached to it's back, were a pair of brilliant white wings. Together, they had a wingspan twice as long as the beast was tall. Instinctively, Gehrman reached for his Burial Blade. The beast staggered under the look Gehrman was layering towards it. It made the Hunter smile, the beast knew it's place well. He blinked, and looked down at it's leg.

"It's hurt."

Chrom followed Gehrman's gaze and nodded "Yeah, the pegasus probably was attacks."

He took a step forward "Let's have a look here.."

The prince tried to get closer, but the pegasus reared on it's hind legs, nearly slamming it's hooves into Chrom's face. The captain jumped back and swore under his breath "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"I don't think screaming at it is going to get it to calm down." Gehrman comments.

"Gehrman, now is not the time to develope a sense of humor." Chrom said, shooting the man a glare.

Gehrman laughed at the sight of the glare and next to him, Robin tried and failed to hold back a smirk. At least she put a hand to stop anyone else from seeing it.

"Captain, one moment."

The group turned around to see Sumia approaching the pegasus. The young knight walked forward, and then promptly tripped over seemingly nothing. Robin and Lissa winced in pain. Gehrman however, was confused. Was he supposed to laugh here? Or did this happen often enough that he should be worried about the poor woman?

Regardless of Gehrman's thoughts, Chrom rushed to help Sumia up.

"Sumia, are you alright? Those boots of yours again?" He asked as she got up.

"No!" Sumia shouted, "I mean yes I mean…."

She let out a drawn out sigh and shot Robin a glance. The white haired woman nodded almost mournfully. Gehrman followed her gaze and leaned over to Robin.

"Am I missing something?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Robin joked, patting Gehrman's shoulder.

It was a joke, but for Gehrman, the irony of that statement was so thick you could cage a beast in it.

Speaking of beasts, Chrom gently guided Sumia away from the Pegasus.

"Stay back Sumia, the beast is crazed."

Sumia almost rolled her eyes at the warning but she smiled confidently.

"It's okay captain, I can handle this."

There wasn't any hesitation or doubt as she approached the Pegasus. She held out a calming hand, one which the pegasus retreated from.

"Shh girl, I'm not going to hurt you."

Her tone was soothing, like a mother to her child. The beast stopped retreating, allowing Sumia to get closer. Eventually, Sumia got close enough to stroke its main.

"Shhh." She whispered as she patted the beast's side.

The pegasus slowly lowered its head, like it was trying to give Sumia a thank you kiss. It folded its wings inward, and allowed Sumia to stand right next to it. Needless to say, those who were watching were impressed.

"That was a lot quicker than I expected." Robin said.

Lissa's reaction was more explosive. She jumped in the air for some victory and smiled "That's amazing Sumia!"

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said in awe.

"It is impressive." Gehrman said.

The Hunter took a step in a seemingly random direction, but the Pegasus bucked her head and winned in fright. Summia had to gently stroke the beast's muzzle to get her to calm down again. Sumia looked over to Gehrman "I'm sorry, but she doesn't seem to like you."

Gehrman nods, the beast knew a predator when she saw one.

* * *

Despite Chrom's instance, the Shepherds had to continue towards Regna Ferox without Sumia, who offered to stay behind and tend to her new pegasus friend. Everyone continued on with the march like normal, talking and relaxing one another with their company while they walked. Except for Gehrman. After a few hours to talking, joking and teasing, Robin ordered the blacksmith back to his caravan. After the battle with the Risen, there were a few weapons that still needed to be fixed. And with the weather getting colder, Robin didn't trust anything if another Risen attack came out of nowhere.

So, Gehrman went to work repairing and replacing the weapons in the caravan. Currently, he'd been working for two straight hours without rest, an impressive feat considering you had to swing a hammer nonstop all that time. But for Gehrman, it was easy, relaxing even. The forge kept him warm as the air turned cold and the work slowly melted away his worries as his mind focused on something else. Every once and awhile, he'd look over to his blunderbuss and think about finishing the process of creating the quick silver bullets. But it only took a single look at the remaining weapons to get him to dismiss the idea. A few bullets won't help as well as prime grade weaponry.

Gehrman scrapped the blade of a sword against the sharpening stone he was given. When the metal came out with a slick sound, he knew it was finished. He put the sword down with the rest of the finished products when the flap to his caravan opened up. Gehrman spared a glance at the doorway as Robin came shivering in. The tactician rubbed her arms, then she saw his forge fire. She ignored all pretense of conversation and went straight for the fire, warming herself up.

"Cold?" Gehrman asked.

Robin nodded as her teeth chattered "L-like you wouldn't believe. How do people live out here?"

"Probably by making the houses incredibly warm." Gehrman guessed.

Robin nodded "Or making their forges have really, really big fires."

Gehrman gave her a questioning look "Did you come here to warm up or talk to me?"

"Warm up." Robin said without a single hint of regret "Talking to you is a bonus I will admit."

Gehrman smiled "And here I thought I was being used."

Gehrman quickly wiped off the metal pieces off the anvil he was working on, giving Robin a place to sit by the fire. She gratefully obliged and took a seat.

"Once again, I see that other jobs are far more comfortable than mine."

"If you enjoy swinging a hammer around all day, working with molten metal and risk burning your hands off, yes, it's a fantastic occupation." Gehrman said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Robin narrowed her eyes "Are you giving me sass Gehrman?"

The hunter shrugged "I'm saying a lot of things, which part of it was sass?"

"All of it."

"So it would be in my best interest to stop talking?"

"That would be nice, makes me feel like I'm actually in charge of the conversation."

"I am a simple man, so I shall do what the woman wants."

Robin shot a glare at theHunter, but it devolved into laughter soon afterwards. Gehrman didn't join in, but he did allow himself a smile. Robin looked around the shop, and her eyes landed on Gehrman's Burial Blade. She reached over, and attempted to pick it up, but her arms buckled at the strain. Gehrman watched as she slowly got the weapon onto her lap. Robin stares dumbfounded at the weapon in front of her before shooting Gehrman a look.

"You carry this thing on your back?"

"Compared to some of the weapons in Yharnam, that blade is light."

Robin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "You're joking."

Gehrman shook his head "I never joke about the tools Hunter's use to protect the people."

"How many are there?" Robin asked.

"Depends on the workshop." Gehrman said.

Robin raised an eyebrow and Gehrman shifted in his seat, making himself comfortable. They could be here for a while.

"Originally, there was only one workshop." Gehrman explained "I was a part of this workshop. We went into the night and fought off the enemies of our city and then returned without anyone knowing. In fact, the only ones that knew what we were up too each night was one another and the Vicar of the Church."

"Vicar?" Robin asked.

"The high priest, leader of the church."

Robin nodded in understanding, but she said nothing, allowing Gehrman to continue.

"As you know, one becomes a Hunter after taking a transfusion of what we liked to call 'The Blood of the Gods'."

"Pretentious much?"

"It allowed a simple man who never got out of his chair in his life to lift a few tons with one hand. It was transformative, in both the literal and metaphorical sense."

Robin scratched her head "You said that you were the first to get the blood?"

Gehrman nodded "When the blood was found, no one knew what to do with it. Tests were conducted of course, but no one knew what the blood was truly capable of until I volunteered to take the transfusion."

Robin shifted in her seat "Wasn't that dangerous?"

"Most definitely." Gehrman said "But at the time, I was young and wanted nothing to help."

Robin let out a soft chuckle "Knowing you now, I can't say that much has changed in a few short years."

 _I've changed, it just took lifetimes._

The thought rushed through Gehrman, almost forcing him to drop his smile but he kept it up. He forced himself to join the chuckle "That's quite true. But back to your original question, after our enemy became too widespread, additional workshops were established under my supervision."

"Well weren't you just so important."

"I am the First Hunter, now, no more interruptions."

Robin made a show of closing her mouth and locking it shut. She even threw away the key.

"Thank you. Now, each one of the workshops wanted to have their own distinct styles. My workshop focused on speed and efficacy. Hence, my scythe. Along with that, there was the saw cleaver, Axe and Threaded Cane. Other shops, such as the Oto and Powderkeg workshop were more… bombastic in their approach. If the weapon didn't have kick, it wasn't worth it. You have no ideas I had to talk to the keg's to keep it down. We were supposed to be secret and here they were bringing down buildings. But despite their affinity for destruction, they did their job well. After a while, another shop came around, founded by the Healing Church itself. With their creation, my workshop's secrecy wasn't needed anymore. As I said before, our members went their separate ways to help."

Robin nodded, taking in every word.

"Why does it go from a scythe to a sword?" She asked.

"Originally, it was because we lacked materials. We had metal in the city, but it was of poor quality and was unsuited for the power of a hunter's blow. A weapon required versatility, so with the resources I had I forged the Burial Blade and a set of twin blades known as the Blades of Mercy. When we got greater materials, it became tradition to make a hunter's weapon have two distinct forms."

Gehrman reached over, and picked the Burial Blade off Robin's lap like it weighed nothing at all. Robin frowned at the action "I feel like that's cheating."

Gehrman let out a good natured chuckle "The gift of a foolish man."

Robin nodded "You have no idea. I look at Chrom, what he does for the Shepherds and that's all the evidence I need that Naga favors fools."

"Evolution without courage, will be our ruin." Gehrman said.

He didn't know that he was going to say the words until they were out of his mouth. Instantly, he regretted the action.

"Wise words." Robin commented "Are they yours?"

Gehrman shook his head "No, they were my teachers'."

He got up from his seat and opened the curtain to the outside.

"Now, that's enough warming up, you best go back to the walk."

Robin crossed her arms indignantly "What if I don't want to get out?"

"I'll make you." Gehrman said, smiling.

"I'd like to see you-."

Faster than Robin could blink, Gehrman used quickening. He picked her up and dropped her off in the snow outside the caravan.

"Try."

The biting cold hit her. Anger quickly replaced the feeling of cold. She was about to scream when she felt a blanket come over her. She wrapped herself and felt, rather than saw Gehrman at her side. She shot him a dirty look, but Gehrman just shrugged it off. The two of them headed to the front of the caravan as in the distance, a fort could be seen.

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick were also in the front. All of them, with the exception of Frederick gave them a warm smile in welcome. But Lissa's smile turned to jealousy when she noticed Robin's blanket.

"W-why d-does R-Robin g-g-get a c-coat! I'm f-f-freezing!"

"Stand by my horse, milady. She will shelter you from the wind." Frederick offered.

Lissa took the offer, standing by the warhorse. However, it didn't seem to help all that much. But even a small improvement was better than none. Eventually, Robin gave up her blanket, allowing Lissa to travel comfortably. They walked a far distance until they reached the fort.

"So, this is the fort?" Robin asked.

Chrom nodded "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches across the border between Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The Khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of Foreigners. Still, don't mistake the lack of hospitality for hostility. This requires a bit of diplomacy."

"I won't say a word." Gehrman said.

"That would most likely be helpful yes." Frederick commented.

"Negotiation isn't my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember everyone, all of your actions reflect on Ylisse as a whole." Chrom called back to the rest of the company.

Everyone nodded their heads, then, they entered the inner part of the fort. Being at the front, Gehrman was allowed the chance to see the guards on the fort walls looking down at them. One of them held up a signal, and the rest of them went into formation. Gehrman placed a hand on his burial blade, an action that Robin noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"They're mobilizing."

Frederick looked up and nodded in agreement "Indeed, sharp eyes Master Blacksmith."

"My name is Gehrman."

"I know."

Chrom, and everyone else for that matter, ignored Frederick's brashness "Why are they moving into formation?" he wondered aloud.

"Who can say, but they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice." Frederick said, readying his lance.

"We best prepare for combat."

Robin nodded in agreement before turning around "All Shepherds! To arms!"

The single call got every available member of the Shepherds to the front of the caravan. They formed lines at Robin's instruction, with Gehrman, Chrom and Frederick in the front. They walked cautiously, an action that every Ferox soldier noticed. As they approached the courtyard, the commander of the fort stepped to the balcony.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Robin and Gehrman took a glance at Chrom. It was his time to shine. The prince got to the front of the group, clearing his throat to project his voice, and probably to get rid of the fear still within him.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I see an audience with the khans!"

It was a simple, clear idea, however, the commander was having none of it.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" She threatened.

Frederick took the chance, an attempt to defuse the situation "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"And now their hospitality makes sense." Robin mutters.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

Frederick gritted his teeth in frustration "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed,and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realise impersonating royalty is a capital offence, yes?"

' _Glad to see that's still the same._ ' Gehrman thought.

The commander rubbed her chin "Mmm… then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom visibly winces "Emmeryn won't like this. Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-."

The commander silenced him with a wave of her hand "I've heard enough! Attac-!"

The commander, Raimi her name was, felt something. Her instincts screamed for her to move. She took a glance upward, and saw something she didn't think was possible. One of the bridgends, the one on the front lines, was falling towards her with a scythe raised. Her armor was heavy, it didn't allow for much high speed movement. But pure Ferox muscle and adrenaline did the unthinkable. The armor leached with it's wearer just as the brigand came down.

His scythe was mere inches from her head, going so far as to cut a single strand. She regained her footing just as her men realized that there was someone else on the wall. The brigand smiled as he watched her men ready their spears.

Below, Robin was glaring up at Gehrman. What was he thinking? He was up there with no back up against several other fighters. What was he going to do, fight them all by himself? She watched as one man tried to stab him with his spear. Gehrman leaned back, dodging the strike before kicking the spear out of the soldier's hand. The spear went wide, and as the soldier watched it go, he didn't Gehrman spin like a dancer, slamming the heel of his foot into the armored soldier's helmet. The metal crumpled like paper and the man was sent skidding across the stone floor.

Gehrman landed with surprising grace considering the weapon in his hands. He looked around, at the frightened expressions on the soldiers before him. From their point of view, he faded into mist. Raimi blinked, trying to find where he went. But she didn't need to see him.

Only feel the blade of his scythe on her throat. She turned her head as far as she dared. What she saw, would haunt her for the rest of her life. She'd seen murderous gazes before, everyday in fact. But this, this was far beyond that. It was an anger without malice, determination without remorse. It was like looking into the eyes of a wolf. It didn't care who you were. It didn't care if you were a warrior, or some innocent little girl.

All it cared about, was that you were in it's way.

And it would do **anything** to remove you.

For the first time since joining the military, Raimi felt fear. Her spear shook in her hands as Gehrman slowly lowered the blade from her throat.

"See that we are put through." He ordered.

"Why?" Raimi asked, her voice not cracking despite the fear.

Gehrman tilted his head "Why would I spare you? Simple, we're not brigands."

He pointed down to the courtyard "That man, is the prince of Ylisse. We come in peace, there is no need for two nations to fight so I suggest-."

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound echoed throughout the entire courtyard. It was a single, cracking sound, like thunder on a cloudless sky. Everyone jumped at the sound. It was something that none of them recognized. For most of them, their soldier's instincts took over, and they started to look for danger.

Gehrman, however, stood there motionless. That sound, he knew that sound all too well.

A gunshot.

Then, the cry of pain split the silence. Gehrman recognized the voice.

Chrom.

He quickened to the edge of the fort and peered down. There, in the snow, with Lissa, Robin and Frederick at his side was Chrom. The prince was holding his leg as his blood started to seep into the snow below.

"Captain!"

Gehrman looked up, and saw Sumia come through the sky riding a pegasus. She and her mount landed on the ground next to the group. Sumia all but jumped off her mount and ran to Chrom's side.

It was a gunshot, quicksilver make. Gehrman was sure of it. His head snapped around, trying to locate a shooter. But he saw nothing. He gritted his teeth and jumped down to the floor below. The second his feet hit the snow, he was quickening to Chrom's side. He pushed Sumia to the side as gently as he could.

"Lay him flat." he ordered.

Frederick clearly looked like he objected, but he did what Gehrman ordered. He forced Chrom to lay flat, his back to the snow. Sumia did what she could to comfort his head, and Lissa got out her staff. But Gehrman held a hand.

"Heal him now, and you'll kill him." Gehrman said.

Lissa's eyes widened, fear of losing her brother overtaking her. Robin paled as well, but somehow, she found the strength to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"It's… that bad?" Chrom joked, weakly.

"Good, you can talk." Gehrman said "It mean's it didn't get to far through the armor."

Chrom dared to look down and grimaced at the sight of his bloody leg.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Gehrman said as he started to cut around the armor around the entry wound with his scythe.

It actually was as bad as it looked. Chrom was lucky that the bullet had hit bone. If it handed, it would have ripped straight through his leg, destroying all the muscle in the process. He was tough, that was his only real saving grace.

"You said he could die." Robin said.

"He still could." Gehrman admitted.

"What happened to him?" Frederick demanded "I didn't see anything, there was a thunder clap and then Chrom was in pain."

"It was a gunshot." Gehrman said.

"A what?"

"Ask me later, for now, I need a knife."

"Wh-?"

Gehrman slammed his hand down on the snow, creating a small dent in the ground "He was shot with a bullet, a weapon from my city, it's the only way it could ignore the thickest part of Chrom's armor. If we're lucky, it's normal silver, if it's quicksilver he's dead. If I don't get the metal out right now, he'll be dead to diseases in a day. _**Now** , a dagger!_"

Frederick almost jumped at the intensity of Gehrman's voice. He reached behind him and handed Gehrman one of his throwing knifes. At this point, even the Ferox Soldiers were gathering around to check up on the group. Gehrman ignored all of them and spun the dagger in his hands.

"Chrom, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" The prince asked.

"Are you a virgin?"

Chrom's eyes widened "Gehrman it's not the ti-!"

Before Chrom could finish, Gehrman planted the knife into Chrom's leg. Apparently, it hurt less if it was a surprise. In a single swift motion, he dug and ripped the bullet free from Chrom's leg. The prince screamed in pain as the silver came out of him. Gehrman threw the knife to the side, and picked up the bullet.

"Heal him." He ordered.

The First Hunter stood up, and got out of the way while Lissa went to work on her brother's leg. Robin sighed in relief as the color slowly came back to Chrom's face. She turned around, and saw Gehrman holding the bullet to the sky. He made sure to reflect the light off the surface before taking the silver and crushing it in his hands.

* * *

"Hold still." Lissa ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chrom joked as Lissa finished her work.

She, Chrom, Gehrman, Frederick, Sumia, and Robin were currently in the throne room of the Ferox Capital. After the surgery, everyone had been allowed through. Most of the Shepherds were trying to get some rest after the long march. Gehrman had wanted to join them, but at Chrom's instance he stayed. He was currently leaning against one of the many stone pillars that lined the room, keeping his head down and crossing his arms. He hadn't said a word since surgery, his mind was busy trying to piece what the hell had happened.

They were lucky, it was a simple bullet, not a quicksilver make. If it was, Chrom's leg would have been needed to be amputated. However, the distinct form of Quick silver bullets came from their unique make. They were constantly in an almost liquid state, falling apart in your hands if made correctly. But this bullet, it was perfectly preserved. A simple piece of iron shaped into a bullet and fired like one. A riffle most likely, given that Gehrman wasn't able to see anything. That alone brought a whole host of questions. Why is their firearms here? How did someone make one without anyone else knowing about it? Why did they hit Chrom's leg instead of just killing him outright?

Lissa and Sumia were at Chrom's side, the former fixing his leg while the latter kept him comfortable. An action that Chrom was more than happy to thank Sumia for. Robin gave her friend a wink. Then, someone knew came into the room. Frederick stood at attention and everyone else turned to look at the newcomer.

She was a strong, blond woman with tanned skin and a warrior hero's armor.

"The khan, I presume?" Chrom asked.

She nodded "One of them at least, the east Khan. My name is Flavia. I must say Prince Chrom, you look like shit, welcome to Regna Ferox."

"It's been a very warm welcome." Robin said.

Flavia grimaced "Sorry about that, our borders have been under some difficult times as you well know."

Chrom waved the comment aside "I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us."

"I'm sure we will. After all I know why you've come, I received letter from the Exalt herself only a few moments ago. However, I cannot provide any Ferozi Troops for Ylisse."

The Shepherds looked to the woman in shock.

"What!? Why not?" Lissa asked.

Flavia shrugged her shoulders "I lack the authority."

Robin tilted her head in confusion "But, aren't you the Khan?"

"As I said, I'm ONE of the Khans." Flavia explained "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor holds total say over what happens to the country. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The west Khan won the last tournament you see, and so…"

Her voice teetered off, probably from embarrassment.

"So are we to receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked.

"Not if you give up so easily!" Flavia exclaimed "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am of need of a champion."

"And that has to do with us how?" Lissa asked.

"The captain of my border guard said that there as one among you who was quite formidable. Perhaps they would be willing to consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament. If you win and I become the ruling khan, I will grant your alliance. But regardless, it's your choice to make."

Chrom nodded "You're right."

He turned and smiled at the one member in the room who hadn't said anything "It's your choice Gehrman."

The First Hunter's head snapped up, looking at Chrom in confusion. He waited for Chrom to say something, like a joke or something. But nothing came. Gehrman smiled back at the man and nodded.

Chrom looked to Flavia "Gehrman will represent the East, and Ylisse in my stead."

Flavia smiled "Then it's settled."

"Milord," Frederick said "You can't."

"And why can't I Frederick?" Chrom asked "I can't fight, and he's by far our greatest fighter. Gehrman can win this, I know he can."

Gehrman found that a smile was slowly growing on his face. He looked around, seeing the looks of confidence that everyone was giving him. No one beyond Frederick even had a flicker of doubt in their eyes. Gehrman stepped forward and bowed in respect to Chrom.

"No," Frederick said firmly "You won't."

Gehrman scowled at the man, but he didn't move in his potion.

"Frederick, we can talk about this later." Chrom said, his voice slowly gaining an edge of steel in it.

"Respectfully Milord, we can't." Frederick stated. "It was a weapon from his land that caused your wound. It was his choice to keep this information from us. Frankly, it's more than a little suspect."

Chrom ran a hand through his hair, nearly hitting Sumia's hand with the action. She kept him steady, but the prince looked ready to explode in frustration.

"Frederick, what is it going to take to get you to trust him? He saved me."

"More than suspect. Given how it is the perfect opportunity to gain your favor."

Chrom gritted his teeth "Frederick if you jus-"

"Maria."

All sound in the room died.

Every head turned towards the speaker of the name. They saw Gehrman, standing before them. His shoulders were slumped, his hands barely moving and his breath ragged. He looked… exposed, vulnerable, for the first time since they've seen him. Every second before, Gehrman always seemed like he was in a stance, ready for action and prepared for a fight. Now, he looked like a young man who was had seen far too much for his years.

Robin looked into his eyes, and saw the clouded gaze she remembered when Gehrman was telling them about his city the night they met. His eyes looked too old for his body. He'd seen, so many things, and all of them left a scar that no one could see. Because he didn't let them see. He was always smiling, always keeping up a strong face. But here, she saw a glimpse of the man beneath the cloth, behind the warrior.

She saw the mentor of a workshop, used up, and without purpose.

"Who is Maria?" Frederick asked, being the first one to shake themselves out of the shock.

Gehrman didn't meet his gaze. He did however, scan the crowd to look at Lissa. The Princess jumped when the seriousness of Gerhman's look landed on her.

"In the caravan, you asked me who I worked with, as a hunter. Her name was Maria, I'm sorry it took so long to tell you."

He glanced back to an astonished Chrom. The prince saw the hunter's knuckles go white as his fingers forced themselves over one another.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He admitted.

He looked over to Frederick "And if you did know everything, you probably wouldn't be so willing to defend me."

Frederick blinked at Gehrman's bluntness. He had expect him to stand there, and defend his actions. But here he was, saying that Frederick's mannerisms had some merit.

"Gehrman." Robin all but whispered.

She took a step closer to him, but he took a step away. He forced on a smile, and shook his head.

"I've done things that I'm proud of, and I've done things that to this day give me nightmares. But, being the Shepherds, accepting your invitation. That's something that I'm never going to regret."

"What makes you say that?" Chrom asked.

Gehrman's face slid effortlessly into a kind smile. It was the kind of smile that Chrom had seen his sister give to her followers. The smile that told them no matter what the world said, they believed this was the right way.

"I have faith. You said that you believed nothing bad was going to happen. If you can have that faith, I'm asking you, have faith in my skill, if only for one more day."

Every face in the room turned to Chrom. It was his choice, and no one else's that decided what was going to happen. Gehrman admitted there was more to him than they knew. That information could prove harmful in the long run. But in the time that Gehrman had known the prince, he'd risked his life to save his sister, fought for the good of the kingdom.

There was too much they didn't know, and too much that was at stake.

Chrom lowered his hand and looked up at Gehrman and made his decision.

* * *

Even through the walls and the gates blocking him, Marth could hear the roar of the crowd from within his waiting room. Currently, he was cleaning his weapon while he waited for the signal to go into the arena and face the champion of the East Khan. Normally, he wouldn't be the champion, the true champion, a man by the name of Lon'qu was supposed to be here and fight.

However, a few days ago, Marth had arrived in Regna Ferox and challenged the champion in a duel for the honor of champion. The battle was quick, so quick that some of the Ferox nobles suspected territory. But Khan Basilio himself had observed the match, there was no foul play to be had. Marth bested Lon'qu with skill alone, and it was that skill that was going to be tested here.

Marth didn't know for certain, but he had an idea who would be chosen as the champion. Prince Chrom of Ylisse, captain of the band of warriors known as the Shepherds. According to rumors, he wielded the legendary blade Falchion that has been passed down the royal family of Ylisse for generations. Supposedly, it never rusted, and never broke, no matter the trials laid upon it.

A perfect companion for a life filled with trials.

 _It doesn't matter what weapon your enemy has. You don't look out for such things. You look for their stance, their strengths, weaknesses. With a glance, you must know your opponent better than they know themselves. If you don't, you're nothing more than a beast looking to rip apart its prey._

The words of his teacher came rushing back to Marth. His teachings would be invaluable here if he was going to win. But, he really didn't have to win. The Prince was meant to win.

It was the will of fate.

The gate to the coliseum opened up, signaling that it was time. Marth straightened his mask and readied his blade. For what felt like the millionth time, he checked that the extension and trick mechanics were functioning. When he confirmed they were, he made his way down the long tunnel. With each step, the roar of the crowd only seemed to grow to even greater heights. When he arrived in the clearing, the second the light hit him the crowd erupted into a crescendo of cries. He was tempted, briefly, to smile and wave to those that roared for his victory.

But he kept such feelings to himself, he didn't deserve them anyway. Those that deserved praise were slowly coming towards him. He lifted his gaze, and watched as the gate on the other end of the arena opened up. Just like with him, the roars of the crowd grew in anticipation for the warrior to come. Marth gripped the hilt of his sword, steeling himself for the fight to come.

He knew who he was going to fight. A young man, with blue hair, silver armor and a legendary broad sword. He would never forget his face. After all these years, it was still in his dreams.

The gate finally opened fully, and Marth's opponent stepped out to meet him. And it took all of Marth's self control not to look surprised at the sight. Instead of the Prince of Ylisse walking out to meet him, there was someone who Marth recognized all too well from their meeting in the woods. His attire was surprising to say the least, he looked like he simply took normal clothes and turned them into something better suited for fighting. He had a rounded top hat on his head, and his clothes were all cloth and leather, not a single piece of actual armor on him save for the gauntlets on his hands. At his hip, a silver curved blade lay waiting. On his back, a strange contraption hung loosely.

Unlike him, the man smiled at the crowd. He seemed to enjoy the sensation of being honored in this way. But when he saw Marth, his smile dropped. His eyes bore into him with the power and authority of a god looking down upon a simple man. Marth took an involuntary step back, out of pure instinct.

He kept walking, never once taking his eyes off Marth. Marth saw his eyes flash over every part of him, observing everything that he could with a single glance. He stopped walking when they were about twenty feet from one another. The crowd died almost instantly, anticipating the clash to come.

Neither fighter drew their weapon, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Marth," The man said.

The single word had so much meaning within it that the masked man barely could pick it up. There was a hints of concern, respect, tolerance, and utter venom.

Marth had never heard him speak like that.

His voice was always strong, but it was the kind of strength that a teacher had. A single word inspired greatness, a single word stopped all doubt from creeping into your mind.

His voice was always strong, but never threatening.

However, it was also… broken.

 _A young warrior walked through the camp. They were at war, and as such, everyone had their place in their ranks. There wasn't any time for rest. They had to keep moving, had to keep training, fighting, dying and living for each and every chance that came their way. Soldier's knew this life well. Each day could be their last. Everyday, you had to fight just to see the sunrise again. Some of the greatest warriors, had already fallen. Now, only the few survived._

 _The warrior threw open the flaps to the largest tent in the camp. The room was huge. All around the warrior stood giant slabs of metal. Several desks littered along the walls, each of them having a different purpose. One had a series of hammers, clothes, and pieces of metal on it. The other looked to be fitted with a huge chest with hundreds of compartments. Along the other wall, bookshelves with dozens of books stretched up to the ceiling._

" _Oh…"_

 _The warrior jumped at the voice. Hand was on weapon before anything could happen. The warrior looked around to see a man in a wheelchair with a cane in his hands. His hands were calloused from overwork, his face aged from battle scars and lines. Over his left leg, a belt was wrapped around a single point on his legs. On his other… wait, he didn't have a right leg. His limb stopped at the man's shin, being replaced by a metal metal foot. He was leaning against a his chair, his head drooped as he slept._

" _Oh Robin… what's taking you so long? I'm growing old again, not of much use soon."_

 _He grumbled in his sleep. But then, his head snapped to the side, like he was trying to get away from something. His breath quickened, like he was terrified._

" _Chrom, Robin, Laurance, Master William, somebody, tell me, why do I always survive? Why am I always forced to watch them die? No matter the life, I'm always left here alone."_

 _The child watched, as tears ran down his cheeks "Tell me, anybody, Naga, please, I've had enough of this promise! Somebody, anyone, unshackle me. Let me sleep again! Pleaasseee!"_

Marth fought to keep himself controlled, but something slipped out.

A single word.

"Mentor."

Gehrman didn't hear the word, or if he did he made no indication.

"I have many questions for you Marth." Gehrman said as he reached behind him "You see, I know you're a Hunter, and I know that a bullet hurt one of the kindest men I've ever known."

Marth tensed as Gehrman spun his curved blade around his back, bringing his scythe to bare. The crowd gasped in surprise at the sight of the weapon. A scythe was the weapon of a killer, the Reaper, a sign of death. Marth felt himself shake at the very sight of the weapon.

The Burial Blade, the weapon that cuts down nightmares.

"Once you answer them though," Gehrman said.

He stopped, and chuckled, but the sound didn't hold any levity. It was a dark, almost haunting sound that promised no salvation.

"You're a Hunter, where there shouldn't be hunters. And as you should know, it always comes down to the hunter's helper to clean up, after these sorts of messes."

 **AN: Fun fact, if you look up all of Gehrman's dialogue you depress the hell out of yourself.**

 **I found the entire tree my second playthrough, and once I heard it, it floored me. I literally dropped the controller. My brother was right next to me and he said "And I thought Sif was a sad story."**

 **I've never had any reason to dispute that claim. Not a single one.**

 **Anyway, on to happier topics, Gehrman's about to kill Marth!**

… **wait that's not happier.**

 **Actually, the results of the poll have coming in, and it looks like Robin is in the lead. I'll probably leave the poll up for another… chapter? IDK. I'm still looking for names for the kids. And if you have any ideas for future events or story points, don't be afraid to PM me. If I like them, I'll be more than happy to include them in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next time.**


	7. A Duel, A Deal, A Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, RINGED CITY HYPE! AND GOD DAMN DO I HATE ANGELS! One second you're running around a new DLC, the next you're saying "Where did my health bar go?" Everything else is awesome though.**

* * *

Robin found herself pacing as Gehrman readied himself for his match. The hunter and the tactician had been allowed to wait in the resting area next to the arena before the match started. Normally, only the champion representing the east or the west would be allowed to wait in this area before the match, but Flavia let it slide. It wasn't like it was a capital offence, and anything that kept Frederick, Lissa and Chrom worrying about Gehrman before the fight was good enough reason for her.

Robin, for one, was more than a little nervous. She'd seen Gehrman do amazing things. In fact, it wasn't wrong for her to say that she saw Gehrman as the Shepherds trump card. No matter the enemy that might take the field, she had a counter for them in Gehrman. It was a stupid way of thinking she knew. As a tactician, she needed to look at the strengths of everyone in the group to allow for a victory and not bank on the power of one. But still, Gehrman could move faster than lightning and a single punch was capable of denting solid steel. Until she had a firm grasp of everyone's strengths, she was going to throw Gehrman at a problem when she knew it was safe for him.

And, given what he's shown so far, most situations were safe for him.

However, she didn't have quite the confidence now.

Gehrman's opponent was a complete unknown, and for the love of Naga, Robin hatted unknowns. They were a tactician's worst nightmare. You could only do so much with the information that you did know. If there was something you didn't know, you could and probably would make a horrible mistake. Those mistakes tended to end with people getting hurt. Or worse.

Robin stopped her train of thought when she looked at Gehrman. The Hunter was sitting calmly in his seat as he sharpened the blade on his scythe and tested the joints of the shaft. If Robin were to describe what she saw, it would be almost bliss. He wasn't worried in the slightest of the situation that he was going into. He was about to fight, possibly to the death, to defend Ylisse and secure alliances with Ferox, and he looked as excited as a child who was told they were getting extra desert. However, mir moments before he looked ready to drop. If it was an act, then it was one so good Robin couldn't find any faults in it.

She crossed her arms and approached him. Gehrman didn't look up from his work, but that was mostly to make sure that he didn't cut himself, rather than trying to disrespect Robin. She knew this and waited for him to finish. Gehrman attached the two pieces of his weapon together, then detached them, so as to confirm that everything was working. Once he was sure, he sheathed the hilt on his back and the blade at his side. His offhand reached for his blunderbuss, but they grasped empty air. He frowned slightly, but ignored the feeling. He was fighting beasts and other such monsters before he needed a gun to cover for his slowing pace. Now that he was young again, he didn't really need it. That being said, it was still good to have.

He looked up to see Robin's worried expression and smiled. The smile was supposed to calm her, but it only made her grip her arms tighter.

"You're not going to make me feel better with just a smile, you know?"

Gehrman's smile faltered, failing slightly, but never faded completely.

"I was only trying to help." Gehrman said.

"You're about to fight someone we know nothing about."

Gehrman shook his head "It doesn't matter. A fight is a fight, and I intend to win this one."

He got to his feet and stretched his arms "I can't waste Chrom's kindness by losing now can I?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Robin said.

Gehrman frowned "What then?"

Robin shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her discomfort obvious.

"It's just, when you talked about your workshop and the hunters, you seemed to happy." Robin said "You looked like you were remembering fantastic times. Where you would love nothing more than to have a drink with your friends."

Gehrman's frown worsened into a scowl, but he didn't stop her.

"But now, you don't actively talk to anyone. You react like how you _think_ people should react when someone comes to talk to them. You walk with us because you're ordered. That's not the actions of a leader, it's someone trying to forget something. And when you talked about Maria..."

"Robin."

The one word was enough to stop the tactician in her tracks. Robin looked down to see Gehrman's fingers slowly, and gently wrapping around her hand. He slowly lifted the hand within the plan of his first, and covered her hand with his second hand. He held her hand like he was afraid that he was going to break it. But, he also held it like it was the most precious thing in the world. It wasn't a show of affection, even if it could be seen like that. It was more like a prayer, as if he was asking forgiveness.

"Robin... I'm sorry. I know you have questions, I know it frustrates you. But..."

He pauses, squeezing her hand a little tighter "I'll tell you, one day."

Behind the both of them, the gate leading to the arena opened up, signalling it was the time. Gehrman sighed as he gently lowered Robins hand. He walked passed her on the way out. As he brushed past, he placed a hand on her shoulder. It was only there for an instant, and then it was gone, and he was going down the walkway to the arena.

Robin watched him go. Each step took Gehrman closer to the roar of the crowd, the awaiting fight. But, Gehrman remained tall, remained strong, because he had to. Because he didn't want anyone else to feel hurt. She looked down at her hand, the same hand that Gehrman had held almost moments before. Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense. He rushed into battle so the first attacks would hit him. He puts himself in danger so others don't have to. Everything he does, he does so everyone else can be happy.

It brought a question into Robin's mind. Did Gehrman... not want himself to be happy?

* * *

As the journey down the tunnel drew to a close, Gehrman slowly lost the ability to point out individual that were voices coming at him. Now, it sounded like one massive being, screaming for a show. It was foreign to him. Hunters fought one another, that was a common enough occurrence in Yharnam. But, it was never celebrated like this. A hunter's work was a sacred art, full of horrors and bloodshed. No one in their right mind would celebrate the brutal action that such a practice entails.

Those that did needed to be put down before they grew into far more fearsome beasts.

Gehrman's ears blared from the sound of the crowd, the roaring growing ever louder as he approached. When he got into the arena, the sound was nearly deafening but it wasn't painful. He looked up at the people, and… they were smiling down at him.

Each and everyone of them wanted to see a show, and they knew that Gehrman would deliver it to them. But they weren't bloodthirsty beasts or mad hunters. They were normal people who lived each day like the last. They had no fear of him, of his skill, or his past.

Or the past he had tried to forget.

They were cheering for him, their champion. It brought a smile to Gehrman's face. He waved to them, and the cheering increased. Within the crowd, he caught a flash of light. He blinked, it seemed, almost ethereal, but that was preposterous. Just his nerves acting up. he looked back at the sight, and the same light could be seen reflecting off the hats and metals of those in the audience. Focusing back on the faces, they were excited that he was here. His very smile brought a roar of approval. It made the old hunter laugh, disbelief running through him.

So, is this how Ludwig felt all those nights of the hunt?

He lowered his hand and his smile was all but wiped off his face when he saw his opponent. Blue leather and steel armor, mask, tool belt and sword at hip. A body that held within it the blood of a hunter.

Marth.

Gehrman didn't even try to stop the bloodlust and power from radiating through his gaze. He saw Marth flinch at the sight of it. The two stopped across from one another in the center of the field.

"Marth." Gehrman said.

His tone was calm, controlled, but it had enough force hidden behind it to make Marth shake in his boots. Even though he tried to hide it behind his mask, he was frightened. He should be. There were no firearms here, and Chrom was hurt by a bullet. It seemed far to convenient that Marth, a hunter, should be in the same area as an attempted murder with a weapon that shouldn't exists. Just like how Marth shouldn't exist either.

The masked warrior whispered something, maybe a prayer when he finally recognized him. Either way, Gehrman paid it no mind.

"I have many questions for you Marth," Gehrman started as he began to pull the two pieces of the Burial Blade off his back "You see, I know you're a hunter, and I know that a bullet hurt one of the kindest men I've ever met."

Gehrman spun the parts around him, connecting them and extending the hilt of the burial Blade. With a satisfying clash of metal, the Burial Blade glowed in anticipation for the fight to come. He heard the crowd gasp at the sight, but his gaze never left Marth.

"Once you answer them though," Gehrman stopped himself, allowing the chance for a dark chuckle to escape him "You're a hunter, where there shouldn't be Hunters. And as you should know, it always comes down to the Hunters Helper to clean up, after these sorts of messes."

That line brought back memories. It was what he said to all hunters who didn't want to be freed from the Dream. Maybe the madness of the hunt had gotten to them, or maybe the allure of an immortal existence was too much for them to give up. No matter the reason, in the end, it didn't matter. Gehrman took up arms, and put his will against the hunters. They would wake up in the dream and challenge him again, and Gehrman would simply cut them down once more until their will was completely drained. He defeated dozens of hunters like this, but then… the Good Hunter took up arms.

No matter how many times Gehrman put his student down, he always came back, and in the end, the student surpassed the master. It wasn't due to his skill, Gehrman had seen hunters with skill leagues above his. But what he had that they lacked, was a will that was stronger than steel. Overtime that he entered the fields of the dream to challenge Gehrman again, his eyes held the same resolve. His will wasn't even scratched after a dozen deaths. Slowly, the young hunter brought Gehrman to his knees.

It took hundreds of battles to bring Gehrman down, so a single one wouldn't even dent his resolve.

The First Hunter waited for Marth to take out his blade, he deserved that small curtesy at least. Gehrman took a look at the blade. A broadsword with both sides sharpened to the point of excellence. It had a small teardrop shaped hole in the center, as if something was supposed to fit inside the space. Looking at the hilt, Gehrman recognized extensions and other extremities that had been added onto the original design of the hilt. It had been a simple sword once, Gehrman knew that, but with it being so close, his eyes couldn't ignore the details. Marth held the sword out in front of him, waiting for Gehrman to make the first move.

Gehrman lowered his stance and calmly started walking towards Marth. He took several steps before his entire body tensed. He raised the Burial Blade over his head, and brought it down on Marth's head. Marth brought his sword up just in time. The clash of metal rang out like a gunshot, eliciting a roar of approval from the crowd.

It had well and truly begun.

Gehrman kept his scythe moving, not allowing the momentum to go to waste. The blade traveled along the length of Marth's sword, sparking on the way. Gehrman allowed the hilt of the scythe to fly outward, going straight for Marth's face. Marth leaned back, further than humanly possible before jumping backwards to gain some distance. The second his foot touched the ground, he shot forward again, a quickstep speeding his motion. His blade carved the ground before he aimed upwards with a vertical slash. Gehrman caught the attack with the midsection of the Burial Blade. The blade continued, almost looking like it was going to break straight through the guard but Marth noticed too late that the mechanisms of the scythe were coming together again. His blade would be trapped within the midsection of the scythe, leaving him without a weapon.

That would force the match from him. It wasn't his intent to win, but he couldn't let it be this easy.

Thinking quickly, Marth pressed the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, the hilt extended to the point that the sword was more like a halberd. He pulled on the now elongated staff, freeing it from the trap just as Gehrman was left with just a sword in his hand. Marth spun, bringing his new staff down in an overhead strike on Gehrman's head. This time, it was Gehrman's turn to hold his blade and brace under the pressure of the blow. The ground beneath him cracked like an eggshell, but Gehrman's stance did not break. He kicked Marth away from him, forcing distance between the two.

They both readied themselves once again near instantly. Gehrman placed his blade in front of him while Marth kept his stance with the staff.

"Impressive design." Gehrman commented.

Some might have thought Gehrman's comment was made in jest, to spite his opponent. But actually, from what he could see, the mechanisms were near perfect. He couldn't have done any better himself.

"It was a gift from my former mentor." Marth said.

"And who was this mentor?" Gehrman asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've already said too much."

Gehrman shook his head "Apologies, but I'm afraid that you haven't spoken enough. I still have many questions."

Marth shook his head "I cannot answer them."

"I doubt that." Gehrman said.

He quickened forward, slamming his scythe into the shaft of Marth's spear. The connection wasn't meant to hurt, only force a deadlock between the two weapons. Marth tried to pull away, but the edge of the burial blade came close to cutting his skin and drawing blood. He inched away as softly as he could, but it wasn't enough. Gehrman noticed the action.

"So you know enough not to let your blood spill here. Your any drop would summon the surge."

The First Hunter pushed harder, forcing Marth another step back "I should just kill you, stop the surge from starting at all."

Marth hesitated, fear rushing through him, weakening his arms. The Burial Blade pushed forward, edging ever closer to skin. Marth looked Gehrman dead in his eyes and behind his mask, he paled. He could just kill him, he wouldn't need to ask him anything.

"You would kill me just to stop something that might answers? What about your answers?"

Gehrman eyes narrowed "A good man was shot, a hunter stands before me. If the hunt begins once again, then it will only bring ruin."

"And if I told you that I and one other alone remain from my workshop, what then?"

Gehrman paused, that would make things far easier. But it still didn't answer everything.

"I would have to have proof that you're speaking the truth. If not, I will simply take the truth from you."

"Then defeat me, and gain what you desire."

Gehrman smiled "I was going to do that either way."

The two hunters jumped away from one another. Gehrman changed his weapon back to a scythe as he flew while Marth turned his spear back to a sword. Gehrman held his scythe in the air, and quickened across the battlefield. To the observer, it looked like he'd just flew across the floor straight at Marth. He angled his attack so that he'd catch Marth in the hook of his scythe. Marth barely had enough time to raise his sword to defend. The resulting blow felt like getting hit by a sledgehammer. Had Marth been a normal man, his arm would have shattered like glass. But. he was far from normal. His foot carved a small trench in the ground as Marth slowed himself to a stop. He tilted his sword, allowing the scythe to slide across the blade. Marth barely ducked under it, and Gehrman only used the momentum to spin the scythe around for another attack.

Gehrman reached forward, and pulled back. Marth felt the scythe slash against his armor, making him stumble forward, but not cutting all the way through. The next thing he saw was the Burial blade in front of him. He managed to put the hilt of his sword between him and the blade before it connected. It lifted him up effortlessly, like he was barely heavier than a babe. He felt the ground leave her feet and felt weightlessness. Letting his sword go into it's spear form, he swung out in front of him, stopping Gehrman from capitalizing on the attack. The two fell to the ground, landing on their feet.

Again, Gehrman was the first to react. He slammed the blade of the Burial Blade into the ground. Marth quickstepped to the side, and Gehrman all but sprinted forward. But he didn't take the blade out of the ground. Using his weapons handle like a guide rail, he traveled along it, breaking it apart as he went. He spun like a dancer, putting the hilt of the burial blade on his back and ripping the sword out of the ground on his way passed. He lashed out with the weapon, clashing with Marth's own. Instead of backing off like before, Marth actually countered The First Hunter's assault. Curved sword met broadsword in a clash of sparks between them, all the while the crowd roared their approval. With each strike, the volume only seemed to increase, but both hunter's ignored the cheers, focusing on the battle before them.

Gehrman tilted his body to the side, and quickened forward. He slide across the ground, unleashing a relentless series of attacks against Marth. Marth jumped back not allowing himself to get caught in the combo. But, Gehrman stopped himself mid attack and decreased the distance, only to continue the attack. The first cut across the middle, which was blocked. The second came from overhead, which Marth quick stepped away. The third was a stab that slammed into Marth's blade and forced him back. Marth waited for him to switch the blade back into it's scythe form, as how the combo was meant to end. But instead of that, Gehrman spun, and kicked Marth straight in the face.

Marth felt his mask crack, but it didn't break. Instead of letting himself be taken, he rolled with the attack and blindly stabbed back at his opponent. There was a sliding of metal, and Marth heard a gasp rung throughout the arena. Marth's vision slowly cleared from the attack, and when it came back, he saw his blade being held by the two halves of Gehrman's weapon.

Marth felt his eyes widen behind his mask and he looked to see the smiling face of his mentor. He heard the sound of the Burial Blade hitting the ground, and felt an iron grip wrap around his arm. Gehrman's free hand wrapped itself in white, ethereal light before slamming into Marth's chest. The masked warrior felt his rips crack, and some of them break as all the air was forced out of him. He hunched forward, only to meet the palm of Gehrman's hand. The world spun as Gehrman forced Marth's head to the ground, cracking it like an egg shell. In a final maneuver, he grabbed his burial Blade and held it at Marth's throat.

There was a stunned silence throughout the colosseum, as everyone tried to process what they just saw. It was slow, but eventually, they caught on. Gehrman had allowed Marth to stab him, just so he could get the chance to finish him in one brutal takedown. The air filled with the congratulatory roars of victory, and the disheartened sobs of defeat from both sides.

He heard the faint sound of Marth chuckle underneath him "It seems that you've bested me."

"In more ways than one." Gehrman commented.

He didn't pull his Burial Blade black, if anything he inched it closer. The only thing he did differently, was put his finger to Marth's pulse. The human heart was the closest thing to a perfect lie indicator in the world. Any miss beat, or inconsistency, there was a lie. If everything remained the same, then it was the truth.

"Now, you have some things to answer for."

Marth nodded "I'll answer them as best I can. And upon my honor, I will tell you the truth."

Gehrman raised an eyebrow "Where you the one who shot prince Chrom?"

"No."

Gehrman waited, listen to the heartbeat and found… nothing. He kept the surprise off his face. If Marth wasn't the one who shot him, then who was? It was definitely a bullet, and hunters were the only ones who wielded those weapons. But then, Gehrman thought back to the prototype beast cutter the risen had. If they could get that weapon then maybe, they could gain firearms as well. Risen with firearms, how much more complicated can it get?

"How many people other have taken the blood?"

"Myself." Marth said, again, no lie "I alone have taken the blood into myself. My mentors final words were to fear the blood that I've taken. As such, once I was made, he destroyed all other samples in a firestorm."

Gehrman nodded "And you said you were the only two remaining members of your workshop?"

"I am a workshop of two, fighting to stop a disaster from coming to these lands. My other also wishes to fight against this."

"You're very existence brings the chance of calamity." Gehrman said.

"So does yours." Marth countered.

Gehrman nodded "Yes, it does. But I have no intention of allowing it to happen. When I die, the world will never know of the scourge."

"They why don't you just leave? Not take the risk?"

Gehrman shifted "Because I made a promise. If I do nothing, the world might come crashing down. I won't risk that outcome."

"Nor I. It is natural for you to fear the scourge, but it seems our interests aline. Both of us wish to prevent a calamity." Marth said.

"I should still kill you right here."

"As is your right, but now you are under the gaze of hundreds. Killing me now would only bring harm to your cause."

"I can wait." Gehrman threatened.

Marth nodded "I understand. You said that you require proof that I am telling the truth?" he said, switching the conversation suddenly.

Gehrman did nothing, but watched as Marth slowly reached around his neck and grabbed a necklace hidden beneath the armor. Marth held out his hand, urging German to take it. He did, and when he looked down, the shock forced him off Marth and made him take a few steps back.

In his hand, was a First Hunter badge. He held it in his hand, turning it around. He looked it over from every angle, and there was nothing to prove that this wasn't the genuine article. Gehrman reached around his neck, and pulled out his own Old Hunter badge. He held the two side by side. They were perfect mirror images of one another, with Marth's curving to the left while Gehrman's curved to the right. In old runes, the original message was inscribed.

Hunt the Great Ones.

Marth was a member of the original workshop? It wasn't possible. That workshop had long since been abandoned. By order of Laurance and the healing church itself, they were forced to go away from such practices when the new Church Hunters were established. The only members that were still with them at that time that held these badges were himself, and Maria. Maria had long since fallen, leaving Gehrman the soul survivor of the workshop that Master William had ordered constructed. It was dead and gone, only remaining as a hollow husk of itself underneath the Healing Church's workshop.

So how, how does Marth have a badge?

He looked at Marth and the masked man shook his head "Hunter's of the same Workshop allow others to do what they want. If we watch each other like animals, then we are nothing more than the beasts we hunt."

The words hit the Hunter like a beast mid rush _. He_ had said those words.

What was going on here?

Gehrman looked down at the badge, then back at the man "How… where did you get this?" He demanded.

Marth met his glare with his own "I know you fear the old blood, more than anyone else. But I will offer you this."

German gripped the Old Hunter's badge tighter "What is that?"

"You are the First Hunter, the leader of the Workshop. My mentor ordered that I am to serve you in any way that I can. In exchange for my life this day, I offer you my services. I will be your eyes and ears as you protect the Shepherds. Is this acceptable?"

Gehrman narrowed his eyes. It was a good deal, he knew this. On one hand, he had a way to gain information outside of random chatter, but on the other, it risked letting another run around with the blood. But, he had done the same with hundreds of hunters during his time in the dream. If he said that he hadn't risked that before, he would be a hypocrite. Hunter's, at the end of the day, were a necessary evil against the horrors of the blood and the great ones.

Gehrman nodded and held out his hand. Marth took hold of the hand, and shook it. The crowd exploded at the gesture of friendship between the two champions. It was a simple maneuver, Marth knew. Gehrman was here to protect the alliance between Ferox and Ylisse. This gesture not only secured that, but it also showed that there was no negative feelings between the two sides. One move destroyed almost any sense of disheartened rebellion. However, Marth felt like every bone in his hand was going to break.

"If you betray the trust of this Workshop, if you start the scourge, I swear on the blood of the great ones that I will rip you limb from limb before feeding you to the beasts. Do I make myself clear, Marth?"

Marth nodded and the two dropped the handshake. The masked warrior turned, and Gehrman allowed him to walk out of the arena. He had a lot of questions, but they could wait. The world might burn due to his actions today. However, the badge in his hand. No one but the most trustworthy hunters could be allowed to even gaze upon that badge. This badge was genuine, he knew that. So Marth had truly earned the right to carry it. He could be trusted to hold that one promise, for now.

If he didn't… then Gehrman would hunt.

And he wouldn't stop.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Lissa and Robin had ragged on him for being so reckless. She healed him from his weariness, and Gehrman smiled as Robin and Chrom watched. Chrome congratulated on his victory, but Robin noticed that his smile was forced. Before, he looked broken. Now, he looked… almost homesick. She asked if he wanted to talk about it, but he simply said "Not today, but someday." He promised.

Robin wanted to know more, but she knew that was all her friend was going to give her. Gehrman and Chrom shared a handshake, and lastly, the west Khan did something that none of them expected. In an act of charity, he gave them one of his soldiers, Lon'qu to help them in their cause. The swordsmen barely even glanced at anyone, but nearly jumped out of his skin when Lissa tried to talk to him.

Flavia demanded that everyone celebrate before they returned to Ylisse, so every shepherd was ordered to reconvene at the mess hall, including Gehrman. Now, all around him, Gehrman heard the sounds of celebration. Ylisse had succeeded in it's mission, and the army that they desperately needed to defend itself was on the way. Music was bouncing off the tavern walls, drinks were being served and drunk with equal amounts of gusto. Robin had declined, stating that she'd rather spend some time working before joining in. So, everyone else was busy drinking, being merry with their new companions, along with old ones. Gehrman however, contented himself with just watching. Doubt wormed it's way into his thoughts, but he kept up a smile.

He was the victor of this battle, it was because of his efforts that the Shepherds could go home with the mission completed. He couldn't drop his smile, no matter how much he didn't feel like it. He couldn't ignore the merriment, lest he let his thoughts drift to doubt. For the first time, he thanked the great ones that Robin wasn't here. If she was, she would have noticed it was all fake. But he had to fake it. If he didn't, he would take away the happiness the Shepherds had journeyed for. And if he allowed himself to do that, then he really hadn't grown from that tired old man in the dream.

Stealing the hope of one hunter at a time was one thing, destroying the hope of a nation… he couldn't bare the feeling of doing that again. He felt something touch his shoulder. Gehrman craned his head to see Chrom smiling down at him with Sumia at his side. In the prince's hand was a full cup of brew, which he placed before Gehrman.

The First Hunter bowed his head in thanks "Thank you, but you really didn't need to waste the time."

Chrom shook his head "Don't be like that Gehrman, you're the hero of this expedition after all. Everyone else is celebrating your victory."

He gestured to the tavern, allowing Gehrman to see everyone of the Shepherds drinking with their allies. Inwardly, the hunter scoffed at his actions. He knew he had been forgetting something. The victor was meant to drink with everyone else. He forced his smile to grow larger, Chrom bought it like always. However, Sumia tilted her head in confusion. Gehrman blinked, did she know? Thankfully, Chrom was there to break the stare down.

"All of this, is because of you." Chrom said "So have a drink, have some fun."

"Maybe dance with someone?" Sumia offered.

"I can't dance." Gehrman said.

His version of dancing usually resulted in corpses.

"Then at least drink something." Chrom said.

He gestured to the drink in front of Gehrman, and with a sigh, the hunter took hold of the cup, he might as well start. Chrom offered his own and the two men clashed glasses, crimsoning the drink to come. They brought their respective drinks to their lips and began to drink. It was fine, as beers go. Gehrman could feel the sting of alcohol try and enter his system, only for his blood to redirect the harmful toxins somewhere else. He kept drinking, and eyed Chrom. The Prince was looking at him as well, noticing that he hadn't put down his glass.

"Oh dear." Sumia sighed.

Both men ignored her, and turned their glasses skyward, drinking every drop of beer as it came down. They slammed their cups onto the table, grinning like fools.

This time, Gehrman didn't have to fake a smile.

"Is that all you can take?" Chrom asked.

"Oh boy, it's a hundred years too early if you think I'm ever going to let ordinary beer put me under." Gehrman countered.

"OHHO!"

Sully marched over to the two of them with a mug of beer in her hand. Closely behind her was Vaike and Stahl. Frederick tried not to groan, surpassing it by massaging his temple. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned towards the table with Gehrman and Chrom. The prince smiled at the attention, and Gehrman looked like he was on the verge of laughing. He knew what was about to happen, he had watched similar occurrences at the Workshop. He never participated himself, mostly because Hunters drunk on Pungent Blood Cocktails were not the sort of people you wanted running around. So instead of Gehrman joining, he kept them from leaving the workshop grounds and saving Laurance yet another headache. He had a good chunk of control, but thank the Great Ones that Maria never chose to join in. Durjia on the other hand… they never did fix that crater.

Sully slammed her glass on the table "And here I thought that you were only good at fighting!"

"I am a man of many talents." Gehrman said, his humble tone dripping with faked vanity.

Sully let out a challenging smile "Is that right? Well, care to take a wager with this knight?"

Chrom's eyes widened "Sully, that might not be the best idea."

"I can confirm." Frederick said from across the room "We march back to Ylisse at dawn. Even now, we risk indulging ourselves too muc-."

"Oh lighten up!" Flavia said, smacking the knight over the head and forcing a glass in his hands "This is my party, and I say my champion and his companions can drink however they want."

"I don't work for you." Gehrman pointed out.

Flavia shrugged "You got me the throne, I don't give a damn if you work for the maid down the store, you're my champion tonight."

Gehrman rolled his eyes and glanced back to Sully "So, what is this wager of yours?"

Sully's eyes gained an almost predatory glint in them. At the sight of it, it took all of Gehrman's willpower not to laugh.

For the first time since his match with Marth, Gehrman allowed himself not to worry about the blood, the great ones, even his own past. These people, these Shepherds, they were wonderful. It had been a while since he'd done something like this, this felt the sense of camaraderie that came with the Shepherds.

It was… good to feel it again.

* * *

Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was already past midnight, but the lights of the town had yet to fully go out. Do people here not believe in sleep? Or were they just immortal warriors who didn't need any sleep? If that was the case, then Ylisse didn't need to worry that much. She dropped her pen, and looked over the mountain of paperwork in front of her. There were supply orders, unit strengths, supply numbers and how much total gold then Shepherds currently had on them.

From what she could tell, they were fine for the journey back home. If anything, they would need to buy some metal so Gehrman could fix their weapons. That would keep him busy for a little while at least, a bit of payback for his teleporting, quickening, cheating ways. It was petty, but Robin was tired and she felt petty right now. To many questions have come up, and too little answers have shown themselves. According to Gehrman, Marth wasn't the one who shot Chrom when they arrived. If he wasn't the one, who was? Was there another Hunter? Was there someone that just happened to have weapons from Gehrman's home?

Speaking of the hunter, he was... strange. She watched his match, and throughout the entire time it looked like he was playing with Marth. It was like he was trying to tear something out of Marth instead of hurt him. They were talking, but she couldn't hear. Her assumption was that he was asking him questions throughout the entire time of the battle. Then, at the end of it, he lets him go without getting all the right information. It just seemed... strange. Gehrman did look lost in thought after the battle, maybe something was said between them that stopped him from asking the right questions?

Robin blinked, this was strange.

Was she, disappointed that Gehrman couldn't get the answers? Well, it was probably because he hadn't told her everything. The frustration of being kept in the dark was slowly starting to get to her. That and Robin was feeling rather tired. She also, was a little thirsty. Hopefully there was still someone willing to serve her a drink. And, even more hopefully, everyone hadn't already left. She needed someone to vent this frustration of all the work she had to someone. Preferably Chrom, since he was the one who gave her the work. Or Gehrman, he probably knew some magic way to disperse stress. Or at least, he would be a good ear and not tell her to stop.

Robin made her way down from the office she was given in the Ferox Library and all but ran to the mess hall. As she went, she noticed the distinct lack of music playing. That dampened her spirits somewhat, but she was still hopeful that something would come out of it. She got to the room and walked in, and what she saw would never leave her. Almost every shepherd was on the floor, trying desperately to hold onto sanity as they feel further and further into unconsciousness. It stank of beer and wine, and most of it was covering those on the floor. Vaike was hugging Chrom, the two of them trying to hold onto mugs in a vain attempt to get another drink in them. Frederick was out cold in the corner of the room with Stahl next to him. Kellem's head was slowly rolling around his armor as he faded in and out of consciousness. Marill was right next to him, her glass still half full. Virion was surrounded by Ferox woman, a bottle of wine in both hands. Lissa was under a table, sleeping like a baby, with the new swordsman, Lon'qu, swaying nervously nearby. Sully was down for the count at the head table, her head face first atop the table. There was at least a towel underneath her head as a makeshift pillow by the man who was the only one remaining.

Gehrman poured himself a glass of water and drank it without a care in the world. He took a sip and then he noticed Robin's jaw dropped stare. He raised the glass "Evening Robin, how goes the night? Did you get some planning finished?"

Robin blinked "… uh, Gehrman."

"Hmm?"

"What…" Robin jumped over a downed soldier as she tried to get closer to Gehrman "Happened here?"

Gehrman thought for a moment "Well it all started when Chrom gave me a glass of beer."

At the mention of his name, the prince let out a drunken "Hhhhheeeeeyyyyyyy."

"Then Sully here challenged me to a drinking competition."

"I can go one more.. *hick*" the knight so eloquently stated.

"Then Frederick spoke against it, he was given a beer, everyone was given a beer, we started drinking and then well."

He gestured to the drunken battlefield in front of him "You can see the result."

Robin scratched her head "Wait, you've been drinking all this time?"

Gehrman held up his mug "That's correct."

"… how are you not dead like everyone else?"

Gehrman smiled his devilish smile "Well, the blood gives me many gifts. One of them, includes not being able to get drunk. The only way I can get drunk is if I make a drink known as a Pungent Blood Cocktail."

Robin put two and two together "So, you agreed to a drinking competition, knowing full well that you couldn't lose?"

"… I wasn't trying to be manipulative." Gehrman frowned.

"Yet, see how every Shepherd is down for the count and we have to start marching tomorrow."

"At least _we_ won't have hangovers." Gehrman said.

Robin frowned before cracking a smile "Good point."

Gehrman smiled as well before glancing at everyone else "You're not going to tell them about my immunity when they wake up?"

"Oh hell no." Robin said with a shake of her head.

Gehrman shared a laugh and Robin's jaw nearly dropped. Gehrman, in the center of the drunken bodies of the Shepherds, was smiling.

And for the first time since she'd seen him, it wasn't forced. Robin smiled back, and figured her questions could wait. He was happy now, and that was worth not knowing right away.

* * *

In another part of Ferox, a man tried desperately to keep himself upright. Every muscle in his body was screaming for him to hurl, or cough up blood, but he couldn't do either. Firstly, because the former was utterly disgusting. The latter, well…

He really didn't want to deal with the consequences of that.

He let his tired legs fall from under him and he sighed as he allowed the snow falling from the sky to cool his burning forehead. His headache was reaching new heights, but given what he had to do, it was well worth the risk. He looked at his hand, at the source of his inconvenience.

It was a skull, with a blood red blindfolded little one. Once, it was called the Messanger's gift. Originally, it was meant to change the appearance of a hunter, making them look like a simple message. It was used for stealth, so as to sneak up on other hunters and attack when they weren't looking. It worked by using your insight to distort the perception of others looking upon you, literally hiding yourself from the world through knowledge of the great ones. But, after years of research, a certain hunter discovered that other types of perception could be changed as well.

At the cost of insight, terrible pain and barely any leg to stand on, you could manipulate the perception of others. Not what they see like it was intended, but how they see it. But to use it against the First... the effort nearly killed him. Thankfully, the spell had taken effect and the duel had started before he had continued looking for the source of the shine. He wasn't trying to stop the First, just make him more likely to accept whatever deal that Marth would make to save his own skin. He had to give up his Hunter's badge, so it was probably something allowing him to keep with the old plan. He would need to find Marth and get that out of his head, however, he wouldn't be in the position to move very fast for the next few days.

"You look horrible." A voice said.

The man on the ground rolled his eyes "It wasn't meant to be Marth. I had to change his thoughts, or else he would have killed him. You know that. Tell me, have you ever had to reach in, change something, and then leave?"

"No," The man admitted, approaching him from the shadows "But we both know that I wasn't born with that kind of insight. Besides, I don't want to have eyes on the inside, unlike someone else here."

The man brushed the other man off before looking him over "Did you make the shot?"

The other man nodded. He reached behind him, and pulled out modified Piercing Rifle. Normally, it's shots could go through the hide of any beast from half a mile away. However, it had been modified to carry simple iron bullets. They only wanted to hurt their target, not kill. The man handed it over to the other, and the man on the ground took it gratefully.

"Thank you, I know that must have been hard for you."

"The shot itself was simple, it is the consequences of that action that horrify me."

The other man scoffed, or as well as he could given how tired he was "He'll continue down the path the world needs him to walk, despite Marth following the old plan."

"Don't be so sure," the taller man chided "Manipulating the mind is considered a dark art for a very good reason. Should the First discover the truth, he might attract more vengeful eyes towards our work. In fact, it might lead him to question his very reason to fight."

The man on the ground nodded. He reached around his neck, and pulled out a necklace. Sitting on a small string of metal, was an Old Hunter badge. But it looked worn, almost to the point of falling apart.

"I swear on the workshop, on the teachings of Master William, that I will not defile the minds of other hunters again. Unless the world calls me to break my promise, may this oath bind me."

The man who was standing half expected the necklace to glow, to hum with some sort of power after the incantation had been spoken. But nothing happened, and the man on the ground breathed a sigh. It had no magic, nor did it have any real grounding, but the promise the man made might as well have been a magical contract as powerful as the great ones themselves. He wouldn't break that promise, he wouldn't allow himself. He laced the necklace back around his neck before looking up at the man "Do you remember your mission?"

The man smirked "I've remembered every mission the church has ever given me, this is just another task that I will complete. Yours however, is the more daunting task. Despite our differences, I pray that we might see the sunrise together again, mentor."

The man turned, leaving the mentor of the old workshop sitting in the snow. The mentor closed his eyes for a single second, and in the next, the man was gone. If he was the kind of man, he would laugh, but that would be an insult to the both of them. Instead, he turned his gaze towards the main arena of Ferox. It was distant, but he could still make out the small sounds of men drinking, and having a good time. They were having fun, just like they deserved to have.

The mentor smiled "May you finally have your dream, good hunter."

* * *

In the outskirts of Ylissean territory, Maribelle poured herself another cup of tea, allowing herself a dignified sigh as the pressures of the day finally began to fall off her shoulders. As the daughter of one of the most important noble houses in all of Ylisse, she had duties beyond a mage and healer for the Shepherds. Not that she didn't enjoy being a part of that merry band, far from it in fact. It was the only way she was able to keep her darling Lissa from getting into any unsavory business or be preyed upon by unfavorable eyes. That task was a true toll on Maribelle, for every day that Lissa was out there trying her hardest to get herself hurt, she was safe and sprouting grey hairs in worry.

But, that was Lissa's nature. She was only trying to help her brother and sister turn Ylisse into a safer, fairer kingdom for everyone within it. And she would do that on the field of battle, as much as Maribelle wished to protest. However, just because she couldn't stop her friend from putting herself in harm's way, doesn't mean she can't help lessen the blow. Most wars are caused because one family couldn't make a deal with another. Tensions grow until they can't get it out of their thick skulls and they just resort to fighting like brutes just to prove who's right. All that does is waste good tax money and lives, things that Maribelle didn't intend to waste unlike her fellow nobility.

The working class, while full of uneducated brutes, still deserved nobilities ear in times of need. After all, was it not by their hands that the country is fed? Looking at the papers next to her, she noted the steak lack of wage increase within the contracts for most farmers sending crop to her father. She was the heir of a trading empire, operating out of Ylisse. While she enjoyed the perks of such a life, she knew that it wasn't the best life for everyone. When the family came to her, she would need to implement a list of changes.

But, those could wait for another day.

She took a sip of her tea and grinned. Perfect, as always. There was a knock at her door, and Maribelle inclined her head slightly "Enter."

Mary, a servant girl whose had been working as Maribelle's maid for years, entered the room with the grace expected of a noble servant. She curtsied, upon seeing her young mistress "Mistress, you have a guest."

Maribelle blinked, she hadn't been expecting a guest. Her father was away on business, and the Shepherds were not do to return for another few days at most. Maribelle let out a deep, slightly annoyed sigh. It was probably another suitor. Another man trying to earn her hand in marriage so that they could gain a position of nobility through her. As if she would ever make herself become the pawn of such vial games.

"Unless they have a note with the seal of the exalt, or a shepherd, send them away. I intend to spend the last few hours of the day by myself."

"Yes, mistress, but I must add, it is a knight."

Maribelle blinked "A knight? Where does he hail from?"

Mary shook her head "He did not say. And I do not recognize his armor. It is foreign, along with his weapon."

Maribelle thought for a moment "Send him away regardless. At this time of night, we aren't inviting any guests. Apologize to him, and tell him that if he wishes to return, have him return at the proper time of day."

Mary curtsied once more, indicating that she understood. She closed the door behind her, leaving Maribelle alone with her tea once again. Turning her mind back to her work, Maribelle found herself wondering about the two newest additions to the Shepherds. The first was that Robin character. She seemed dignified enough. Although she didn't show it, she kept her back straight, her hands at her side and her feet firmly placed along the ground. Obviously the result of some sort of educate training. From how she held herself, she was intelligent. While she might have claimed to be an amnesiac, the touch of an intellectual background were clear to see. There was a high chance that Robin was a noble much like Maribelle herself. Although, she had been traveling, that was also clear. She was pragmatic, and that would be an invaluable tool for traveling alone. It was brutish, but it was a mistake that Maribelle could forgive.

The other member though…

What was his name again, Gehrman, was it? He was clearly a brute. The way he walked, how he talked. it was clear that he knew how to act around nobility, but clearly thought himself as on the level to speak plainly to all of them. She heard horror stories of his actions against the exalt. Speaking to her politely, but with an air of authority that a teacher would have. It was quite bold of the man, something that Maribelle couldn't ignore. If he was a wise mentor of a previous king, then Maribelle could forgive the action. But from what she had heard, he spent all of his time either fighting or in the forge, working on weapons of war.

Then, there were the rumors that he sold his soul to a demon in exchange for power. Lissa made an effort to dissuade Maribelle's fears, but there were certain thing that she wouldn't allow to escape from her attention. According to her friend, Gehrman was faster than an arrow in flight on his feet. He could bring low a man in full armor with nothing but his fist. And his weapon, the scythe, he called it the Burial Blade. It was as if he made it for the express purpose of killing, not helping. Again, according to Lissa, he had saved a young woman with the blade, showing a degree of skill that seemed almost alien for someone so young. But then, she heard that his people used 'The Blood' to give themselves power. Blood, what kind of horrible monster would use such dark arts? It was rude, Maribelle knew, but until he proved differently, he was a brute in her eyes, not worth the time that Prince Chrom was giving him. She would allow him to change of course, but a noble can only wait so long.

The door to her study opened up again, but there was no knock before hand. Maribelle sighed, showing her displeasure and annoyance at the action.

"Mary, it is improper to come into my study without…"

Whatever Maribelle was about to say died in her throat. Mary was at her door again yes, but her blouse was stand with blood from a wound on her chest. Maribelle dropped her teacup and rushed over, grabbing her staff along the way. Mary reached for her, for salvation and hope as the healing light of her ladies staff overtook her. The wound started to close, until it stopped. Mary's body went limp, and Maribelle didn't feel her magic having any effect. But, that made sense.

You can't heal the dead.

Maribelle dropped to her knees just as tears started to stream down her face. She reached down, shutting her faithful servants eyes. Then, she felt cold. She heard something akin to the wind blowing through the room. Then, she saw the shadow looming over her. Slowly, she turned to see what was behind her. Her blood ran cold at the very sight of him. His armor was pure black, with crimson highlights rounding the edges. His chest was covered with obsidian and red leather armor. The outer edges of it were coated in silver and crimson crows feathers. No, they were all silver, it was just blood that was making them crimson. At the man's hip, a curved sword sat within a silver sheath, ready to be used. However, the hilt was free of any stain. The knight's gauntlets however…

The realization hit Maribelle like a javelin throw. There were dozens of guards between her and Mary. He stood here, past them all, with blood on his person. He took out over a dozen men with his _bare hands._

She couldn't tell what he looked like behind that mask, but Maribelle got the feeling that he was smiling.

" **Maribelle of the Shepherds, I've heard so much about you.** "

He leaned in close and wrapped his fingers around Maribelle's throat " **Let's start a war, shall we?** "

* * *

 **AN: My god this chapter went through to many rewrites, and even then I'm still not sure with it turned out. I'll probably come back and remake a few things. For those of you wondering, Gehrman held Robin's hand like the doll holds the hunter's hand. I see it kind of like a prayer, or a promise, so I tried to emulate that in that moment.**

 **Now we all have questions!**

 **Who are the two people in the shadows?**

 **Why did the Crow get a costume change?**

 **Will Robin piece everything together?**

 **When will I bother writing the Gehrman vs Crow fight!**

 **Well, actually that last one is pretty soon. I can't wait!**

 **And in other news, the poll is finally closed. Those of you that voted, I can't thank you guys enough. Even those that couldn't vote in the polls but sounded off in the reviews, thank you. You guys helped building this story into something amazing.**

 **Or at least, I hope so. Give me another few months and we'll have that squared away or not. At least, until the real meat of the story comes in. Like the future kids!**

 **Anyway, without further adieu, I proudly announce that the winner of the poll for Gehrman's lovely lady is, drum roll please.**

…

…

 **ROBIN~!**

 **...wait no Olivia voters don't leave plz I still love you guys!**

 **Jokes and bad puns aside, thank you guys for giving us a story where the vessel of Grima and The First Hunter of Great Ones find something in one another. I remember reading somewhere that love is seeing your flaws in another, and ignoring them. That fits these two quite well I believe.**

 **And in the last chapter, I said that if you had any ideas for things feel free to PM me or review. Now that the main pairing has been decided, feel free to throw me fluff ideas and or feels ideas. However, I would like the former more than the latter. Mostly because my brain has already put the feels into motion.**

 **And let me just tell you… everyone better git gud.**

 **Oh I can't wait!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, till next time.**


	8. The Bell Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept a completed Ringed City Playthrough. Now, all I need is Bloodborne 2.**

 **Warning: This chapter is unbeta'd**

 _She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she shouldn't be here._

 _It was nighttime, there was a field. And there had been a battle. Hundreds of swords littered the ground, along with spears, arrows, and sets of armor. There were bodies inside the armor, everyone of them completely lifeless and broken. It took all of her strength not to vomit at the sight, so she tried to focus on where she was._

 _It was a forest, where she didn't know, but she felt like it was someplace familiar. The ground was littered with craters, downed trees, and limbs from the fallen soldiers. It was as if a force of nature came through here, tearing apart this legion of warriors like it was nothing. The craters seemed to have crushed some men into the ground, the slashes along the ground looked like someone took a great blade and ran it through the dirt just to show its strength._

 _The same could be said for the trees. They were cut clean through, without a single stop, as if whatever cut them wasn't even bothered by the fact that it was cutting through a five foot thick tree trunk. The trees had corpses under them, but she tried not to look._

 _This wasn't a battleground, it was the sight of a massacre._

 _So, she ran. She ran over the dozens of sets of armor, the dead and dying. She had to get out of here, see something familiar, something that went away from this hell!_

 _She reached the crest of a hill, and tripped over a piece of armor. Her balance betrayed her, and she tumbled down the other end of the hill. When she finally got to a stop, her head was aching, and her robe was covered in dirt. Rubbing the dirt from her vision, she noticed that she was in the center of another crater. Only thing one made the others seem like puddles compared to a lake. It was shaped a bit like a bowl, as if someone overloaded a fire tome and let it explode. She reached to her face, and found that something was wet._

 _It was… warm, to warm to be water. Slowly, she pulled her hand back, and the familiar red tint of blood was staring right back at her. She looked around the crater, and noticed there was a steady line of blood leading up to the lip of the crater. Curiosity and fear caused her to rise to her feet, and follow the line. Her feet seemed to be moving on their own accord, putting one foot in front of the other as she reached the lip of the crater._

 _When she did, she saw them._

 _They were beaten, their weapons bent and broken beyond repair. The red and green knights next to their mounts. The swordsman and the warrior, stripped of their weapons and arms, were left to bleed with their face on the floor. The mage, the healer and the archer all had weapons sporting from their chests. The great knight, the bravest of them all, was a barely recognizable slab of blood and gore. FInally, there was the prince, next to his queen, his sword rusty with blood and held within broken fingers._

 _Finally, there was the Hunter. He was sitting at the base of a tree, his scythe leaning against him. The legendary weapon that seemed as indestructible as he was was in tatters. The blade was shattered, it's pieces littering the ground next to them. It's handle was ripped in half, letting its upper half dangle uselessly in the air. The clothes that still hung to him were stained red with dried blood. Arrows sprouted out of his arms, and his legs. A dagger was sticking out of his side, and his chest was completely torn open. He was missing his left eye, his hat was in tatters, and his entire right leg below the knee was gone._

 _She took a step forward. This couldn't have happened. He… he was invincible. How could this have happened to someone like him? She took another step forward, and another. She got close enough to touch him, and then, she fell to her knees, her legs no longer holding the strength to carry her forward. Her arm shook as she reached to touch his face. He had to be alive. He wouldn't leave them, no matter what. When her finger touched his face, she only felt a chill run through her._

 _Tears began making their way down her face. He… he was dead._

 _She pulled back her hand, and the second that she did, a white glow began to envelope him. Slowly, he started to dissolve. Every inch of him slowly started fading away. Her eyes widened, and she held him close._

 _But, it didn't stop him from leaving._

" _NO!" She screamed._

 _Her cries remained unanswered._

" _Please don't!"_

 _She closed her eyes, and prayed. She squeezed with everything she had, holding onto him so he couldn't go._

 _Then, she felt nothing between her arms._

 _She opened her eyes, and the only thing left of him was a necklace and sparks in the air. It looked like his scythe blade, but worn and rusty with blood. She took the necklace, and looked to the sparks as they flew into the night's sky._

 _She screamed, and something appeared behind her. She barely had time to see it's feathers, it's blood red blade, it's claws._

 _She didn't feel it strike, but she felt everything grow cold._

* * *

Robin shot awake, her heart pounding. Cold sweat drenched her face. Her hands fumbled for a lantern, and she quickly lit it with a bit of magic. Looking around, she found herself back in her tent.

It had been a full two days since Gehrman's victory over Marth. Despite wanting to get some answers, Gehrman hadn't been making things easier for her. He kept to himself, working on his project while they marched. Now, that was fine. He was the blacksmith, and every time that Robin checked in on him during the day, he was still working. However, the last time that she went in, he smiled at her and said that it was finally finished. She had asked him what it was, but he said he was waiting till they got back to Ylisse before he showed everyone.

The rest of the day went as boring as a march could. Vaike tried to get Chrom to spare wit him as they walked, an order he denied on principle. Frederick, Stahl and Sully were the scouts, and Mariel was content with discussing magic with Lissa and Robin. Most of what she said went over her head, but it was the principal of the situation. Virion regaled Kellem with tales of his exploits, but had to be reminded where the knight was each time that he seemed to disappear. Robin had tried to talk to Lon'qu, but the Ferox swordsmen literally bolted when he saw that she was coming towards her.

Undithered, Robin was glad to see that when they stopped for camp, Gehrman actually showed up to dinner without anyone having to go get him. He drank, and laughed, but much to Robin's dismay, it was forced.

She went to bed early, she didn't want to sit through anymore of that.

Now, she was up after the worst nightmare in her life. Or at least, she figured it was the worst. Most of the things that she figured she had done before had an almost familiar feeling to them, like she was rediscovering an old favorite food that she hadn't had in years.

It was a bad analogy, but she was tired, and still breathing hard, her sense of metaphor wasn't up yet.

She grabbed her coat and stormed out of her tent. She needed fresh air. Looking around the camp ground, she saw that everyone else was still spending the afternoon the way that they wanted. Frederick, Sully and Stahl were working on their respective mounts and keeping their armor in top condition. Vaike was doing a series of pushups while Kallem and Mariel looked on and took notes.

Robin caught Virion sitting outside his tent cleaning his bow and enjoying a nice cup of tea. The nobleman noticed Robin's gaze and raised a glass in her honor. She waved back and started making her way through the camp. She past tent after tent, seeing Lon'qu leaning up against a tent. His eyes were closed and his hands were directly atop his killing edge. His eyes shot open, and he attempted to quickdraw strike the air in front of him. Unfortunately, he managed to see Robin as he unsheathed his blade. His grip failed him, and his sword went straight into the ground. Robin opened her mouth to apologize, but faster than she would thought humanly possible, Lon'qu picked up his sword and all but sprinted away from Robin. She, like every other woman in the Shepherds, that Lon'qu had a certain fear of woman. She thought they were joking, guess she was just proven wrong. Ignoring the encounter, Robin kept going down the path she had set for herself until she arrived at the training ground where the last few members of the Shepherds were having their afternoon training sessions.

Or at least, Chrom and Gehrman were, Lissa was fine with just watching the two men work. The sight alone was almost enough to stop Robin in her tracks. Gehrman was out of his tent? Had he finished his project? Or had Lissa had to drag him out of his tent again. Either way, it was good to see him interacting with people, even if it might be forced.

Then, a chill ran through her. Her nightmare came back in full force. She saw Gehrman, no, all of the Shepherds dead in that forest. She put a hand to her head. She needed to forget that, it was just a nightmare, it doesn't mean anything. The healer noticed Robin approach and patted down a spot next to her.

"Finally wake up sleepy head?" She asked.

The voice snapped Robin out of her thoughts. She looked to Lissa, and the scene from her nightmare replayed itself in front of her. Robin held back her horror by rolling her eyes and taking the offered position.

"Yeah I finally woke up, mind telling your brother that I don't need to spend every waking moment doing his paperwork?"

Lissa let out a face splitting grin "Don't worry, I'm sure he's regretting it right now."

Robin raised an eyebrow before she finally turned her head and actually focused on the training session in front of her. Chrom and Gehrman were standing across from another, each of them holding practice swords. Well, Gehrman was holding his practice sword, Chrom on the other hand looked like he was having trouble lifting it. This brow was thick with sweat and his breathing was so unevenly paced Robin was wondering if he was really hurting. In contrast, Gehrman looked completely at ease. There wasn't even a drop of sweat on him, and he looked like he was on a nice stroll than an actual training session.

He shifted his stance, and in a flash he was behind Chrom. The prince turned on a dime, striking at his back as fast as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. Gehrman thrusted the sword into the fold of his knee, forcing Chrom to the ground.

Gehrman shook his head in disappointment "Fast, but not fast enough."

Chrom dropped his sword and placed a hand on the ground to stabilize himself. He let out a few pained breaths before Gehrman reluctantly saw the tiredness on his face.

"We can continue this later, get some rest."

Chrom held a thumbs up and sat down on the ground. Lissa all but giggled at the sight before shooting to her feet and helping her brother to his. Gehrman dropped his practice sword out by the training rack and glanced at Robin. Her expression was one of the harder ones to read, at least for Gehrman. But thankfully, she was kind enough to grace him with a look of confusion that was easy to decipher.

"After my duel with Marth, I realized that the Shepherds were in need of a change to the training regimen." Gehrman explained "If, in the off chance that the Risen start adopting cruel tactics, it would be best if we learned to fight all variety of opponents. So I asked Chrom if I could teach him, and by extension the rest of the Shepherds the basics of Hunter combat."

"I don't remember you ever trying to get behind someone when you were fighting." Robin commented.

Gehrman shrugged "I had no reason to. But any and all hunters worth the name know the weak points on the human body. If one gets behind you, it's simple to force them down with a single strike. And after that happens… well, let's just say that it's not the best of outcomes for the opponent."

Robin got the picture "So you were practicing reacting to a Hunter quick-stepping behind someone?"

Gehrman nodded, "Precisely."

Robin let out a smile and got to her feet. She started to turn away when Gehrman stopped her.

"I was going to talk to you." Gehrman said "You were asleep, but I didn't want to disturb you. But you do deserve… some explanation." He admitted.

Robin stopped moving, and glanced back at Gehrman. The Hunter looked old again. His eyes were still cloudy, and his smile was barely there. It was just for show, both of them knew. But it was like he had to keep up the smile, not for himself, but for everyone else around him. It was calming, reassuring. It was the kind of smile that made everyone around him feel good, but hid his own thoughts.

"My workshop, the one that I lead… I cannot talk about it because we didn't disband because we were ordered by the church. We disbanded… because we weren't needed anymore. Our home was bordered away and hidden from all sight. The church wanted to all but bury our memory. After everything we did, everyone we lost to protect them, our own home only wanted to forget us. The lucky ones received positions in the new order, everyone else, was left to fend for themselves."

Robin blinked, taking in every word like it was gospel. It brought a cruel reality to the history that Gehrman had told her only a few weeks earlier. He was a warrior, a soldier, and those that fought with him were probably the closest thing to a family he had. But in return for his service, he was met with nothing but dishonor and contempt. It was a gesture of faith. The full truth was painful, so painful in fact that Gehrman couldn't bring himself to remember it. This… this would have to do for a confession for now.

But it was the truth, Robin could see that much in his eyes. That fact brought a soft smile to her lips "Thank you for trusting me with this Gehrman."

The First Hunter nodded "You're welcome, but while I have the strength to tell a friend…"

"I won't tell anyone else, don't worry." Robin promised.

Gehrman's face split into a smile, an actual, genuine, thankful smile. It was good to see. Then, in the back of Robin's hearing, she heard a bell. It was a chiming sound that all but echoed in the back of her head. She shook her head, and when she opened her eyes again, she nearly screamed.

She saw… _something_ behind Gehrman. It was huge, a conglomeration of tentacles and bones that was all but thrown together to create a nightmarish abomination. It was there only for an instant, draping it's claws around Gehrman like it owned him. It snarled at her, and then it was gone. Gehrman's smile turned sour at the reaction "Is something wrong, Robin?"

Robin quickly shook her head "No, I just haven't been sleeping well." she lied immediately.

Gehrman didn't look convinced, but he knew better than to press someone's buttons before they were ready. Robin's posture was tense, ready to jump out and run the second something bad was going to happen. It was completely relaxed when he told her the truth, so it couldn't have been a reaction to that. Had she seen something behind him? Gehrman quickly checked behind him, but the only thing of note was Lissa finally getting Chrom to the medical tent where Sumia and Frederick were standing guard.

That couldn't be it.

"Then make sure you get some rest this afternoon. Can't have you seeing things that aren't there in the middle of battle." Gehrman orders.

"I got it. Thanks again Gehrman, for everything." Robin said.

Gehrman tipped his hat, and made his way back to his tent, leaving Robin to head back to hers.

* * *

As the Shepherds moved, Robin always found herself glancing at Gehrman. He smiled back at her, but she didn't see that… thing again.

Was it just her imagination?

Yeah, she probably just needed more sleep.

Those kind of monsters don't exist, so she didn't need to worry.

* * *

Two days of traveling later, the Shepherds were finally starting to make some decent headway back to Ylisse. Everyone was moving back to their day to day routine, which meant that Gehrman was busy waking the dead with his work. The sound of grinding metal was a common enough occurrence in the blacksmith's tent. Weapons needed to be constantly cleaned and sharpened if they were to remain effective. Even the smallest amount of blood could impair a weapons effectiveness immensely. However, most hunters ignored that particular lesson in maintenance. When designing a beast weapon, most hunters utilized the blood so to earn a high rally potential and allowing them to fight longer and harder than before. They're weapons still needed to be cleaned and refitted, but with the tools available at the workshop and the help of the messengers, it was never that much of an issue.

Gehrman missed those little messengers now. Despite having no real sense of intelligence for speaking, they were kind little ones that were more than willing to help out when in the dream. When he first came into the dream, the Good Hunter almost defecated his trousers at the sight of them. It brought a smile to the old hunter's face when he first saw it. Most Hunters had at least steeled themselves when they came into the dream. But this man… he was scared of almost anything.

Such innocence, yet he displayed such bravery, few hunters before him had ever had such traits.

Gehrman shook his head and went back to working on his Burial Blade. He ran the sharpening stone carefully along the edge, taking care not to affect the rest of the blade. With another satisfying strike across the blade, Gehrman was satisfied that the blade was ready. He set it to the side and picked up the first sword within arms reach.

He placed the blade on the anvil before him and readied the sharpening stone when the flaps of his tent shot open. Gehrman glanced to the entrance to see a very, very angry Robin. Her face was beat red with rage and her entire body was shaking from the barely contained emotion.

Her hair was also wet, but that probably had nothing to do with the situation.

She stormed through the weapons, knocking over a rack or two before slamming her hands down on the anvil in front of Gehrman. To anyone else, the action might have elicited some sort of shock. But Gehrman was used to angry people coming up to him. Most of the hunters in the dream had one or two things they wanted to say after a few weeks into their hunts.

So Gehrman just raised an eyebrow in confusion "Yes Robin?"

"Gehrman," Robin said, her voice firm and dripping with vengeful anger "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Gehrman said instantly.

Robin nodded "Good, I have a very secret mission for you, it's completion will save not only the Shepherds, but the world."

Gehrman blinked. This conversation just got _far_ more serious far faster than he thought it would.

"What do you need me to do?" Gehrman asked.

Robin leaned in close, conviction clear in her eyes "I need you to kill Chrom."

…

…

…

 _What?_

Gehrman felt a headache coming along, and for the first time that he came to this world, felt that he _really_ needed a pungent blood cocktail on hand.

"... I'm going to need context." Gehrman said.

"All you need to know is that he needs to die." Robin said, her tone still completely serious.

"Our captain? The Leader of the Shepherds? Needs to die?" Gehrman asked in clarification.

"Yes! Absolutely! He has to be stopped!" Robin screamed.

Gehrman waited a few seconds, hoping and praying that this was just a prank and Robin would break down into laughter. He waited a full thirty seconds by his count. When nothing happened, he allowed himself a tired sigh.

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

"You don't need to know!" Robin exclaimed, rather defensively Gehrman noted. There was also a slight discoloration in his cheeks, but that could be due to dehydration.

"I feel like I do." Gehrman countered.

"He's a horrid leader whose leading us on a suicidal quest." Robin said, obviously throwing up a fake argument just for the sake of it.

The next line of thought brought a small smile to Gehrman's lips "Isn't it your job to make sure it _isn't_ suicide?" he asked.

The tactician shot him a glare filled with false hate before waving the comment aside "That doesn't matter, can you do it?"

The hunter shrugged "Probably yes, he can't keep up with me and wouldn't be able to see me coming. But, Robin, when I said I would do anything, I thought there was a clear line of the obvious things that I _wouldn't_ do." Gehrman points out.

"So you're going to let him roam these lands, cursing everyone he comes across!?" Robin asked.

It was an obvious tactic to appeal to his empathy and logic, but Gehrman knew better. He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Robin "What did he do to you that was so bad?"

Robin blinked and then looked away. The discoloration was a full blush at this point, and Gehrman had read enough books to realize where this conversation was going.

"H-He didn't do anything." She said quickly.

"Yet you want him dead. I sincerely doubt he didn't do something wrong."

"He just needs to die ok."

Gehrman raised an eyebrow at her "Robin, what did he-"

Robin's head snapped around and she slammed her hands on the anvil "He walked into me when I was in the bath house ok! There! I said it."

Gehrman blinked and looked his friend over. She was trying to hold back an embarrassed blush, but it was coming through at full force. The first hunter took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, his lips started to quiver with barely contained amusement.

This.. this had never happened to him before.

Robin's eyes widened slightly "Please don't laugh."

Gehrman bit the inside of his cheek, trying to drown the thoughts with another sensation. But alas, he couldn't keep it down. He let his head hang back and let out a booming laugh. Robin's shoulders slumped as she watched her friend laugh at her situation.

"It's not funny." She said, her voice small.

Gehrman held his breath, forcing the laughter back down his throat. But a second later it came back as a snicker.

"Did he see anything worth talking about?" He asked between breaths.

Robin's cheeks immediately flushed a shade of red that you would have never expected from her if you had known her. She picked up the closest thing she could, which happened to be a block of hard iron, and smacked Gehrman over the head. It took all of two seconds for Robin to realize that she had just hit Gehrman in the head with a block of metal but he simply blinked and raised an eyebrow at her. She took a second to make sure he was okey right before her anger returned and she stormed out of the tent.

Gehrman was left rubbing a sore spot on his head. It occurs to him at that point, reverting to his old mentor ways probably wasn't the best thing to do here. Should he apologize? No, that doesn't work.

Or maybe it does?

Do woman like that when someone says sorry?

"By the great ones this is annoying to remember." He muttered to himself.

There were plenty of woman in the Shepherds he could go to for advice. Or they could hit him in the head as well.

Where was a good copy of _How to pick up fair Maidens_ when you needed it?

* * *

" _You hit him in the head with a block of iron!?_ "

"He didn't even look fazed, it's not that bad."

"As a medic, I think it's bad to hear that two of my friends are hitting each other with metal!"

Robin sighed and conceded to Lissa's point. The two woman were sitting outside the medical tent which happened to overlook a hill. Lissa had found a nice spot in the grass, and the two of them were wasting the day away before the inevitable order to start marching again. Normally, Robin would be spending her time in her tent thinking up another strategy to use later. But that particular kind of action would involve passing both the blacksmith's tent and the command tent, two places that Robin really didn't want to be by right now.

So she figured she could hide out with Lissa for the time being. However, she was starting to regret that particular line of thought.

"But he just laughed!" Robin exclaimed, falling back to the grass.

Lissa shrugged "What did you expect him to do?"

"I don't know!" Robin admitted "Maybe give me some good advice, he seemed like the kind of guy who just knows about this sort of thing ok. I mean, he helped Stahl with his armor, fixed Sully's spear, sharpened every sword in the armory, fixed your dress, I figured he would know about how to deal with guys given that he was one and he lead a group of them before. But no! He had to ask if Chrom… saw something!"

The tactician let out a tired sigh "What the hell am I doing Lissa?"

"Right now you're complaining about boys being boys."

Robin shot her friend a glare but Lissa just smiled "Oh come on, my brother is as thick as they come, and we both know that Gehrman didn't mean anything mean."

"Stop being logical all the sudden and just let me be angry in peace." Robin groaned.

Lissa snickers and Robin groans louder in response "Oh don't you start laughing too."

With that, Lissa gave up on the idea of keeping her laughter down and fell over laughing at her friend's expense. Robin rolled her eyes and looked to the heavens. It looked so peaceful, so serene.

So why did she feel fear when she looked up?

It wasn't like something was staring down at her from the stars.

Right?

* * *

Gehrman wandered into the armory tent with a bag of weapon under his arm. He had just finished the final preparations and repairs on the weapons, so now all he had to do was put his back into working on some decent steel to use later. He quickly emptied the bag and went to the respective walls to hang them up. He made sure to hang them perfectly, as not to hit any of the other blades as they rested.

As he put up another longsword, the tent opened up to reveal Frederick. Gehrman gave the knight a sideways glance as he put up another sword "Frederick."

"Gehrman."

The knight went to the other end of the tent, retrieving a set of wooden spears, probably for training. Frederick glanced behind him and sighed "I suppose a saying of thanks is in order."

Gehrman stopped what he was doing and shot the knight a confused glance.

"Despite my suspicions, you did keep your promise." Frederick said "You represented Ylisse and her people, and you achieved victory like you said you would. For that you have my thanks."

Gehrman dipped his head slightly "You are most welcome."

"I must admit, your form was far more practiced and elegant than I would have thought with such a weapon." Frederick said "You were self taught, correct?"

Frederick waited for Gehrman to answer him with a nod "Then I must ask, how long did it take you to achieve such skill? From where I stood, there were only a few flaws in your stance. For one of your age, even that little is quite amazing."

 _I've actually had decades to train, but I just don't look it._ Gehrman thought.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a frown replaced it instead. He crossed his arms "Flaws?" He asked, his tone revealing how hurting the statement was.

Frederick nodded "Indeed, from my vantage point, I counted three flaws in your fighting style. However, time will allow you to fix those problems."

"What if they don't need fixing?" Gehrman challenged "What if you're just misunderstood in what truly are flaws?"

Frederick's eyes narrowed "Well then, if you truly wish to defend your stance, can you explain to me the need for such an exposed changing system in your weapon? A single well placed attack will surely shatter the metal and render one of both functions of your weapon inoperable."

"It was designed with that in mind." Gehrman explained "When I first made the weapon, supplies and metal were scarce. While I could have added more metal to the design to add a guard of sorts, it would throw the entire weapon off balance and therefore cut down on it's effectiveness. As such, I designed it with such open spaces to lure an opponent into attacking those spots. Any warrior would see it as the weak point. As such, I have an idea where the enemy will attack and counter effectively."

Frederick hummed to himself. A false opening, turning a design flaw into a strength, admirable indeed.

"Very well, what of your footwork? You never gave any ground, you never allowed yourself or your opponent space to breath. While such an action gives your enemy reprieve, once you run out of energy, you leave yourself close and at your enemies mercy."

"A fair observation, but that only applies to duels where both sides have equal skill or when death is not an option." Gehrman said.

Frederick raised an eyebrow "You intentionally press forward to go straight for the kill?"

"An old philosopher said that War is Hell. False. War is War, and Hell is Hell. And war is much, much worse." Gehrman said "I cannot change the minds of my opponents, but I can at least give them a swift end."

"So your style is to insure mercy?" Frederick said.

"To force a man to bleed, to force him to hurt, that is not the thoughts of a man. It is the thought of a beast, who wants nothing but the slaughter." Gehrman said.

Frederick looked the hunter over. He was standing perfectly straight, his arms at his side and his gaze hard underneath his cap. There wasn't a shred of doubt in his voice, or a sign that he even considered a different philosophy.

Not a single one.

Frederick hummed to himself "I must admit, I did not think you thought such things."

"Really? I would have thought one such as yourself to notice." Gehrman said.

"I had my suspicions, but I wanted to hear it confirmed. I've heard from lord Chrom that you have been more than helpful in the restoration of our weapons. And you've started teaching him certain ways of fighting."

"Do you disapprove?" Gehrman asked.

"On the contrary, the Shepherds require a more expansive training regime. I was working on a way to counter individuals such as yourself, but it seems that you were willing to take the position instead. You were a leader of… hunters was it? Then I must ask, what was your normal training routine for a new recruit?"

Gehrman grinned, and for some reason, Frederick felt a chill go down his spine. He looked far, _far_ too excited to share that kind of information.

* * *

Gehrman opened up the tent flap of the command tent. As he took a step inside, he noticed how organized everything seemed to be. The desk and roster were in perfect order, a fresh bucket of cool water was placed near the bed. And right next to it, Falchion gleaned, ready and waiting to be used. Chrom was sitting on his bed, going through a series of stretches that Lissa had told him to do to keep movement clean in his injured leg.

He looked up when Gehrman entered, and flashed the hunter a smile "Just in time, I was finishing up."

"You wanted to see me?" Gehrman asked.

Chrom nodded and made himself comfortable on the bed. He gestured to the desk chair, and Gehrman pulled out the chair and made himself comfortable on the wooden structure.

"I never did thank you for what you did for Ylisse at Ferox." Chrom commented.

"I was only repaying the kindness that you have shown an old hunter like me." Gehrman said with a smile.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're my age, so saying you're old is going to make me feel old." Chrom said.

The two men shared a laugh at that.

"Gehrman, I'm being serious." Chrom said, his gaze just as intense as the tone of his voice "Thank you. You've done so much for the Shepherds without the even knowing it. From what I've heard, you actually go out of your way to avoid being thanked."

"I don't deserve it." Gehrman said.

Chrom raised an eyebrow at that "Really? I doubt that."

"It is just… a new feeling for me." Gehrman admitted "My work was never really thanked except for one man." He said, with the traces of a smile.

Chrom raised an eyebrow at the action but smiled back as well "Mind if I know this kind stranger's name?"

Gehrman pulled back, as if he was afraid that Chrom would strike him. Honestly, that seemed like a foolhardy move. Anyone trying to hurt Gehrman from what Chrom had seen, usually ended up in pieces or on the ground bleeding. The surprise only lasted a little bit, but Gehrman stared at the Prince for a long while.

Chrom shifted where he sat. The last time that Gehrman had done this, he had deflected the conversation from saying the name of his companion. Maria, wasn't it?

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

Gehrman breathed a sigh of relief and nodded "Thank you."

"Sorry if I started on any sensitive topics." Chrom apologized.

Gehrman waved the concerns aside "You apologized, all is forgiven."

The two lapsed into silence, but Gehrman seemed blissfully unaffected by it. Chrom however, found himself shifting to get a better stance on his leg. He threw it over the edge of his bed and made sure that everything was ok. As he did though, he heard the sound of a bell. He looked around to try and see the source of the ringing. When he did, he took a look at Gehrman, and jumped at the sight.

Gehrman was still in front of him, but he was different. He was… older, far older than he should be. His skin was wrinkled and wrote with age. His clothes were to the point of tatters they were cut so many times. His hands grasped a cain, and he was missing his right leg from the knee down as he sat within some sort of wheeled chair. The only thing that remained the same, was his eyes. They still looked like the eyes of every knight who had fought through wars. They had seen death, of their enemy and their friends, and they have had to live with the gilt of moving on without them. But Gehrman's eyes held far more pain than that. They looked like a combination of a hundred soldiers into one man. His lips seemed permanatly forced into a scowl, as if he didn't care about what happened next. He had seen it all, he was done, finished, why should he try and stop anything from happening to him anymore?

Behind his chair, there was a woman. Her skin was sickly pale, to the point that she looked more like a doll than a wore a beautiful shawl that covered her hair in a bun. Her dress matched it with flowing designs that for some reason, made Chrom comfortable just looking at them. Her eyes looked utterly dead, as if there was never any real life within them. And they were bagged, as if they had spent a thousand nights awake. She walked around Gehrman and knelt down so that she could look into his eyes without looking into his hat. Gehrman didn't even react as she took his hand in hers. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

Chrom blinked, and he saw Gehrman standing with a hand on his shoulder. He was back to his old self, still strong and healthy, but instead of a scowl, concern was written all over his face.

"Are you ok Chrom?" Gehrman asked.

Chrom shook his head and tried to stop the ringing in his head "Just… a headache."

Gehrman didn't look totally convinced, but Chrom did look in pain. His leg wasn't totally healed, and no one really recovers well from a gunshot.

"Some rest will do you good." Gehrman said "I'll leave you to that."

"Thanks." Chrom said.

The hunter stepped away from the bed, and allowed the leader to move himself into a sleeping position. As he neared the door, Gehrman stopped and glanced behind him.

"Chrom," he said, getting the Prince's attention "Thank you… for thanking me."

And with that, he left, leaving Chrom alone with his thoughts. He leaned his head against his pillow, and Naga above him he tried, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw. Why did Gehrman look so old? Who was that woman? Was that Maria? And why did he hear a bell before he saw either of those things?

* * *

As Gehrman left the tent, he quickened back to his tent. Only when he was behind the flaps of the tent, within the darkness of his forge, did he act. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small bell. It was old, rusty and barely even functioning, but that didn't matter. It was a beckoning bell, an item capable of helping any hunter in need, so long as they had the insight required to operate it. It had no bell, but it rang when certain actions affected the world. Summoning a hunter from another world, when insight was used.

Or, when it was gained.

The first Hunter put the bell back into his coat and glanced over to his burial blade. He closed his eyes "Laurance, please, don't let them see the nightmares. Don't let them see what we hunted."

* * *

On the border of Pegia and Ylisse, a certain camp was getting ready for the night. The soldiers were drinking their fill, eating their meals, and being merry as all good soldiers did. Despite being barbarians from the desert lands, the atmosphere was joinous.

That is, so long as they kept away from the cages.

Prisoners were a common enough sight. Pillaging normally allowed the soldiers to take their pick of the woman and children to use later. However, now, there was only one prisoner, and there was only one guard.

And that guard, would kill anyone who got close to what he called his prey.

That prey, just so happened to be a noble of Ylisse, and even a member of the fighting force known as the Shepherds. Her name was Maribelle, and she was trying not to be scared of the sight before her. The Crow just stared at her from behind his helmet. He didn't move, she didn't even breath.

He just watched, and waited.

Even though he hadn't done anything to directly hurt her, maribelle couldn't help but be scared. She had watched as this man effortlessly slaughtered through a dozen guards and workers in her home estate as he carried her off to this dreadful place. He blocked swords, caught arrows, and bore straight through shields.

And he did all of that without even taking out his sword.

Maribelle didn't know what he looked like behind that mask, but she knew one thing. Whoever this man was, he wasn't human.A deep, rumbling bass came from behind that helmet. It was soft, cold, and completely devoid of sanity.

He… he was laughing at her.

Maribelle gritted her teeth, but this single act was enough defiance for ehr guard to strike. He unsheathed his blade faster than Maribelle could blink. She didn't feel any pain, but she felt the blood make it's way down her cheek. She looked at her captor, at his curved blade, and the drop of blood atop it. He pulled the tip close to the bottom of his helmet, and pressed it against the small slit. The droplet of blood rose from the blade and was sucked into the slit. Maribelle nearly gagged at the sight.

Drinking blood? What kind of monster did something as barbaric as that?

The knight sheathed his blade as he tasted the blood. Maribelle could hear him savor the flavor. Then, his head snapped to the side, as if something struck him. His neck snapped around again and again, in almost animalistic motions. They're so swift and jarring, they might have broken the neck of a normal man.

Then, he stopped, and he slowly turned his head back to Maribelle. He leaned forward, to the point that his head was pressed up against the bars. She tried to get back, but the bars held her prisoner, forcing her to stay.

" **You… fear the hunter, the man who harmed your darling Lissa.** "

Maribelle felt her eyes widen. She didn't notice, because she was too busy trying to figure out how this monster knew Lissa's name. She was a princess yes, but only a few people knew about Maribelle's little title for her friend.

Yet, he knew.

The knight grasped hold o the bar, and Maribelle got the sense that he was smiling behind his mask.

" **Do you, want to know what he has done? What his mentor had to ordered him to do?** "

Maribelle blinked "What are you speaking about?"

The same gruff rumble resonated from the helmet again "I **'m speaking about the truth. _He_ , is like me. _He_ , is not human. _He_ , has done things that make my work seem saintly. Would you like to hear more?**"

Despite herself, Maribelle found herself nodding. On the outside, she wanted to know about this man, what his weaknesses could be. But… she did want to know.

The knight bowed his head " **Then, let me tell you the story, of a group of men who walked into a hamlet.** "

 **AN: So, first off, so sorry that this took too long.**

 **Second off, my tests are finished and I am back baby! Hope you enjoyed the chapter with Robin and Chrom getting insight. What? You expected the Shepherds to hang around the first hunter and not start seeing weird ass things?**

 **Don't worry, he's not doing much.**

 **Just granting them eyes and all that….**

 **Fun thoughts am I right? To those who are making the connection to the hamlet and the first hunters and why the Crow would know about, worry not, it shall be revealed in time.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	9. Call it Insight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OC's, they are mine and they aren't getting away.**

It was a bar that the locals called the Raging Boar. It wasn't the biggest, nor was it the most profitable bar in the series of towns that dotted the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox, but it was enough for any weary soul that happened to find themselves in need of a good drink or meal before continuing on.

The inside of the bar was as basic as they came. A bar counter with a few chairs, a series of tables and chairs dotting the available space, a dart board for some fun and finally a bathroom at the end. The wood on the floor was bent and broken from bar fights and the heavy armored boots of some men who thought it would be impressive to come have a drink in full armor.

Currently, the entire bar was alive as some Ferox men and some of the town locals were drinking their fill and entertaining each other with old stories. The only waitress in the bar watched the men have their fun with a smile on her face. Some of these men were personal friends of her father, not only just because he was the owner of the bar. He was a former trainer in their soldier camps, so a few old faces and some new faces always came by to ask a question or get some advice. Currently, her father was with the men, laughing proudly as if it was his last day on earth.

He had a crowd around him, as he always did when he was telling stories. He must have told a good joke because they suddenly burst into laughter. The waitress sighed, she was probably going to have to clean up a set of spilled drinks if this kept up. She picked up her tray and made her way back to the bar. She set the empty glasses down and glanced at the only man who wasn't enraptured by her father's tails.

He was young, around her age, and pretty easy on the eyes if she did say so herself. His features were, if she could say, were battle scarred. He didn t have any marks on him, but there was a power and experience in his features that only came from years of battle. His jawline was smooth, and his scowl seemed their for a purpose, rather than just to brood. He obviously wasn't around here, if his clothes and mannerisms were anything to go by. He had an old hat over his head that looked like it had gone through hell. Pieces of it had all but fallen off and there were several holes that probably went straight through it. Arrow holes most likely, she had seen enough pieces of broken armor to take a guess. His armor, if you could call it that, was little more than a leather long coat that was over and leather shirt held together by some buckles from what she could see. Over his right arm, an old scarf was tied in a tight knot. It looked like it used to be red, but time had all but drained it of color, leaving it a faded brown. His legs were covered by the same hard leather and boots. He had a belt over his waist, tying the long coat to his person. On it, she noticed several pouches that probably held all manner of tools for traveling. On the bar counter, there was a strange contraption that she had never seen before. In a base sense, it looked like a one handed crossbow. But instead of a bowstring or a place to keep an arrow was a metal tube. It was longer than most one handed ranged weapons, but still looked small enough to be held in one hand. Leaning against the bar, was the hilt of a sword. She couldn't see the blade, but the hilt looked like it could be sold for a good chunk of money. The grip was inlet with designs of a man fighting against what looked to be an oversized wolf.

She glanced at his drink, and saw that it was empty. Quickly, she poured the home brew in a fresh cup and slid it across the counter. The man looked up from his empty cup and gave her an about look "I didn't order anything."

"On the house." She said "For not encouraging my father anymore."

The man glanced back at the group behind him and shrugged "They are interesting, but when you've lived it, stories become more akin to reminders."

The barmaid winced "You must have been through a lot of you re talking like that already. "

"It was a nightmare, yes." He gripped his cup just a little tighter and, for a second, smiled down into the glass "But, it started out as a wonderful dream."

The barmaid blinked as the man's smile turned back to his scowl "Tell me, what is the date?"

She thought for a moment "A few days until harvest, why?"

The man nodded "I see."

He stands up, and straps his sword to his hip "As thanks for the extra drink, you should be thinking about moving further inland. Stay away from the coast, if you can."

She blinked and tilted her head in confusion "Why?"

The man reached the door and sent a smirk her way "Call it insight."

He shut the door, and the barmaid could swear a bell silently chimed in the background. Outside the bar, the man forced the smile off his lips.

That was close, a little more time and the insight would have wormed its way into all of the patrons there. And the smile? There wasn't much to smile about, not when it was so close to the Revelation.

"They're going to nearly kill him soon, if I remember correctly." He said to no one.

The wind blew across his face, but it gave no answer.

Yet, somehow, it did.

"I know they cannot, he is the strongest of them." He stopped at the edge of a road, checked that no carriages were passing before walking across.

"I worry because he deserves at least one pleasant dream before the nightmare begins."

He takes a few step forwards, walking around a water puddle as he does. The wind blows again, and he simply shakes his head "Just because we can hope for one thing, doesn't mean we can expect it to happen. Our goal is the survival of the world, one old man's happiness comes secondary. That being said, I too have dreams."

He stopped walking altogether as another gust of wind nearly blows his hat across his head. He holds it down with one hand and sighed. He looked to the moon, and felt something look down at him.

"I know it doesn't matter what I might want, it s already too late for most of them. The very act of laying eyes on him will allow them to see through the night. Some will begin to dream, and few will begin to see the truth."

He looked down at the hilt of his blade, allowing the light of the moon to glint off the surface. He tipped his hat low, and chuckled as he continued onward. He walked until the night fell fully on the world. He walked until the clouds grew dark and rain slowly began to fall on the earth. By that time, he found himself in the middle of a forest. It wasn t a notable forest by any means, only one that he had to get back to.

Because he told _her_ to wait for him there.

He passed tree after tree, going deeper into the gloomy woods. Eventually, he found himself in a clearing where only a single tree stood out among its brethren. A stream of moonlight somehow broke through the raining clouds, illuminating a single spot on the tree.

And on that single spot, was her.

She was kneeling against the tree, her hands cupped in prayer. Her gown was somehow untouched by the rain, remaining as perfect as ever. She slowly stood, and turned towards the man. Her skin was porcelain pale, a black and purple shawl over her head with a matching black dress over her. It was designed with flowers and books. Two things that you wouldn't expect to go together, but somehow the dress seemed capable to put it together. A cravat was tied around her neck, and her skirt was jet black and without a single wrinkle. At her side, two books. One was a silver tome, filled with spells that no sane mage would ever attempt. The other, an old, worn book that read 'Shepherds Tactics.'

Her features were a type of gentle beautiful. A kind, hopeful smile always graced whoever looked at her, and her eyes were wise and calming. Under the shall, the man could see pure snow white hair. If he really looked, he would see that they had the same eye color, and the same commanding expression if she bothered wiping that smile off her face.

But she couldn't. He didn't want to her to do anything but smile when he created her. He only wanted to see her smile, talk to her, cry in her shoulder.

Try to forget that he made the same mistakes twice.

She bowed to him "Oh Good Hunter, what is that you desire?"

The man sighed. Just this once, once, he wanted to hear her ask something other than that.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked.

She shook her head "None who call the waking world home laid eyes upon me."

The man sighed, at least there's some good news to come out of the day. "We're moving Doll, stay close, and do not leave my side."

The Doll bowed "May the scales tip in our favor, good Hunter." she prayed.

The Hunter nodded as he made his way through the forest as the doll slowly followed . He never turned around to look at her, but no matter how much he walked, he always knew that she was there.

Humming the tune that rocked him to sleep all those years ago.

* * *

 **Two Weeks After the duel between Marth and Gehrman.**

The mood of the Shepherds could almost be described as joyful as they reentered the city. Spirits were up, given the fact that they were returning with the good news of victory and support from Regna Ferox. Chrom lead the small but elite band through the streets to the barracks with a smile on his face. They marched into the barracks and Chrom breathed a sigh of relief "It's good to be back." he whispered.

Turning around, he addressed the group "Alright everyone, get everything loaded off the caravan. After that, the day is yours, everyone has earned it."

A cheer of excitement rounded throughout the group as they started the long process of taking things out of the tents. At least the walk wasn't that long. Robin stepped forward to get her books out of the caravan, but Chrom put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her Captain and Sumia standing at the edge of the room.

"We have to report to Emm and Philia how the mission went."

Robin pointed back to the caravan "But, my books-.

"Will be taken care of."

Robin nearly jumped out of her skin the voice was so close. She yelped and spun in place to see Gehrman right behind you. The hunter chuckled at the reaction, earning him a glare from the tactician. She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Did you have to sneak up on me?"

"No, but it s better than some things I could do. "Gehrman said.

Sumia smiled ruefully "Oh, and what could you do Gehrman?"

Gehrman shrugged "I wouldn't do it, but I could always take a page out of Chrom's book and walk in on Robin in the ba-."

Both Robin and Chrom went as red as beets, but only Robin was close enough to throw a hand over Gehrman s mouth. The Hunter raised an eyebrow and Robin only glared daggers at him. Sumia tilted her head "Walk into the what? Chrom what are they talking ab-."

"Oh would you look at the time!" Chrom said quickly, his complexion still not returning to normal "We really, really should be going to Emm for the report."

He grabbed Sumia s hand and started to all but dragged her away from Gehrman. The knight went along, but she had a very, very confused expression. Frederick walked up from the caravan, a report in hand when he noticed Chrom walking out with Sumia and Robin still holding a hand over Gehrman s mouth. "Is something the ma-?" He started asking.

"NO!" Robin screamed "Nothing is wrong, nothing happened, everything is perfectly fine and I should be going to the Exalt for a report! Yes, that is what should be happening!"

She strode off, catching up to Sumia and Chrom, leaving an utterly befuddled Frederick. The knight opened his mouth but Gehrman just tipped his head "Even the Great Ones don't have an answer to that question Frederick."

He left the knight alone standing there as he went back to the caravan. Using quickening, he brought everything out of his wagon and placed it within the blacksmith's hut. It took him all of five minutes, something that earned him several glares from Vaike who tried to work faster, only to drop a load of weapons on himself. He wasn't hurt, but he nearly jumped out of his skin as a floating spear tried to help him.

It was Kellem, but he only saw the spear.

The sight made Gehrman crack a smile before he put himself within the forge. The fire was still lit, and the anvil had fresh dents on it. Apparently someone was hard at work while they were gone.

But, so was he.

From beneath his cloak, Gehrman pulled out his finished product. A Hunter s blunderbuss sat atop the anvil, gleaming and ready for use. Next to it, he placed a modified tube however, was shaped more like a knife than anything even close to a tube. Next to that, he placed a small container with several pieces of metal. He measured the width of the blade for what felt like the millionth time, making sure it was perfect for the small cut in Gehrman s pant leg. Skin had to be showing, he couldn t have the material of the fabric compromise the integrity of the blood.

Taking it, he quickly placed it next to his leg. The knife cut into his skin, drawing a small amount of blood. He counted to two seconds before pulling the tube back to the container. He added the blood, and several bouts of metal. Once he was sure that the metal was soaking within the blood, he covered it and placed it on the side of his station so that it would remain level. In a few hours, he would shake the container, so that every inch of the metal would be tainted by the blood.

It was slow, painfully so, but this was the only real way to get quick silver bullets with what Gehrman had on hand. But now that he was back in Ylisse, that could change. He got out of his chair and went out of the blacksmith's hut. He looked around, and saw a young boy with mage robes and an absurdly large hat for his fraim. He strode forth, approaching the boy as gently as he could.

The boy did a double take as he approached. Gehrman blinked in confusion before noticing that he had yet to put away his Burial Blade. It wasn t exactly the friendliest weapon to keep on his person while on business. Gehrman glanced back at the boy, and he tentatively leaned to the side to get a better view of the Blade.

He noticed Gehrman's gaze and straightened instantly "Sorry, I just didn't think it was true."

Gehrman raised an eyebrow "What wasn't true?"

The boy smiled proudly "That the Shepherds had a warrior that wielded a scythe of all things for a weapon! I'm Ricken, junior Shepherd!"

Gehrman smiled at Ricken, the boy had a lot of spirit. He seemed ready to jump off of the walls if someone let him. The First Hunter tipped his hat "Pleasure to meet you Ricken, I am Gehrman, friend to you Shepherds."

Ricken tilted his head in confusion "I thought you were a Shepherd?"

Gehrman chuckled softly "Apologies, a force of habit from the old days. But I must ask, are you busy at the moment?"

Ricken checked his books before shaking his head "No, my studies are over for the day. Why? Do you need my help with something?"

"Actually, I believe you just might. You're a mage are you not?" Ricken nodded.

"And magic is a science in this land as well, correct?"

Another nod.

Gehrman smiled once again "Then I would like you to help me gather a few things."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Handing it to Ricken, the young mage studied the paper before glancing up at Gehrman "This is basic measuring equipment and sealing tools."

Gehrman nodded "Indeed."

"Why do you need all of this? Aren't you a blacksmith?"

Gehrman looked back at the blacksmith's hut before a smirk played on his lips. The kid was full of energy, and what kind of mentor would he be if he didn t inspire the young. It might be a bit much, but, it could work.

"Ricken, tell me, how much do you know about science of projectiles?"

* * *

Kidnapping.

Just when Robin thought things were going to settle down and become less complicated, Philia comes in and tells that Maribelle has been kidnapped. And to top it all off, Plegia claimed that it was her to invaded them! Robin would have thought that they would have some sort of tact, but apparently they even threw out common thought when all they wanted was war.

You know, most insane rulers usually just stuck with just attacking unprovoked. The silver lining here was that even a mad king needed a reason to send his own people into the slaughter. Apparently, there was clear discord between the soldiers and those ordered to take command. It was slight, but any potential increase in Ylissean moral was worth it. It was dirty, yes, but some things you just have to take in a war. Currently, she was heading down the hallways of the castle as the moon began to shine high into the sky. Obviously, while Robin was worried about tactics of the engagement, Chrom was worried about the amount of blood that he would have to wipe off his sword. The Exalt disagreed, but Chrom had already spoken out about just killing the mad king and being done with it there. Philia agreed with him, and partially, Robin and Lissa agreed as well. But the Exalt was the leader of the kingdom, and she would have peace before war.

Now, Robin had nothing but respect for her, but Emmeryn had to see that some things just couldn t be avoided. Gangrel wouldn't stop, no matter what happened. However, the greatest worry was the fact that the messengers seemed to be bragging about the one who brought Maribelle to justice. A so called ' _ **Invincible Champion**_ ' of the desert. No one had heard anything about this man, not even Emmeryn or Philia. The very title spoke of an unknown, and Robin hated unknowns. While she and Chrom walked through the castle walls, Lissa went through the barracks to inform the Shepherds of the march. It was slight, but Robin knew she was just trying to distract herself. She worried for her friend, and she didn't need anymore worries.

"What do you think about this?" Chrom asked.

"The situation? A trap, plain and simple." Robin answered "The king will make polite, and then attack the second he sees some opening he can spin. If all goes well for him, all three members of the royal family are dead and he gets his war for him as the remainder of Ylisse demands it."

Chrom nodded "So, what's the plan?"

Robin shrugged "I can't say for sure, I don't know the area enough to make a detailed attack. At worst, I'll have to improvise a plan as we go, or just throw Gehrman at them and watch the chaos."

Chrom chuckled "Don't you think it's a little rude to use Gehrman as an attack dog? You can t solve every problem by throwing Gehrman at them."

Robin put her hand to her chin "Let's see, the number of engagements where I have ordered Gehrman to attack something, and the amount of those time that thing or person happens to be dead or defeated is ...all of them." She shrugged, her posture dripping with false innocence "It just seems to work so well."

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was a nice moment, but the sound of thunder cracking through the compound knocked the smile off their faces. Robin looked to the sky, not a cloud in sight. She glanced at Chrom, and the captain of the shepherds nodded. He kept a hand on his sword as he lead the two of the to the source of the sound. They made their way through the courtyard to the training grounds of the barracks. What they found, confused and interested Robin all the same.

Gehrman stood in the middle of the training field, facing the remains of a training dummy. At least, she assumed it was a training dummy, the poor thing had been ripped and shredded into so many pieces that it barely resembled anything anymore. While that was surprising enough, what really interested Robin was what Gehrman was holding. It looked like a one handed crossbow, but instead of a set of wooden pieces to keep a bowstring attached, there was a singular metal tube with the end of it still smoking. The wood of the handle wrapped around it, as almost if it was a part of the wood itself. It was a marvel of engineering, Robin had never seen it's equal.

Was this the project that Gehrman had finished? If the dummy was any indication, it worked.

Gehrman smiled at his work, and from behind a small wooden barrier a young boy threw his arms into the air "That was amazing Gehrman!"

Gehrman nodded "It works like a charm, thank you for your help Ricken. I couldn't complete it without you."

Ricken beamed at the praise, but his smile turned into one of surprise when he noticed Chrom and Robin. Gehrman picked up as well and smiled an almost predatory smile as she showed them the contraption in his hand.

"What do you think?" He asked "In my city, this is what we use for our bows. I call it a blunderbuss, and it has been an invaluable tool in my arsenal since the first days of my hunt."

Chrom tilted his head in confusion at the sight, but Robin all but bounded over to look at the weapon. She held out her hands expectantly, and Gehrman unceremoniously handed it over. The second it left his hands, she nearly doubled over from the weight. "It is far heavier than it looks."The Hunter said with a slight chuckle.

"No kidding." Robin grumbled.

Seeing her struggle, Gehrman took the weapon back and casually lifted it with one hand before placing it back in his belt holster.

"Apologies for scaring you with the sound, the idea of stealth has long since been discarded when a firearm requires use."

"It sounded like thunder." Chrom admitted.

"A test fire," Gehrman explained "To make sure that the proper percentages had been administered for the ammunition."

He glanced back "Thank you again for your assistance in that matter Ricken."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." The young mage said "Learning knew things is always fun."

Gehrman patted the boy on the head, earning him a grumble and Ricken throwing his hand off. Gehrman shook his head with a chuckle but turned to Robin and Chrom, his face utterly serious.

"You have a mission for the Shepherds?" Gehrman guessed

Chrom nodded "Astute as ever Gehrman. Yes, the Shepherds will be heading out to the Plegia border as soon as we can."

Gehrman nodded in understanding "I will prepare the armory."

"And I'll get the tomes ready for use!" Ricken said excitedly.

"What? No Ricken, you're not coming. You're still not old enough for this kind of mission."

"But Captain!" Ricken complained "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself."

"Just because you have the skill, doesn't mean you're ready for the field. Overconfidence will kill you faster than any arrow." Gehrman said.

Ricken flinched at the statement, but Chrom put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Your time will come, for now, remain her and protect the garrison. Await for our return, and I assure you that I ll bring you along for the next mission."

Ricken nodded his head solemnly before slowly making his way away. As he left, he noticed Gehrman wave a single finger in his direction. It was like he was asking him to follow him. Ricken looked confused, but then smiled and ran off to the mages garrison. The three senior members of the Shepherds watch him go with mixed expressions.

"That boy will be a powerful mage one day." Gehrman said "His talent for the arcane runs deep."

"Ricken is a prodigy in magic, but it's still too soon for him to join us on the battlefield." Chrom stated firmly.

"I couldn't agree more, but if a war does begin, any help will be appreciated." Gehrman commented.

"We're going to stop a war, not start one." Robin pointed out.

Gehrman let out a rueful chuckle before his expression turned grim. "Sometimes, it doesn't matter what we want Robin. War just comes, even if we try to save the world."

* * *

Apparently, it took a few days for the Caravan to march to the intended destination. A few days for everyone to get focused or try to distract themselves from the incoming situation. A few were hopeful, a few were pessimistic. Gehrman however, was a realist.

This would end in bloodshed, there was no doubt about it. A king screaming for war doesn't use this as a way to get what he wanted. All he had to do was get Chrom to attack someone, or a Shepherd for that matter to attack, and he would have all the reason he would need to start a war. As such, Gehrman was busy upholding his promise to Chrom and Robin. Every weapon in the armory had been checked, and Gehrman was now double checking them. His caravan bumped on the rocky road, but he didn't mind. Asking for a smooth ride would be risking all your good fortune on the journey and not the destination. As such, he didn't allow himself to be distracted by anything.

But as much as he tried to be focused, he did notice one thing. In the two days they had been traveling, Robin hadn't visited him once.

It was understandable, given the stress she must be in due to having to keep all of them alive for the next few days. That being said, the blacksmith tent did get very lonely. The Hunter brought his hammer down, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear the talks of the other shepherds, the laughter, the camaraderie, everything. It was... just like the workshop.

The hunters, the laughs, the drinks.

And the Hunts.

And the gravestones.

They just kept piling up, over and over again.

So many good men and woman gone, but not forgotten... wait, what were their names again?

Gehrman brought his hammer down again, but a little harder than he should have.

The sword on his anvil shattered on the metal, cutting his cloak and destroying a bit of his hat. Grumbling to himself, he set the bronze blade aside and into the forge to be reheated. It would add yet another thing to the list of tasks he appointed himself, but it could be done easily enough. He reached over and grabbed an iron blade. Gehrman carefully positioned it on the anvil and raised his hammer. But the sound of the caravan canvas being opened stopped him.

Gehrman looked up and blinked in surprise at his visitor.

"I hope I haven't disturbed your work." Emmeryn said.

Gehrman shook his head "You've only given me a reason to take a break."

He gestured to a small iron chair he had made for Robin and the Exalt gladly took the offered chair. She brushed her cloak from under her as she sat down. Gehrman leaned back in his own chair and stretched his now aching arm "What do I owe the pleasure of the Exalt visiting my little corner of the Shepherds?"

"I simply wished to speak with you."

Gehrman frowned "I would imagine you have more important things to be thinking about than talking to a simple blacksmith."

"But you're not just a simple blacksmith Gehrman." Emmeryn stated "You said you were a hunter, and my brother has told me of your exploits. According to him, we wouldn't have our current alliance with Regna Ferox if it wasn't for you."

Gehrman chuckled slightly "I was simply doing my duty to your brother, repaying his kindness."

Emmeryn matched his chuckle, but she shook her head sadly "Gehrman, please be honest with me."

Gehrman's smile faltered for a second "I believe you are mistaken about something."

Emmeryn shook her head "The weapon that hurt Chrom, you knew what it was."

Gehrman nodded "And you barely were able to speak the word of your former partner when Frederick accused you of treason."

Gehrman shifted in his chair "It is a difficult subject."

Emmeryn sat in silence for a moment "The woman, Maria," Gehrman felt his hand curl at the name "She has left this world, hasn't she."

Gehrman just stared at her. In return Emmeryn greeted him with a sad smile "Don't look so surprised. I too, lost someone that I cared for. Chrom and Lissa do not remember our mother, but I do. I see your eyes whenever I look in the mirror. And despite your attempts, I know how you feel. You, a man who claims to be a leader, but hides himself from the rest of the people he swore to work with. I can't begin to imagine the losses you had to endure to feel that way."

Gehrman watched, as a single tear made it's way down Emmeryn's face "And yet, I cannot help myself from pitying you. I know that is not what you want, but you smile for others, not yourself. You fight so that others don't have to feel the pain of battle. And you work, so that you don't have to look those you failed in the eye."

Gehrman said nothing, he couldn't say anything.

"Gehrman, that tragedy, that pain, a man as young as yourself could not possibly have endured it all and still find the strength to smile. Only the most battle hardened, the kindest aged warrior, can bring themselves to have that sort of compassion for his fellow man."

Emmeryn stopped, but silence was her only answer. In front of her, the Hunter Gehrman looked tired, old, and finished. But he wasn't finished helping, it was small, but there was still a glint in his eyes. She had amazing insight to a man she barely knew. The Exalt of Ylisse bowed her head "So, I thank you for remaining with us. For guiding my brother, protecting my sister, and for not giving up hope."

Slowly she rose from her seat "You have my word, that I will not tell anyone else about my suspicions. And you also have my word, that I will not once hate you for your actions. No matter what you did with your blood, or what you did for your city. You are here now, and you are keeping my family safe."

Gehrman slowly matched her gaze. The two stared at one another. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he bowed his head "Thank you, Exalt."

Emmeryn smiled "Do not thank me, thank Robin and Chrom. It was they that asked me to speak with you. They worry for you, they care about you. I know you might not feel the same way, but... do not give up on them. Either of them."

She turned, and made her way out of the caravan. The wagon bumped, but Gehrman paid it no mind. He looked down at his hands. Was it so easy to see through him? Was it so easy for others to feel sorry about him?

They didn't need to. He didn't deserve their care, their kindness. This loneliness, this sadness and memories. It was his price, one that they did not need to pay.

He picked up his hammer, and got to work on the next sword. There would be a fight tomorrow, and the only ones to fall would be by Gehrman's blade. Because, the Exalt got one thing wrong. He would never given up hope on others.

He had given up hope on many things. But people... he couldn't give up on them. Not when a nightmare still remained.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So this took a lot longer than it should have been to get out. I am sorry for that, but work and life called me and I couldn't say no. For now, I give you this, and promise that the First Hunter will meet the Crow of Cainhurst next chapter.**

 **Get hyped for it like I'm getting hyped for E3! GIVE US BLOODBORNE 2 FROMSOFT! I DEMAND IT!**

 **Anyway, I want to end this chapter with one last gift given to my by user RedRat8**

 **Thank you for your work, and I hope everyone else enjoys.**

Awakening Profile Info

Gehrman Found by Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick alongside Robin near the South Town are, he quickly proved himself to be a formidable fighter and ally. He then joined the Shepherds as not only as their top fighter but also as their blacksmith. Many Shepherds respect his strength but some are quite weary of him due to mentions of something related to "Blood." Nevertheless, he is one of the most dedicated warriors among the Shepherds. The one most likely to tease. Birthday unknown but claims to be March 24th Class: Hunter

Promotion Class: First Hunter

In Game Quotes

Support 1: "Bah, suppose I can help."

Support 2: "I am by thy side."

Supported Victory: "There's a good assault."

Critical/Skill 1: "Know the fury of the First Hunter!"

Critical/Skill 2: "May your dreams be pleasant."

Critical/Skill 3: "Far too foolish to face me."

Retreat: "No need to die here now, best to live another day."

Death: "Damn I'm so sorry everyone Maria Laurence I will finally be with you."

Experience Gained: "My body is regaining its former strength."

Weapon Experience: "As I said, cleaning Burial Blade is no easy task."

Weapon Found: "Best to put this away for now with the rest of them."

Item Found: "I swear, who in the name of the Old Blood keeps dropping these items!?"

Stat Boost: "I feel ready now."

Level Up (0-1): "Looks like a long way to go."

Level Up (2-3): "Not too bad I suppose."

Level Up (4-5): "Ah ha, now we're getting somewhere!"

Level Up (6+): "It seems my strength is now almost there!"

Level Up (Max): "Yes! The First Hunter is finally back!"

 **Thanks for reading guys, till next time.**


End file.
